For Love and Music
by Wingheart99
Summary: Nobody really knows what their purpose is but sometimes it's closer than you would think it would be.  After a surprising discovery and a tragedy the lives of Nat and Rosalina are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Well what have you ever done to help?" Rosalina Tai sat upstairs under a window. Her older brother, Josh, sat right next to her. "You give me enough to feed you and pay the cable bills, but we have three children Christopher, _three_!" Rosalina cradled her baby brother, Dylan, closer to her. She knew this would happen, as it always did. Her dad got remarried again and then, bang! It seems they are always happier when they are just friends. This argument had been going on for hours; the longest they'd ever had. "I'm tired of this," she murmured getting up. Josh grabbed her arm. "Leave it," he ordered. She stared at him in disbelief. "But we-" Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass. Dylan woke in her arms and began to cry. Josh pushed her down to floor as the window just above them cracked as if a baseball hit it. Josh peered out the window. Rosalina could hear the sound of tires squealing then everything was silent. She listen for the sound of her dad and step-mom's feet pounding on the stairs to get to them to make sure they were okay, but the only sound was Dylan beginning to become more upset. Rosalina began to worry as Josh ran to the door to check on their parents.

Nat Wolff walked to his family's apartment with his hands down his pockets. The cold winds said that winter was in its wake and everyone was hoping it would be better than the last. The bare trees creaked as he scanned the road for any passing cars. In a distance he could see a black car coming his way. He recognized it immediately and dove away. Tripping up on an object in the dark, he fell and laid motionless as the vehicle passed without giving any hint at seeing him. He let out a sigh of relief when it disappeared into the night. He stayed there until he could hear the thunder above and tiny drops of rain began to pelt him. He hulled himself up eventually. His knees were aching and he expected them to be scratched and bloodied when he could see them in the light. Slowly he began to step forward, listening for the sound of any cars ahead. Finally he made a choice and darted ahead for the road. He could feel bright light burn on his face when he reached the open. The rain was beginning to pour harder and lighting streaked across the sky every few minutes.

Nat looked down at his watch only to see it wasn't there. "Darn it," he muttered, "it must've torn again!" He quickly retraced his steps to find the old camouflage watch. If it wasn't for the silver band on it he would have never seen it. After a quick look over he began to reset it on his arm. Sure enough, just as he had guessed, one of the leather holes that help strap it was torn. He had to loosen it to twice his arm size before he found a hole still intact. He sighed in disappointment; soon his watch would be too damaged to be a help to him. Then how would he know when it was time for him to go home?

"I guess I'll have to- whoa!" He tripped over something in the darkness of the trees. "Owe!" He muttered through gritted teeth; he clenched his ankle. He didn't think it was broken but it did hurt. Carefully he moved his hands around the ground, searching for the root that tripped him; he knew it would obviously lead to a tree that he could cling to for balance. He pushed his fingers down, burrowing them in the dirt. Suddenly he felt a hard surface beneath his finger tips. It was hard, but wasn't rough like roots and it was smooth. It didn't feel like any tree he'd touched before while outside. Maybe it's not a tree at all. Curiosity took over his fear as he pulled out his keys. On the small silver ring was a small purple flashlight. He fiddled around for a second searching for the 'On/Off' button on it. Finally he clicked it on. A small bead of light drew out of the flashlight that blinded him for a heartbeat. He beamed it in front of him. A cardboard box? A discarded brown box sat next to him. It had labels on it; possibly from a catalog of some sort.

A moment passed and he figured he could use it for something at home. He slowly stood up; his pants were soaked in mud and water and the ground was quickly becoming slick with the stuff. His ankle throbbed and he tried to balance most of his weight on his good leg at that point. He bit his bottom lip harder every time a new wave of pain passed through him.

Nat bent over and put one hand on top of the box. It was completely sodden by water now and would soon be of no good. He could see where the tape that held the lid together had been torn off taking with it some of the box's brown skin. He could barely see inside the small slit in the top. He shined his flashlight inside it cautiously. Inside he saw a soft furry blue and white covering. "They left their things inside the box?" he thought as he opened it. Inside he saw the covering he'd seen before was a blanket. It moved; Nat flinched in sudden shock. With a sudden disgust reached out to pull at the blanket murmuring, "what kind of person would dump a puppy like-" He stopped as he saw what was under the blanket. "Who would do this?" he asked himself as the baby's wails began to sound in the night.

* * *

**_A.N- _This chapter had been lying around on my computer for two whole years. I finally decided I wanted to continue it so here it is on my birthday! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Nat please I need your help!" Rosalina yelled frustratingly as she heard Nat's answering machine for like the 100th time. "Where is he when I really need him," she thought, picking up Dylan in his car seat and a bag she'd managed to get a few of her things into. She hadn't heard from Nat in days and she was beginning to worry. He was her best friend; where was he when she needed him the most?

She looked back at her family's home. The tension was finally beginning to rise and few police cars surrounded it now. Rosalina couldn't help but still feel hurt that Josh left her with Dylan all alone. For a moment she wondered where he had gone and if he was coming back. With slight regret Rosalina began to walk to Nat's family apartment carrying a crying Dylan the entire way.

"The Deputy is never going to believe this," a blond-haired man in a blue officer uniformed stated slamming down several manila folders onto the desk of his partner, Officer Kennedy James. "Calm down Reynolds," James said firmly, "I know this is a mess but there's no reason to act so undignified. "'Undignified'?" Officer Reynolds said coolly, "two more people were shot down dead for no reason at all. Now they are the seventh and eighth people for this to happen to. Shot down dead, in they're own home! Now I don't know about you but I have a wife and two kids at home that I plan on keeping them alive and safe."

The two men stared at each other silently for a moment. James, being the peacemaking type of guy he was, was the first to break the stare. He looked down at his desk at the folders Reynolds had brought in and opened one. "Jennifer Canes," he read aloud the name of the dead victim in a slow/steady tone, "shot down by an unlicensed vehicle while jogging on the morning of April 12, 2010. My god…she was only 17." "That's what I've been trying to tell you Kennedy," Reynolds said in a dark tone, "they don't care who you are, where you are, or how you got here- if they see you they will catch," he paused for a moment shutting his eyes then swallowing, as if the words were choking him and he was silently struggling to get them out, "and then…they will kill you."

Officer James let out a long sigh, "I guess that's just how it works here in this part of Manhattan," he shook his head, "I don't know how much more I can take of this." He then sighed once more then closed the file labeled with the name of Jennifer Canes and opened another.

James's eyes suddenly widened and he sucked in his breath forming a gasp. "What is it Kennedy?" Reynolds asked grabbing the folder away from his bewildered friend quickly and looked into the folder at the photo of a rather young looking woman. Reynolds knew at once that this woman was around her mid-thirties, he knew that she had a smile that lit up a room where ever she went, he knew that she had one son named Dylan, a step-son named Josh, and a step-daughter named Rosalina; he knew all this because his partner never stopped talking and bragging about her, fore the woman in the photo was his sister, Julia Kaye James.

Dead silence greeted Rosalina when she came to the door of the apartment where Nat lived. She had hoped to find someone home, someone that would help her, but her hopes were shattered as she knocked over and over on the brown door marked 689 in golden colored numbers.

Dylan let out a little whining noise announcing he was awake again. "Oh no, I hope he's not hungry," she said under her breath as she got down on her knees so the little boy was in full view. The cold concrete floor hurt her knees as she unfastened Dylan's car seat's safety belt. He let out a little sneeze as she picked him up and held him close to her. "If only he knew," she thought, "and could understand how our lives are gonna change pretty soon." Rosalina cringed at the thought of some stranger holding and cuddling Dylan as she did. A stranger who would take care of him and watch him grow up. "What if he doesn't remember our family?" the thought hurt her so much she could feel the tears form in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, desperately trying to hold them back so she wouldn't frighten the little eight-month-old in her arms.

Dylan sneezed again and cuddled into her. "He probably doesn't like the dust," she thought rubbing his back. Rosalina sat down with her back against the apartment door. She wasn't struggling to keep her eyes open at all and not a strand of fatigue gripped her body, but somehow tiredness must have overcome her.

Some time later when she awakened she was lying on a bed, rays of sunshine cast onto the opposite wall. "It must be late afternoon," she thought. The only sound she could hear in the apartment were the sound of murmuring in another room close by and a baby crying. Suddenly fear caught hold of her as she realized, was that Dylan?

* * *

**_A.N- Happy Holidays every one! :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Nat picked up the crying infant. The child was rather small and slightly underweight and a little pale. The pediatrician said he couldn't have been on his own that long otherwise Nat wouldn't have found him alive.

He examined the small boy as he sat down on the living room couch. The baby had straight brown hair and bright green eyes. Nat had to admit he was pretty cute in his little blue onesie with a picture of a lion standing in long grass on a sunny day on it. "Maybe he's hungry," Nat guessed.

Rosalina opened the room door slowly. She was partly afraid of what she would find, but she was more afraid of what would happen to her brother if she didn't go. She stepped out into the hallway and relief came over her like the tide at the beach. Someone from Nat's family, if it wasn't him himself, had carried her inside their apartment and placed her in a room where she wouldn't have been woken up.

She called out Nat's name but heard no response. Rosalina walked in the living room where she had heard the baby cry. She could hear someone in a room close by so she called out Nat's name again. This time she did get an answer and she followed the direction it had come from.

She found Nat in the kitchen cradling a baby in one arm and a baby bottle in the other hand. "Nat what are you doing?" Rosalina asked. "Trying to feed the baby," he answered. He put the bottle to the baby's lips. The baby turned its head away as soon as the bottle came close to him and started to fuss. "Dylan only eats when he's really hungry, maybe you should try again later," she suggested. Nat looked up at her with a confused look, "this isn't Dylan," he said.

She examined the child he was holding and found it was indeed not her little brother. The baby seemed a few months younger than Dylan and had big green eyes. He was also thin unlike her brother who was at the healthy weight for an eight-month-old baby. And to top it off the baby did look ill. He was a little pale and wasn't really as alert as most babies are. "Whose baby is that?" Rosalina asked. Nat shrugged and put the baby bottle on the counter. "I found him in a box last night while I was heading home," he explained. "What? Someone just dumped their baby in a box?" "Yeah and he doesn't have anywhere to go so he's staying here for now," Nat told her in an unusually calm voice.

The baby looked as though he were ready to cry out again at any minute, he had an unhappy look on his face. "Have you tried changing his diaper?" Rosalina asked, "Dylan always gets fussy when he needs a new diaper." "I don't know how to change a diaper," Nat said making a disgusted face. Rosalina laughed at him, "I'll teach you how. Where's Dylan?" Only then did she realize she hadn't even asked about her baby brother. He was the only family that hadn't left her why would she forget about him?

"He's in my parents' room with my mom. She didn't want Dylan to get anything this baby might have so she took him while you were asleep," Nat said. "Isn't your mom supposed to be at work?" "Yeah but she took a few days off so we can find this kid's family. We heard about what happened to your mom and dad from your uncle. He came over while you were asleep. He asked if you and Dylan can stay here until he can find Josh and a bigger place for all of you to live with him." "I never thought about moving in with Uncle Kennedy," she thought, "I don't really know the guy and he's not really even my uncle. Well it's either that or Aunt Holly and Uncle Stephen in Philadelphia." She shuddered after thinking that. She couldn't think of anything worse than having to live with them until she was 18. Her 18th birthday may only be a few months off but she couldn't stand even a minute in the sight of those people.

"Rosalina? So are you gonna teach me?" Nat had the same disgusted face as he did before when he said this. That made her laugh a little, "right, so can you go get Dylan and I'll teach you using him."

'_You are the only exception. You are the only exception.' _Rosalina could hardly keep her eyes open as the song played from Nat's Ipod stereo. She was in Nat's room with him and Dylan lying on his bed. Dylan was barely hanging onto consciousness. Every minute or so his eyes would slowly close then quickly open them again. Nat was lying down on his stomach watching the little boy in battle with himself. "I think Dylan and I should go to our room before we both pass out." He looked up at her with tired eyes. "Alright," he mumbled with a yawn.

Rosalina picked up her baby brother and cuddled him. "Go to sleep Dylan," she whispered to him. Dylan made a sound of protest but it wasn't long after he answered the request. She crossed the room and opened the door carefully not to disturb Dylan. "Rosalina?" "Yes?" Nat got up from his position on the bed and sat down. "He doesn't have a name," he said. For a moment she was confused then she knew what he was talking about. "He doesn't? What are we supposed to call him then?" she asked. Nat shrugged, "I guess mom and dad will name him but we can suggest names if you want." "That sounds fun; can we do it tomorrow?" Nat nodded, "we can go on one of those baby naming websites and look around." They agreed to do so after breakfast then went to bed.

* * *

**_A.N- _Sort of a boring chapter, I know, but it gets better as the story progresses. And to get rid of any future confusion the baby Nat found is six-months-old in this chapter and Dylan is eight-months-old. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"What about Jacob?" Rosalina asked. Nat rolled his eyes, "After _'Twilight'_? No way." "Hey that's a really good movie," she replied defensively. "Yeah…."

Rosalina and Nat had been scanning lists of names for about thirty minutes now. So far Nat could see Rosalina was mostly choosing names of guys from movies she liked. He however was being the sensible one and was trying to pick a name that this kid wouldn't have to share with eight other kids he would possibly know when he's old enough to go to school.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "What about Seth?" Nat paused; he had always had a special fondness for that name. When he was younger, around 6-years-old, he had a friend named Seth Baker.

He and Seth met when their families were vacationing for the summer in the Bahamas. Seth was about 5 ½ at the time they met, but he looked a year younger than that. He was always thin and pale as if he could never get enough sun. His curly hair reminded Nat a lot of Alex's only the lighter brown color deterred the resemblance. They bumped into each other as they were getting on their plane. Ironically the boys were seated right next to each other on the plane. Nat was a little shy at first, but when Seth started talking to him like they had met before slowly Nat started talking more and more. They spent the entire time on vacation yapping away, finding out they had a lot in common.

In the following days they found out that a lot of their hobbies, ideas, and favorites were the same. Seth was taking piano lessons, like Nat was at the time; Seth also wanted to be a rock star when he grew up. Nat eventually promised Seth, that since according to their parents they only lived an hour away from each other, he could join his new band.

Unfortunately Nat's family had only planned a three weeks vacation while Seth's family still had another week to go. Their parents exchanged numbers and planned a play-date for the two just before they left, but two weeks later they never got a call. Three weeks- still no word from them; fourth weeks Nat was getting worried and was looking for an answer to the question: 'where is Seth?'

It wasn't until July 8th this question was answered. It was around 7:00 p.m. because Nat and Alex were preparing to go to bed. Their mom was helping Alex into his pajamas when their dad came in. He had a weird look on his face; one Nat had never seen his dad have before. Nat was only 4 at the time so he didn't fully understand the concept of what his father told them. He did know it made his mother cry so it must be upsetting. The story of what happened to his friend came back to him in only small sentences: 'something was wrong with their plane;' 'the plane landed in the wrong place;' 'Nat, Seth is gone.' "Gone? But he will come back won't he daddy?" Nat asked. His dad shook his head, but Nat didn't believe him. He stomped out of the room calling his father a liar for trying to make him believe that he would never see Seth again, when Seth had told him a month earlier no matter what they would see each other often and would be friends forever.

"Nat answer my question. Should I add Seth to the list of probable names or not?" Rosalina's agitated voice brought him back to the present. He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Maybe we should continue this later Rosie," he said in an odd voice. "But the baby needs a name! We can't just call him 'The Baby' until we find his family." "He's not ours to rename. You just said yourself he has a family," he pointed out. "Yeah one that dumped him and left him defenseless," Rosalina said lowering her voice.

Nat got what she was referring to and began to regret his outburst. He reached over and gave her a one-arm hug. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "will you forgive me?" "Am I an orphan now?" she asked her voice breaking. He could see the tears as they welled in her brown eyes and slowly began run down her face. He didn't know what to say. He knew perfectly well she was, but he could find himself to put together the word. "It's not fair," she sobbed, "Why did I have to lose both of my parents?" He hugged her tighter, "Crap like this always happens and there's nothing we can do to stop it, no matter how badly we want to." "But why does it have to happen?" He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe everything happens for a reason."

* * *

**_A.N-_**** Probably going to upload 2 chapters for this story today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

In the following three days the baby was named Noah. Nat's dad was rarely in when the sun was up because of work, but his mom seemed to never leave because of Noah.

It was Tuesday and Nat, Rosalina, and Nat's brother, Alex, were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Mrs. Wolff had just left the room to check on Noah and Dylan. "Alex can you pass the bread?" Nat asked him.

Alex gave Nat the bread basket. "Mom said Bentley could sleepover tomorrow," Alex announced. "That's great Alex," Rosalina said. Besides Juanita Mendez, she hadn't met any of Alex's friends in the five years she had known him. Nat, however, seemed to be only half interested. He took a roll of bread from the basket and passed it back to Alex. Rosalina had noticed the day before how little the two interacted with each other since she and Dylan had moved in. Was there something she was doing to drive them apart? "They were both fine, they're sound asleep," Mrs. Wolff announced hurrying back to the table. "Told you so," Nat said as she said down. Rosalina decided to consult the brothers when she saw they didn't talk or even look at each other the rest of the meal.

Nat sat down at his computer and opened his Itunes library. He scrolled through until he found the song he was looking for, _'I Will Come To You' _by Hanson. He really liked this song because even though it could be classified as a love song it didn't have that dainty voice altered sound to it as most of the ones made today. He turned up the volume and slid his chair back.

His back hurt. It had been throbbing all through dinner but he hadn't wanted to say anything to his mother. He knew she would only say it was caused by his bed and he would soon get a new one like she'd been promising for the past months. He hated when his back ached because when it did the only thing he could do is lie down on the mattress that caused it and hope it would go away.

Even more unbearable to think about than his back at the moment was the end of Fall Break nearing. He hated the thought of going back to school, but the concept of going back was probably more agonizing to Rosalina. In one school holiday she had lost her parents and in some ways she had lost Josh. Anger lashed at Nat as he remembered coming home to find Rosalina exhausted on his doorstep along with her baby brother. How could someone abandon their siblings right after their parents were murdered? He knew for one thing, if he ever saw Josh again he would ask him 'why'.

After taking a shower and dressing for bed Rosalina went down the hall to Nat's room. She knocked on the dark brown door and waited for a reply. After hearing a muffled, "come in," she opened the door and entered the room. Nat was lying face down on his bed. He lifted his head as she came in. "You okay?" she asked sitting down next to him. He nodded, "it's only my back. It has been killing me all day." "Then why didn't you say something?" she looked at her friend worriedly, "how bad does it hurt?" "I'll be fine Rosie," he reassured her.

She shifted. 'Rosie', she noted how very rarely he called her that; yet just the other day he had called her Rosie when she cried. Now he was calling her Rosie to calm her. She wanted to mention this to him but decided not to. Reminding him only her dad called her that would only stir up a conversation about her father, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She decided to start the conversation her visit was intended for in the first place and leave. Being with Nat any longer than that would surely bring up some painful memory. "Have you and Alex been angry at each other lately?" she asked. He gave her a long look, "why would you ask that?" he questioned slowly. "Well because you two haven't been talking much," she replied. "That's because I don't like talking to people when I'm sick or anything," he said. "Your back has been hurting for three day? Why didn't say something?" "Because my mom has bigger things to worry about than me right now," Nat answered defensively. "That's not true," she responded quietly, "and you know it's not." "Yes it is. Didn't you see her tonight? She spent almost the entire dinner with the babies." "That doesn't mean she doesn't care about you," she said in a reasoning tone. "That's not what I meant," he said in a bitter tone, "I know she cares about me, she's my mother. I just don't want her to have too much to worry over." She hoped he didn't mean her, but she didn't want to find out.

She stood up, suddenly the air in the room seemed to stuffy to breathe in. "I've got to go check on Dylan," she said and without waiting for a response she quickly exited the room. Nat's brown eyes followed her as she left and she could still feel them watching her every move as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**A.N- Have any of you guys ever listened to Hanson? I love there music. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Officer Reynolds along with trained K-9, Shafta, explored what used to be the home of the Tai family. The German Shepard quickly found the scene of the crime and led Reynolds there. The officer looked over at the hole in the window somberly and remembered the look on his partner's face the first time they had visited this scene. He had been so upset he had not come to work the following day. Officer James never talked to Reynolds about his sister using her name directly anymore. It was always 'she always said…', 'she always did…', 'she would have loved to…' now.

Even worse, James already had two kids and a wife to support; he was talking about bringing his niece and youngest nephew in with them. Reynolds knew that James was just like most of the others around here. They make just enough to get by on paying bills and supporting the families they have. Sometimes a new member of the family wasn't a welcoming gift here; Reynolds never even gasped a breath when James told him of Noah.

"Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof." Shafta leaped forward, yanking his leash out of Reynolds hand. "Shafta!" Reynolds dashed after him. The hound raced down the hallway of the home and stopped in front of the very last door of the hall. When Reynolds caught up to him Shafta was scratching the door insistently. Instinctively Officer Reynolds went into caution mode. With one hand on Shafta's leash and the other on the door knob he entered the room.

It was a small bedroom which was completed with a bathroom and a closet. The queen-sized bed indicated this room must have belonged to Officer James's sister and her husband.

After a quick inspection of the bedroom he sighed in relief. He didn't know what had gotten Shafta all riled up but he was glad it was nothing. Shafta started pulling on his leash again but this time Reynolds held on to him tightly. He knew the dog had the scent of something he wanted so he allowed him to lead. Shafta went over to the bed. He sniffed around a small area for a moment then stuck his muzzle under the bed. He grabbed something then returned to Reynolds's side. "What'cha got there boy?" Reynolds asked as he took a brown leather book from the K9's mouth.

He examined the book, it wasn't large but it wasn't small either. On one side there was a name stitched into it by a careful hand with golden thread. It read Julia James.

"Ken?" Officer Reynolds walked into his partner's office gasping for air. He had just put Shafta back into his kennel and ran all the way to Officer James's office. "What is it Albert?" Reynolds already knew his friend would be in a bad mood before he arrived because he had been in a bad mood since what happened with his sister so it didn't really bother Reynolds anymore. James was sitting behind his desk reviewing paperwork. He didn't even look up as Reynolds began to tell him of what he found. "I took one of the K9s to the Tai crime scene and found this." Reynolds held up the book. "What's that?" James asked finally looking up to see what his partner was talking about.

Reynolds went over to his desk and placed it in front of James, "I think it's your sister's diary."

Nat awoke to a grueling pain in the middle of his back. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling for about an hour's time, waiting for it to go away. When finally he ran out of patience he got out of bed and left his room.

Nat walked down the dark hallway to Rosalina's room. He didn't think she was awake so he didn't bother knocking and walked in. The entire room was dark. He could hear the sound of soft breathing a few feet in front of him so he followed it. When he found the bed he found the shoulder of its occupant and shook it gently. "Rosalina?" "Nat what is it?" Rosalina whispered in a surprised tone. Nat took it upon himself to turn on the lamp that was sitting on the bedside table.

A dim yellow light filled the room. Rosalina was staring up at him. Nat could see Dylan wrapped in a baby blanket between two pillows in the area beside Rosalina. He hadn't stirred at all in the sudden activity of the room. "Nat what is it?" she asked again. "I can't sleep," he answered. He was trying to hide how much his back hurt him but obviously it wasn't well enough. "Nat is your back hurting again?" she asked. He nodded and sat down beside her. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted, "so I was wondering if you were willing to keep me company." "I have to stay with Dylan," she explained, "I'm sorry." Nat tried to hide his disappointment, "Its okay," he said, but he didn't mean it. He really had hoped they could've stayed up together and talked or something. He didn't want to go back to his room and do the same thing he had done earlier until fatigue came over him.

"Maybe if we're quiet we can stay in here," she considered. Nat chewed over this suggestion for a moment. If he were to stay and fall asleep here his dad would have fits when he found out, but if he went back to his room he would be awake alone all night. He decided to meet it in the middle and stay with Rosalina until he was tired enough then he would go back to his own room.

"I'll be quiet," Nat promised with a smile.

"December 25th, 2008- I can't believe my eyes as I look at myself in the mirror. The long silky white dress, the church, and seeing Christopher in a tuxedo at the end of the aisle; it's all like a wonderful dream that I would die if I woke up from…

April 31, 2010- I had awoke that morning in the most excruciating pain I have ever experienced, but it was excitement not fright that filled me. I woke up Christopher and after telling him the news he quickly went into a scurry to find my bag and whatnot. I myself was completely calm as I sat there for a moment and reminisced on the past two years. I would have never imagined I would have such a great husband and step-children….

James shut the book abruptly. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't. He stood up from his chair in his family's den and went upstairs of his home. His wife and children were all in bed. He took great care in not making a sound as he entered his bedroom. He could see the shape of his wife covered by the blankets of the bed. James walked over to the closet and opened it. On the shelf in the very back of the closet there was a box marked 'keepsakes' in red sharpie ink. He opened the box and carefully placed the book inside. Then as quickly as the closet was opened it was closed

Rosalina had allowed Nat to sit on Dylan's side of the bed. She held her sleeping baby brother in her arms with her best friend at her side. She bushed small stands of brown hair out of his face. She looked at the birthmark on his tiny knuckle. It was just one small dark circle but even it made her remember her father. She could remember the same birthmark on her father's knuckle.

"He's so adorable," Nat said, giving her a smile. She looked at her brother. "Every time I look at him the only thing I see is my dad," she said solemnly. "I'm so sorry Rosie," he said. Rosalina rolled her eyes at him and held Dylan closer to her. "What do you have to be sorry for Nat? You didn't lose your mom and dad, you're brother didn't leave you; and you certainly are not about to be given to a family you barely know," she snapped with pure fury, "and don't call me Rosie, not ever." Dylan's eyes shot open and his entire face began to turn red as let out a wail.

Nat sat silently as Rosalina rocked Dylan. Nat knew he should go but something inside him made him want to stay. "You know when I was two I remember my mom having trouble getting Alex to go to sleep." "Oh please Nat, how can anyone remember anything when they're that young," Rosalina said in exasperation. "I can," Nat insisted calmly, "I remember a lot of things from when I was that young." Finally giving up on soothing Dylan she handed him to Nat. "Prove it then," she said.

Nat looked at the crying baby boy and after a quick thought he began to sing. _"Your smile, your wave, your beauty, your kindness, your humor, your love, keeps me on the ground. You're dancing, you're praising, your intellectual side, you're tough and soft, your smile keeps me on the ground, oh. Your smile keeps me on the ground; your smile keeps me on the ground; your smile keeps me on the ground, keeps me on the ground, keeps me on the ground, keeps me on the ground…" _Rosalina shut her eyes as Nat continued to sing. Dylan's cooing proved that she had been right all along: no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to take care of Dylan herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Rosalina woke up the next morning Nat was gone. Dylan was lying asleep beside her in between two pillows like he had been the night before. She got out of bed carefully and went to Nat's room. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Nat was lying on his back in his bed. He had his hands behind his head and was mindlessly staring at the ceiling. "Nat?" He blinked a couple of times then looked over at her in the doorway. "Can I come in?" she asked. He nodded. She walked in the room and sat down on the bed beside him. She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just so stressed over everything and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't mean to blame it on you." He flashed her a half smile, "that's nice of you to say Rosalina. I accept your apology."

"Thanks for singing to Dylan last night I've never seen him fall asleep that fast in his life." "I've never seen you fall asleep that fast either," Nat said with a laugh, "first verse and you're out like a light!" She blushed, "so I was tired." "Very tired apparently," Nat smirked. "Whatever," she answered back. "Where's Dylan?" he asked. "Asleep," she answered, "can I ask you a question?" "Sure," Nat said. "Do you remember when we-"

Alex swung the door open and peered in the room. "Hey Rosalina your uncle's on the phone," he said. "Okay I'll be right there," she told him. He nodded and shut the door. "I better go. I'll talk to you later Nat," she said as she stood up. She cross the room to the door and opened it. "Wait." Rosalina turned back to Nat. "What were you going to ask me?" She had to think for a moment to remember. "Oh yeah, do you remember when we first met?" Nat nodded, "in the park on a cold afternoon." He smiled warmly, "I'll always remember that," he said. She smiled back and agreed then went to answer her call.

Rosalina clenched the phone so hard she was sure her hand would be red. "Yes Uncle Kennedy," she muttered. "Good girl. I'll be over to pick you up on Saturday, okay?" "Okay." "You can even bring Dylan if you want. My wife would be happy to see him," he said. "That won't be necessary Mr. and Mrs. Wolff can watch him," Rosalina said and pinned her lips together. Her Uncle Kennedy sounded a little disappointed as he said goodbye but Rosalina didn't care.

She went back upstairs to Nat's room. When she got there she found that Nat wasn't there. After a quick thought she walked back to her room. When she opened the door she found Nat sitting on the edge of her bed holding Dylan. Dylan was looking up at Nat with his usual wide-eyed stare. Nat greeted her with a smile, "he was awake when I came in," he said. His smile disappeared to worry when he saw Rosalina's expression. "He's gonna make me go house hunting with him and his family," she said, collapsing onto the bed in tears. "What's wrong with that?" he asked sheepishly. She pressed her face into the bed, so she wouldn't have to look at him. "What if they make me move far away?" "They wouldn't do that especially with their kids," Nat said sensibly, "and besides you're 17 and its November which means you'll only have to stay for a few months away." She sat up and sighed, "This will be the first Thanksgiving my father and I won't spend together," she said. Nat placed his free hand onto Rosalina's back. "You can spend it with my family if you want," he said. Rosalina lifted her head, revealing her red eyes to him. "I can't do that Nat and you know I can't," she sobbed. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he replied, "but if you want to spend Thanksgiving with people you know we're here for you, you know that." She lifted herself up and sat up on the bed. She smiled, "You don't know how much that means to me." "I think I do," he said giving her a one-arm hug. Dylan squealed in delight, drawing all attention to him. Nat laughed, "are you excited little guy, are you?"

As promised Rosalina's Uncle Kennedy arrived with his family at 8:00 a.m. Saturday morning. She was waiting in the living room with Nat and Alex when Mr. Wolff called her to the front door. She half-smiled when she saw the man standing in the threshold. His red hair was neatly combed and slicked back as always when he went somewhere important. He was wearing his uniform which again was the usual under these circumstances. "Are you ready darling?" he asked her. Rosalina only nodded and followed him out. They walked outside to a blue 2010 Ford Fusion. She got into the back seat with her six-year-old cousin, Brody, and her ten-year-old cousin, Lila, while her uncle sat down in the driver's seat next to his wife. He started the car and they were off to their destination.

Around 6:00 p.m. Rosalina was dropped off and she ran upstairs to the Wolff's apartment. She knocked on the door and as soon as it was open she went inside. "What's wrong with you Rosalina?" She heard Alex ask as he closed and locked the door again, but she didn't turn around to consult him. Instead she made her way to Nat's room as quickly as she could. "Nat?" she said opening the door but found he wasn't there. She went down to her room but found he wasn't there either. Alex walked down the hall and stood behind her in the doorway. "He's not here," he said. "Then where is he?" she asked without looking at him. "On the roof," he replied then walked back up the hallway.

The roof; why hadn't she thought of that? That was Nat's favorite place. He always went there to think or to just get away from everyone. He had invited her up there with him a few times in the years they had known each other, and on each occasion something was bothering him that he wanted to talk about. She didn't want to go up the same way Nat always did, climbing out his window and using the fire escape, so she left the Wolffs' apartment and went up the stairs that led to the fire exit door. She opened the door and was greeted by a rush of cold air. The sun was just beginning to set. Its rays cast long shadows against the ground. She looked around and quickly found Nat sitting in one of the lawn chairs he, Thomas, and Qaasim had hauled up one summer afternoon. She walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him. "We need to talk," she said. He nodded and let out a sigh; he obviously already had known what was coming.

Rosalina told Nat of the house her uncle had taken her to see. It was out in a country-looking setting. The house had three floors and grand rooms. The massive backyard was also occupied by small woodland waiting to be explored. The front yard had a small gravel path which led to the lake. The best thing she could remember about this place was the community ranch. Nat had always known Rosalina had a fondness for horses because of the way she would talk about them when she was younger and the horse figures in her room. For a moment Nat pondered, 'did her Uncle Kennedy know this to'? If he were looking for a way to make her comfortable that could be the way to go about it.

When she was done it occurred to him the only flaw that could be found with the property. "Rosalina how far away is it?" he asked. She shifted in her seat then looked down and said, "It's four hours from here to there." "So that means…" "That means we won't be together." For years Nat had always been dependent on Rosalina for someone to talk to when he was upset; someone to tell things that he could tell no one else, and now she was leaving. Now he bit his lip with a sudden hatred for her uncle. He knew how close they were. Nat had even been invited to attend her step mother's and father's wedding. Had seeing them share that dance together mean nothing to him? Now, thanks to him, Rosalina was going to be taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was a quiet night in a small neighborhood just outside New York City. The barren black sky was lifted only by a few street lights. The yards of the homes were deserted as well as the streets, besides a couple of parked cars. However, if it was said there was absolutely no one outside then they were deeply deceived.

Having been covered by shadows a group of NYPD members stormed the porch of a house and after a signal an officer broke down the door. With their guns at the ready the officers filed into the building. "This is NYPD," one officer yelled into the dark abyss, "we have you surrounded; surrender or we will use force." Not a single light came on in the home. There wasn't a single movement in the house so the officers were forced to move in into the inevitable.

The static on the radio was noisy but Officer Albert Reynolds spoke as loud as he could until he was heard. "I repeat, we have officers down-we need back up and medical attention immediately." Around him the quiet neighborhood had awaken and horror-stricken occupants were going into a panic.

Rosalina woke up to her little brother crying. After seeing he hadn't soiled his diaper she guessed he was hungry so she scooped him up and wrapped him in his blanket. She could hear the television on as she walked down the hall. "Who could be awake watching TV now?" she thought, knowing that the Wolffs' never left the television on without anyone there to watch it. Of course, with Dylan bawling into her shoulder a silent decent of the stairs wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe you should try rubbing his back." Rosalina jumped at the sound of Nat's voice. He was sitting on the couch with the cheesiest grin on his face. "I scared you, didn't I?" he said, stifling a laugh. She shook her head, "you just startled me," she said. "Same thing," he replied, his smile fading. His eyes went to Dylan. "Is he okay?" he asked. Rosalina noted there was deep concern in his voice so she quickly answered, "Yeah, he's just hungry." "Didn't he eat a couple of hours ago?" Nat asked. She nodded, "but I don't know what else can be wrong with him." "Maybe if I sing to him he'll calm down," he suggested. Rosalina shook her head and explained she had tried to sing him to sleep earlier but it hadn't worked. Nat gave Rosalina one of his dazzling grins as he got up and walked over to her. He then took the baby from her, "let me try," he said. He sat down on the couch again cradling the baby. The silky-haired little boy stared up at him, red faced and teary-eyed, as he began to sing. He sang _'Your Smile'_ just as he had the night before, hoping for the same reaction. _"…Keeps me on the ground. Your smile keeps me on the ground,"_ Nat smiled as Dylan cooed with happiness as he continued, _"Your smile keeps me on the gro-ou-ou-nd. Keeps me on the ground…."_

Rosalina could hear the phone as it began to ring. Forced by habit, she was about to walk over to the small table in the living room that contained the phone to answer it, but she quickly override her brain when she remembered this wasn't really her home. It was only when Nat asked, "can you get that Rosalina," that she allowed herself to go over to it.

As she picked it up she could instantly hear overlapping voices on the line. "Hello?" she said. "Is this the Wolff's residence?" a voice asked. It took Rosalina a second to realize it was her Aunt Mary, her Uncle Kennedy's wife. She could tell by the note of distress in her aunt's voice that something was wrong. "Hi Aunt Mary, is everything okay?" "No, your uncle's hurt. You have to get to the hospital right away. Tell Polly and Michael to bring you." Rosalina's mouth dropped open a little. Never in her life would she have thought that another casualty would come to her family so soon after her parents' deaths. "I'll be there as quick as I can," she told her aunt before hanging up the phone. She looked over to Nat, who to her surprise, had been listening the entire time to her side of the conversation. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Wake up your parents."

Nat woke up his father and Mr. Wolff took Rosalina to the hospital. The other members of the Wolff family didn't come because they didn't see it fit to waking up two infants that late at night. Rosalina stayed in the waiting room with her Aunt Mary, Brody, and Lila until 7:00 a.m. The first light of cold sunshine was just beginning to reach the room's window when a doctor came in. Rosalina was barely conscious as the doctor woke up her aunt. Her neck was beginning to hurt from her restless sleep in her chair. Brody had his head in her lap so getting up wasn't an option. She fell back to sleep as the doctor led her aunt outside.

Nat didn't have such a good night's sleep either. He had stayed up pretty much the entire time while Rosalina was gone. Only when his dad came into the living room and told him to back to bed did he go to his room but he didn't go to sleep. Sometime in the course of the night he came back downstairs with his pillow and blanket, turned the television on again, and fell asleep on the couch.

Nat woke up around 7:30 a.m. He didn't move though until about 7:40 and that was just to get the remote so he could surf the channels. Nothing really interested him enough to make him stop pushing the button to the next channel until he saw the face of Rosalina's uncle on the news channel. He stopped and turned up the volume just enough for him to hear what the reporter was saying.

_"Last night NYPD got information of the location of the gunmen in the twelve Manhattan murders this year from an anonymous source. Eight officers were sent with a warrant to an undisclosed location last night to apprehend anyone at the scene for questioning. At approximately 3:20 a.m. a distress call was heard from one of the officers after gunshots had been fired. Emergency personnel and backup arrived fifteen minutes later, but for some it wasn't soon enough…"_

Nat stared at the screen, distraught by the report as the names of fallen officers were called.

_"…..Todd Pelt, Jake Webbs, Conner Blake…."_

At the hospital Rosalina was shaken awake. Brody stared at her through green tear soaked eyes and hugged her. She rubbed his back, confused for a minute. She looked over at her aunt, whom was sitting in the chair next to her. She was crying to. She looked at Rosalina then shook her head and left the room. Lila followed her without giving Rosalina a single glance. Brody, however, didn't move an inch away from her and buried his face into her arm.

_"….and Kennedy James. May God bless these families and help them through this tough time. I'm Walter Cooper and this is Channel 10 News."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"The Lord is my Shepard. I shall not want…" Rosalina listened to the preacher recite the psalm intently. She repeated each word in thought several times. This was her only way to drift away from the world. Away from the sobs of Aunt Mary; away from the people dress in black around the casket as it was slowly placed at the bottom of its resting place. There was not a dry eye of the bystanders except her. She had cried when her parents were killed and when her brother left her, but now her despair had hit rock-bottom and she could cry no more for it.

"…Surely goodness and mercy shall not follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Nat walked down the hall to Rosalina's room. She had not left her room since they returned from her uncle's funeral. His mother had told him to give her some time and she'll come around, but he had never seen her so sad before. He knocked three times on the door then opened it.

Rosalina was lying down on her bed staring out the window. She made no notion that she had heard him come in so he knocked on the open door. "It's your home Nat, you don't have to knock," she muttered. "It's your room," he corrected as he walked over and sat next to her.

"I just came to check on you," Nat said, "I wanted to make sure you're okay." "I'm fine, thanks," she replied. He nodded, "Uh, Alex and I were going to watch a movie; would you like to join us?" She shook her head, "I just want to stay here." "Please," he said but her decision wouldn't budge. "Well I guess Alex, Dylan, Noah, and I won't have the pleasure of your presence tonight," he said with a sigh then he stood up. "I'll see you later," Nat said as he exited the room. Rosalina waited for him to come back in and ask a nonchalant question, but when he didn't she figured for once he had been serious.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Mrs. Wolff asked her sons. "I want to watch _'The Fox and the Hound 2'_," Alex announced. "Why you've seen it at least a million times," Nat said rolling his eyes. "Maybe so, but Dylan and Noah haven't seen it once," Alex replied. "That's a great idea Alex. I'm sure they'll love it," Mrs. Wolf appraised him. Alex excused himself to retrieve the DVD while Mrs. Wolff went to go get the babies.

Nat slumped down on the couch. His dad had left for work two hours ago and he wasn't due back until well past midnight. His parents' anniversary was coming up soon. He had heard his father on the phone talking about it, but Nat didn't think he had anything that special planned.

He heard Alex coming downstairs but didn't bother greeting him with another opinion of the movie they were watching. It wasn't that he didn't like the movie; it was just he had see it too much. He was half-surprised when instead of his little brother sitting down next to him it was Rosalina.

"You change your mind?" he asked. She shrugged, "I didn't want to change my mind but I had nothing better to do." That was enough for Nat. He told her how he and David planned to go out to the park the next day and invited her to come along. "I don't know if I should leave Dylan that-" "My mom will watch him," he promised. She seemed reluctant but she nodded, agreeing to go, as Mrs. Wolff reentered the room with a baby in each arm.

Rosalina took Dylan who cooed in endearment as she sat him in her lap. He was a little heavier since they first moved in which meant he must be growing well. Noah, however, didn't look any bigger than the day she first met him. He was always sleeping, which is why she rarely saw him, but she did hear him crying sometimes at night.

Alex returned to the room, in his hand was the DVD. "Alright people ready for some entertainment?" he asked. "Not really," Nat answered, just to get on his brother's nerves. It didn't work though because he ignored it. Alex placed the DVD into the player and pushed 'play'.

Rosalina felt someone shaking her and she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Mr. Wolff. "Wake up; we need to talk," he said. She was about to ask about what, but before she knew what was happening Mr. Wolff led her out of her room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Mrs. Wolff. She had worry written all over her face, but Mr. Wolff remained expressionless. She sat down next to Mrs. Wolff and Mr. Wolff took the seat next to Rosalina. There wasn't a clock in the room but she knew it must be really late at night or really early in the morning since Mr. Wolff was in. She knew there was always the chance he didn't have to go to work that day but she didn't know the probability of that being true.

"We need to talk," Mr. Wolff repeated, "about yours and your siblings' living arrangements since your Aunt Mary is no longer willing to take you in." Rosalina swallowed, "are we still going to be together?" "Well," he took a brief moment to test his words in thought before saying them, "yes you and Dylan but Josh is 19 so legally he's an adult and-" "I'll be 18 this summer," she intercepted. "Yes we know and took this into consideration," Mr. Wolff continued, "we are speaking more of your brother. He needs an adult to take care of him so we were thinking that your Uncle Stephen and Aunt Holly would raise him and you stay here until you go off to college next fall." Rosalina gasped. Even the thought of Dylan being brought up by those people was almost too much for her to bear; short memories from her last visit passed through her mind.

"No I don't want him to go there," she objected. "Keep your voice down," he said stiffly, "Noah and Dylan are asleep in our room." Then more calmly he added, "right now there are four children living in this apartment which only contains 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. If Noah has to live here we won't have room for two toddlers running around." "But maybe if I got a job and saved I can get enough for an apart-" "Out of the question!" Mr. Wolff scolded before she could finish the statement, "your main focus right now should be your studies, not taking care of a baby." "He's my baby brother; I owe it to my father." "You owe nothing of the sort!" he exclaimed, "Your father would want you to finish school, then marry, and start a family." "Well my father also wouldn't want Dylan to have to live with those horrid people!" She shouted as she got up and walked out of the room, the sound of a screaming child apparent some where in the house behind her.

"Well you are just a kid," David remarked. As they had planned David, Nat, and Rosalina had gone to the park early the next day. They had been talking on the swings when Rosalina had brought up the conversation between her and Mr. Wolff the previous night. "But I can't let him have to live with them," Rosalina said trying to go higher. "Well what's wrong with them?" David asked. "They're…they're….well they scare me," she muttered, allowing her swing to go slower and slower until it stopped. Nat and David did the same and she told them what happened.

Four years before, when Rosalina was just 13, she and her father had gone to visit her aunt and uncle for a week. They had stayed with them since Aunt Holly and Uncle Stephen had two extra guest rooms. Uncle Stephen was her dad's brother so they were really close and during the entire visit they spent hours and hours together. While they had gone to a store to look at fishing gear it happened. Aunt Holly and Uncle Stephen had a daughter named Mattie. She was 11 at the time. Rosalina had heard only half of the conversation between Aunt Holly and Mattie. Mattie had done something at school that had resulted in her being suspended. This made Aunt Holly furious and was continuously yelling things about how Mattie should think more of how these things could affect her future. Rosalina heard Mattie say, "I do care about my future, more than you ever did!"

Rosalina bit her lip and refused to continue the story.

Nat and Rosalina returned to the Wolff's apartment at 4:30. Nat had taken notice of how little Rosalina had spoken after talking about her aunt and uncle. This was worrisome for him. He wondered if something bad had happened to Mattie. He had hoped that she would bring up the subject again at the park but she hadn't instead her mood had become gloomier than it was yesterday.

Rosalina went up to her room and Nat followed her. He shut the door behind them as they entered the room and sat down on the bed with her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, "I just want to be alone right now." He knew that was her way of telling him to leave but he didn't want to. He had to know why she was so scared of her aunt and uncle. "Please tell me Rose, tell me what happened." He was very careful not to use the name 'Rosie', fore he feared that she would yell at him and kick him out at once.

She found comfort in his eyes so she did not shed a tear as she spoke. "She hit her," she croaked, "not like how someone would be hit on the head for saying something stupid or whatever. This hit was really hard and it hurt me from where I was sitting just as it hurt Mattie. When my dad and Uncle Stephen came back they saw the bruise on Mattie's face and she told everything." Nat hugged her, "I'm sorry," he said. She held him tightly, "and I don't think Uncle Stephen has ever forgiven her."

"You're not going there," Nat said as he let go of her, "I don't know how we'll do it but I'm not letting you go there. I want you and Dylan to stay here." "But your parents said I can't," Rosalina reminded him. "I don't care what my parents said, some how you're staying here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Nat stayed up that night waiting for his father to get home. It wasn't until 3:15 he heard the front door open then shut. He walked slowly downstairs, careful not to make too much noise. "Dad?" he said looking down at his father from the top of the staircase. "Nat what in the world are you doing up this late?" he asked in surprise. "I had something to tell you," he replied walking down the stairs, "It's really important." "Well it should be since you stayed up until almost 3:30 a.m. to say it," his dad responded. He placed his jacket on a coat hook next to the front door. "Well what is it then? I need to get some sleep," he said. Nat had a feeling his dad wanted to make this as quick as possible but unfortunately for him he couldn't.

Rosalina was shaken awake. It was Mr. Wolff again. "Come downstairs," he said. Like last time he wasn't straight-forward as to why. Dylan had been sleeping with her for the night so she picked him up and wrapped him a blanket. He made a few sounds of protest but was asleep again before she was down the stairs. Mrs. Wolff was sitting at the table again but this time Nat was sitting next to her. Rosalina sat down next to Nat. "What's going on?" she asked him. He took Dylan from her arms and said, "My parents wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Wolff nodded, "Nat tells us that your aunt abused her daughter once." "I didn't use the word _'abuse'_," Rosalina said to Nat defensively. "I used it,' Mrs. Wolff corrected, "I probably shouldn't have. I'm sorry." "It's alright," she accepted the apology. Mrs. Wolff started again but this time she was more careful with the use of her words. "Nat tells us your aunt hit your cousin once. He said, you said that this scared you. Why does it scare you?" she asked.

"Because I always think what if she does the same thing to me? I know it might sound selfish but I always worry about her doing the same thing to me and not if she could be doing that to Mattie right now." "No you don't sound selfish hon," Mrs. Wolff said comfortingly, "If I were your age and still had my whole life ahead of me I would do the same." "Does that mean they can stay here?" Nat asked. He looked up from Dylan, whom he had been watching as he slept. Mr. Wolff immediately answered this question by stating, "As we told you before if Noah has to stay here we just don't have room for four children." "Michael what else can we do?" Mrs. Wolff said to her husband in a troubled tone. "We'll see what happens," he told her. Rosalina wasn't quite sure what this meant but she hoped that she and her brother weren't still at risk of leaving the state. Mr. Wolff stood up and told Nat and Rosalina to go back to bed.

Nat handed Dylan to Rosalina as they left the room. "What's gonna happen?" she asked, taking the sleeping child into her arms. "Like my dad said," Nat replied, "We'll see what happens." He eyed her hopefully. He couldn't deny how much he wanted her to stay there. He didn't care that there wasn't room. He wanted them to stay.

They had lived near each other since he was nine and he didn't want that to change. "You know whatever happens we'll always be friends, right?" she asked. He knew she had assumed what he was thinking by what ever expression was playing on his face. He nodded. "I have to go," he said promptly and hurried up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He shut the door behind him with a sigh.

Officer Reynolds sat in his boss's office. He knew why he had been called in and what was about to happen. It had been almost three weeks since the death of his partner, Officer James, and he knew his boss thought that was more than enough time for him to recover from the shock and morn for his partner, but it wasn't.

Usually partners are chosen at random and neither person knew each other at the start, but they warm up to each other. This wasn't the case for Officer Reynolds and Officer James. They had met each other in college. They had coincidently taken almost all the same classes. One day they had been paired together for a project and after the class period that it took to complete it anyone could have sworn they had always been friends. James's parents had invited Reynolds to spend a few days of the holidays with them and he had gladly accepted. Reynolds and James only lived thirty minutes from each other so going from house-to-house wasn't a problem. He had gone over to James's house a few days after Christmas. He and James had been applying for jobs in law enforcement for after college. One of which they had both applied for had called Reynolds back. He found out later that the same thing had happened to James. After they graduated they went to training and out of luck had eventually been paired as partners.

"Reynolds?" The chief called his name, drawing him away from his thoughts, "I need to have a word with you."

* * *

**_A.N- _So did you guys like this chapter? What do you think will happen? Please Review. :) I've decided to celebrate Summer and Independence Day another new chapter next week! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

After the doctor completed his analysis of the babies he confirmed Rosalina's suspicions. "It concerns me of how small he is," the pediatrician continued, "he's twice as small as he should be at this age." "Well maybe he isn't as old as we originally thought," Mrs. Wolff considered but the doctor shook his head. He explained to her that Noah matched the description of a six month old if his weight was not included. He advised her to take Noah to the hospital to have further blood tests done.

They were in one of Dr. Gerald's examining rooms. Pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger were painted on the walls around them. Mrs. Wolff had insisted for Noah and Dylan to go see a doctor. "Winter is here and I won't allow these two to catch anything at their age," she had said. Since it was an afternoon appointment Rosalina was allowed to go after completing all of her homework. She wasn't really paying attention to Dr. Gerald's diagnosis. She was deep in thought.

She couldn't believe it but it had happened. Yesterday, Tuesday night, Mr. Wolff had come home unusually early. It was about 11:00 and Alex had already gone to bed and Mrs. Wolff and her were in the living room rocking Dylan and Noah to sleep. Mr. Wolff called Mrs. Wolff into their room to have a private conversation. Mrs. Wolff gave Noah to Nat, whom had been sitting on the couch watching TV, and followed him.

"I wonder if he got a promotion or something." Nat had wondered out loud. Rosalina had shrugged and went back to her task at hand. When Mr. and Mrs. Wolff returned Mr. Wolff had a beaming grin on his face, but Mrs. Wolff seemed troublesome. "We need to talk to you two," Mr. Wolff said. "Oh how many times are we going to hear that sentence?" Nat asked. "Final time," Mr. Wolff assured him as he sat down on the upholstery of the purple couch. Nat gave Noah back to his mother, who quickly shushed him as he tried to fuss. Mrs. Wolff left the room carrying the baby. Rosalina sat next to Nat and Mr. Wolff next to her. "You both know what I said about not having space for everyone to live here permanently," he began. Both teens nodded silently. Rosalina held Dylan a little tighter as he stirred in his sleep.

She could hear tiny objects outside pelting the roof as Mr. Wolff continued, rain? "Nat your grandmother, my mother, owned a house that's about an hour away from here. There's not much of a town around it compared to here, but it's bigger than this apartment." Disbelief came over Rosalina immediately, "does that mean we can stay?" she asked. "Possibly," he answered, "we want you to stay but there's still your aunt and uncle who have to give up custody rights for you two. We could take them to court, but Mrs. Wolff thinks it would be a better idea to ask them instead. And if they agree we'll adopt you and Dylan." Rosalina's eyes brightened for the first time in weeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could have a permanent home and a permanent family like she had when her parents were alive. "But what about school?" Nat asked. "The bus that runs out there goes to your schools here, but you're going to have to get up earlier to catch it," Mr. Wolff informed them. "Oh great," Nat muttered under his breath.

Two weeks later schools were closed for Thanksgiving Break. Mr. Wolff had finally gotten his wife to approve of the move. It was definably going to be a white Thanksgiving according to the weather man. A cold front was to move in that weekend which would result in 1 inch of snow, the first of the season. Alex couldn't contain himself in the wait for the inevitable snow. He found Nat's old sled and place it in the hall closet. Everyone else, however, had other things on their minds.

Rosalina woke up early one morning to find frost on her window. She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. She looked outside and found it was cloudy and doubted the frozen Earth would melt very soon. The bare branches of nearby trees shook as a chilling breeze crept past them. The winter had only been there for a little over a month's time and had already eaten away greedily at the plants leaving them crippled, wilted, and few in numbers. She left the window and returned to bed. She found comfort in the warmth of the sheets. Although she was not tired she closed her eyes. Dylan lied asleep only a few inches away from her surrounded in a fence of pillows. She knew there was no chance really that he would remember this Christmas, but at that moment she promised herself she'd make it the best he would ever have.

* * *

**_A.N._****-**** Hope you liked the chapter. I didn't forget my promise. I've been having computer issues all week. So glad they're finally over. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Through a deep void he decided where he was supposed to be. He wore his thin black jacket which had one torn sleeve, jeans, and the black boots he received for a previous year's birthday. He walked down the dark street in the icy wind. He didn't care how cold it was. No matter what the temperature was it would never penetrate how cold he was on the inside. He walked up the driveway of a brick house. It was one of the only ones on the block but he knew he had the right one even if he didn't look at the address on the mailbox. He had been here so many times the past two years and tonight would be his final time.

Four days before Mr. and Mrs. Wolff had tried to contact Rosalina's aunt and uncle in Philadelphia but didn't receive an answer. They're lawyer wrote a letter to Philadelphia and said they should receive it in a few days, a week at the most. The letter asked for the Wolffs to have legal custody of Rosalina and Dylan and nothing more. Mr. Wolff thought it was best for his family to start anew and decided they should start packing and fix up their new house no matter what the result would be.

"So have you finished packing?" Nat asked Rosalina as he entered her room. "Not much to pack," she answered as she taped down the only box that concealed hers and Dylan's things. Nat knelt down on the floor next to her, "we'll fix that. We're going to your old house to collect all of Dylan's and your stuff. You can stay here if you want." She paused. She hadn't been to her old house since what happened. She didn't know if she would be able to take it, but she also knew her dad would want her to be strong for hers and Dylan's sakes. She looked at Nat, "I want to go," she told him. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, "yes, I'm sure."

The blue Toyota Rav4 pulled up to the building and shut its engine off. Its occupants sat inside it staring at the home for a few moments which turned into minutes. Mr. Wolff unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. "Well these boxes aren't going to pack themselves," he said. Alex nodded in agreement and exited the vehicle as well. "You sure you're ready for this?" Nat asked Rosalina. She bit her lip then nodded. For a moment she wished she had stayed home with Mrs. Wolff and the babies but she knew she had to do this. It was her closure.

Rosalina got out of the car with Nat close to her side. They walked up the driveway together carrying boxes. The place where it happened was in the same room as the front door. She looked at the red carpet, which had been cleaned several times after the crime scene was closed, then at the hole in the window. She drew in a shaky breath then exhaled.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Nat asked. She nodded. With a gentle hand he guided her upstairs. Mr. Wolff and Alex were already in Dylan's room at work so Rosalina and Nat went to her room. "Weird how life can be taken from you so easily," she muttered. "I know," Nat sighed, "Makes you really think are you living your life to the fullest because tomorrow you could be gone and you'll never know what could have been if you had tried."

Rosalina sat down on her bed and looked around her room. So many memories had been made here. She had never thought about how precious her time with her father was until it was over. She could feel the tears before they came. "Nat?" she said with a sniff. Nat sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her. "It's okay," he whispered. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore but I am anyways," she said. "You can cry for them as long as you want but as long as you do He will be upset because you aren't moving on," Nat replied as he wiped the tears from her face. "Please don't cry anymore," he pleaded, "No amount of tears will bring them back. You can't keep dwelling on the past." She said nothing, just nodded.

He stood up and grabbed a box from where they had been dropped on the floor. He went over to her horse derby collections on one of her shelves and asked, "Do you want me to pack all of them?" She nodded. All of them were special to her for different reasons. She remembered her father had given her a Palomino set for her ninth birthday. He knew that palominos had always been her favorite type of horse. She would always treasure it. Nat took care of the derby collections while Rosalina gathered all her clothes and packed them in a purple suitcase that had been in her closet. Once Nat was done he packed her stuffed animals and whatever else she told him to. It wasn't long before they were done. Mr. Wolff told them that all the furniture, except Dylan's crib, must stay.

They got home at about 8:00 that night. Mrs. Wolff greeted them with dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. "Did everything go well?" she asked as they sat down around the table. She placed a plate in front of all of them. "Yes, it didn't take as long as I anticipated," Mr. Wolff said, "we finished around 7:00 and had enough time to take everything to storage so we can pick it up when we start moving our things to the new house." "Don't you mean 'old house'?" Alex asked crudely. Alex wasn't as excited about the move as everyone else was. All he saw was that he would no longer be living so close to his friends. "Alex, please," Mr. Wolff said glaring at him, "this is my mother's house so you must respect it." Alex nodded but Nat saw in his eyes that he was hurt. Alex was never really the person that always wanted his way, but this was one of the times that if he didn't get his way it would break his heart. Nat decided he would talk to him about it later, maybe that will make him feel better.

He waited until everyone had gone to their rooms to prepare for bed then went to his brother's room. He knocked on the door and after a moment Alex opened it. "Hey," Nat greeted, "I was wondering can I talk to you about something." "Sure, what?" he questioned curiously. The feeling of pain was gone from his eyes now. He seemed in a good mood now for some reason. He was even smiling. "Uh, are you okay with us moving?" Nat asked. Alex's smile disappeared and he responded with a "No." "But you'll see all your friends at school," Nat reminded him, "it'll be like we never left." "But we _are_ leaving! Alex snapped, "If you hadn't come home that night with that baby this would have never happened!" With that, he slammed the door shut in Nat's face.

"Who would do this?" Nat whispered in horror as the baby began to cry. The rain was now beginning pour on them. "I can't leave you here," he said more to himself than the wailing infant. He picked up the baby and wrapped the blanket that had been in the box around it. "You're alright now, little guy," he said as thunder echoed across the sky. Nat struggled back to the road on his sore ankle. The gleaming yellow light of the street lights were there to greet him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He looked at his watch and with a sigh continued home.

When he got to the front door of his family's apartment the baby had nuzzled into his chest, sleeping. Fear gripped him, what would his parents say? He was sure he did the right thing because he couldn't leave it out in the rain. After taking a deep breath he unlocked the door with his key.

"You're late again, Nathaniel," he heard his father say as he turned to close and relock the door. "I'm sorry dad," he said, "Dad." He took another deep breath then turned around. "Dad I found this kid on the side of the road." His dad, who had been sitting on the couch reading a book, stood up immediately and went over to his son. "The side of the road?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard Nat correctly. Nat handed the infant to his father. Mr. Wolff uncovered the baby's face. The baby's eyes immediately opened. They were a dull emerald green. "He's sick," Mr. Wolff muttered. He handed the baby back to Nat. "I'll go wake your mother. We must report this to the authorities."

Nat brought himself back to the present. He was still staring at Alex's closed door. He didn't think it was wise to try to talk any sense into his brother for the night. He decided he would wait until tomorrow when he came back from the trip to the hospital with his mother, Rosalina, Dylan, and Noah.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The Wolff family awoke to fresh white snow powdering the lawn of their building. Rosalina went over to the window as soon as she woke up. She could see the ground was covered with the stuff and Alex was out there in it. He had a friend with him, but both preteens were barely recognizable under the layers of clothing. She could only tell it was Alex by his blue winter coat.

"Hey." She jumped in surprise of hearing a voice so close to her. She turned and saw Nat. "Sorry did I startle you?" he asked. "I'm fine," she answered as she looked out at Alex again. "I feel so responsible for you guys having to move," she said as she watched Alex throw a snow ball at his companion. His friend toppled over from the momentum. "Don't be," Nat said, "you heard what my dad said, 'we're moving whether you're coming with us or not.'" "You're coming with us though," he added with assurance. "How are you so sure about that?" she asked. "I just am," he answered confidently. "Anyways this came in the mail for you," he said, handing her a package. "What is it?" she asked him, staring at the object wrapped in brown paper. "I don't know, open it," said Nat.

She ripped the package open. Inside she found a brown leather book and on it, in golden letters was the name 'Julia Kaye James.'

Rosalina stared out the window of the moving car. Nat was sitting next to her, Dylan and Noah were asleep in their car seats behind them, and Mrs. Wolff was driving. Alex was playing with his friend, Bentley, out in the snow when they had left and Mr. Wolff had the day off because a snow storm was to reach the area that night. So he was still asleep in bed.

Mrs. Wolff parked the car in hospital's parking lot. Nat and Mrs. Wolff unbuckled the babies and Rosalina got the baby bag. "I hope you two have prepared for a long wait," Mrs. Wolff said to Nat and Rosalina, "because we probably are going to be here until afternoon."

Mrs. Wolff was right about the long wait. It wasn't until 10:30 when the doctor called for Noah. Mrs. Wolff carried him as she followed the doctor. Nat and Rosalina stayed behind with Dylan in the waiting room since he wasn't allowed to go. "How much longer do you think it'll take?" Nat mumbled. His patience was running thin. He would've never thought that it would take nearly two hours just for someone to give a baby a couple of shots. "Not much longer," Rosalina, replied, but Nat wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Dylan. She had him in her lap. She was stroking his hair.

Nat looked at Dylan. The baby's brown eyes met his and a smile crossed the baby's sweet face. "Hey little guy," Nat said, giving Dylan a gentle smile. Nat held out his index finger to him. He stared at it momentarily then reached out to it with his little hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "Are you trying to shake my hand?" Nat asked him playfully. Rosalina giggled, "He likes you," she said. Nat chuckled as Dylan cooed at him.

They got home at exactly 12:00. "Mom how long is Alex going to be at Bentley's?" Nat asked. "He's sleeping over there tonight," his mother answered, "will you walk him home tomorrow?" He agreed as Rosalina unbuckled Dylan and wrapped him in his blue blanket. Nat couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or not but it was obvious Noah was up. He stared up at Nat red faced with a look of fear in his green eyes. "Don't worry," Nat said, unbuckling him and lifted him up, "I'm not going to hurt you like they did."

It was almost a full hour past midnight. Everyone had gone to bed except Nat, Rosalina, and Dylan. Rosalina had allowed Dylan to sleep all day as a result when she tried to put him to bed so she could get some rest he refused to go back to sleep. After suffering twenty straight minutes of crying she took him to Nat's room. Nat had been awake all along. He had been at his computer listening to music though his head phones so he hadn't heard Dylan's crying or Rosalina knocking on his bedroom door. She waited at the door for about a minute after knocking on it for a third time then she opened the it. Nat told her that there was no way that they were going to get Dylan to sleep so the only thing they could do was to get him to stop crying and after a visit from the tickle monster the crying was resolved

"Gosh I hate this bed," Nat said as he laid down on his bed next to Rosalina, in between them was Dylan. "Ask for a new one for your birthday or Christmas," Rosalina replied, "After Thanksgiving this Thursday neither will be that far off." "I almost completely forgot about Thanksgiving," he said in an astonished voice, "Its Sunday right?" "Monday," she corrected, "Your mom said we're going to your aunt's house." "Which one?" he asked. "I've forgotten," she answered, "the one who is married with twins and a baby." "My Aunt Kathy," Nat told her, "She has identical twin girls, Ashley and Jaymi, and a baby boy about Dylan's age. His name is Ezra."

"That's a beautiful name. My favorite baby names have always been Kimberly, Gabriella, Dustin, and Allison," Rosalina said. Nat's eyes toggled to Dylan. "Your awfully quiet little boy," he said to Dylan. Dylan looked up at him and smiled. "Awe," Rosalina giggled. The baby rolled over onto Nat and squealed. "He's been rolling over like that for a few days now," she said to Nat as he picked up Dylan and held him above his head, "maybe it's time for you to learn to crawl."

The little boy put his right thumb in his mouth and gurgled at Nat in reply. "Seems to me like he thinks that's a fine idea," Nat chuckled. He looked at Rosalina. "What do you say?" he asked, flashing his impeccable smile. She thought for a moment. With November drawing to an end Dylan would soon be ten-months-old. She wasn't sure how many months a baby had to be before it made its first attempts to become mobile, but she could recall a few recent times when Dylan had tried to slide himself across the floor in her room. "I guess that's a good idea," she finally answered.

For the next hour and forty minutes that's what they did. Rosalina placed Dylan onto a blanket on the floor and Nat got down onto the floor about a foot away from him. "Come on little guy, come on," Nat said to Dylan. Dylan stared at Nat then Rosalina. He reached up and tried to grab a handful of her hair, but she moved out of his reach. "Rosalina come over here. You're distracting him," Nat ordered. She got up and went over and sat down on the floor next to Nat. "Sorry," she said. He nodded. "Come on Dylan," he said again. Dylan grabbed at the edge of the blanket, in an effort to pull himself forward. After seeing the blanket couldn't support his weight his face began to turn red and his expression became a look of distress.

Rosalina got up and rushed to his side as tears began to form in his eyes. "He's not ready," she said to Nat as she picked him up. "It's okay," she said hugging her crying baby brother. "I thought he was ready," Nat said disappointingly. He stood up and went over to them. "He'll start crawling when he's ready. Don't push him because before you know it there's going to be nothing in the world that'll get him to sit down," she said. "I guess you're right," he replied. Nat asked to hold Dylan and she placed him in his arms. Tears were still running down his face. Nat placed Dylan's head on his shoulder and began to sing the first line of _'Your Smile'_. In a matter of minutes the baby had calmed down and fallen asleep.

"Thank you," Rosalina said in a soft voice. He nodded. "He's going to be such a good kid," Nat whispered, "and I feel so sorry for him because he'll never get to know his mother and father," Rosalina's eyes darkened as she looked at the baby nuzzling into her best friend's neck. Then suddenly she remembered something that could change what he just said. "No," she said, "he will know his mother because I have her diary."

Rosalina hadn't opened her step-mother's diary at all when she got it. She had only stared at the golden name that looked at her. After about a minute she had placed the book and the paper it had been wrapped in on her bedside table, next to her lamp. "I'll open it later," she had said to Nat. He had nodded and changed the subject.

Now she picked up the book again. Nat had followed her to her room so he could put Dylan to bed. He turned to her after he had fenced the baby with pillows on the bed. "Are you going to read it?" he asked her. "I don't know," she muttered as she stared at the brown leather of the book's cover. "I wonder who sent it to me." "Did you look at the address?" Nat asked. She shook her head and picked up the brown paper the diary had come in. "It's from my Aunt Mary," she repeated, "I wonder how she got it." "You can call her after breakfast," Nat told her. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here," he said, "bring the book with you." Rosalina went over and sat down next to Nat. "We're just doing this to get to know her better," Rosalina said as she handed the book to him.

Nat nodded, "You weren't really at home that much too actually become friends with her." "I tried to be but she wasn't the easiest person to get along with after Dylan arrived. She always over-reacted over small things," Rosalina said, her tone becoming distant as she remembered. "Postpartum Depression," Nat replied, "I over-heard my mom talking with Aunt Jesse and Aunt Kathy. She said she went through it with Alex, being all 'drama-queeny' is just a symptom." "I know that Nat but it's supposed to end a few weeks after the baby is born. Dylan was six months and she still had it," she told him. "I think it continues if the mother is really stressed. Was there anything bothering her?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Dylan wasn't exactly a healthy baby when he was born. He had colic. I know it can be common but Dylan wouldn't stop crying for four whole months and there wasn't anything we could do to help him." "Anything else?" Nat asked. He put his hand on her arm, "if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." "I want to," she assured him. She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment then looked away. "They were arguing over money the night they died," She muttered, "I don't know why. I thought we had tons of money from my dad's job and even more in our savings." "Where did your dad work?" Nat asked. Though he had known Rosalina for years she had never mentioned much about her home life. Nat could even count on his fingers the number of times he had been to her home. "He worked with stocks," she answered, "I don't know exactly what he did but he was paid a lot for his time."

"So he was sort of a Wall Street guy?" he asked in a joking manner. He was surprised when she nodded. "We were supposed to move to New York City a while ago but Dad knew how much our friends meant to Josh and me." "Well if your dad was paid all this money where did it all go?" Nat asked curiously. "That's what gets me: why would they fight over money if we were a privileged family?" she asked rhetorically. Nat looked down at the diary in Rosalina's hands, "Maybe you weren't as wealthy as you thought you were."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Instead of opening to the first page Nat flipped to the very end and found her last entry. "_September 29, 2010_," Nat read, "_I can't take it anymore. I have to tell Christopher before something happens. I feel like there's a ticking time bomb about to go off any day now._" Nat looked up at Rosalina, "that's all it says," he said. "Go to an earlier date," Rosalina told him. Instead of flipping back a couple of pages Nat flipped all the way back to the third page of the book.

"_September 25, 2007: Today was the greatest day of my life. I met the most wonderful guy. His name is Carter Nelson. We went to dinner and found we had a lot in common-_" "Wait did you say Carter?" Rosalina cut in to Nat's reading. "Yeah why, is it important?" Nat asked. She shrugged, "It's possible but I'm not so sure. A little more than a year ago I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard someone in the house. So I went out into the hall and then I heard Julia talking downstairs. I was going to go back to my room then because I knew it was her I had heard, but I became curious of whom she could be talking to so late. So I went downstairs and was able to stand at the bottom of the stairs because she was in the kitchen and all the lights were off. I heard her say, _'I can't it's impossible…I'm not going to do that….You know I do but I love Christopher to…I can't….There's something else I have to tell you Carter, I'm pregnant.'_" "So you think it's the same Carter?" Nat asked. She thought about it for a moment, but then decided she shouldn't think of anyone who has passed away that way.

She turned the pages in the book in Nat's hands a couple of times then said, "read this," Nat looked at the page and began to read. _"February 14, 2008: I can't believe what happened today- Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. Today Christopher asked me to marry him. I couldn't say 'yes' fast enough. I love Christopher and know he'll never make me regret my decision._" "If that's so why did she treat him so badly?" Rosalina asked bitterly. Her thoughts suddenly slipped back to the very moment her father told her and Josh that they were to get a new step-mom. Her first thought on the engagement had to have been the most hateful thought that she ever had in her entire life. She wished them to break-up before the wedding, but that hadn't happened. She was even more devastated when Julia announced that she was pregnant. However she wasn't angry at Dylan-she would never be. Fore he was her only blood brother even if he was only her half-brother. They shared their father's blood and some of his features never-the-less.

Alex woke up at 5:30 Tuesday morning. He was surprised to find Bentley wasn't in the top bunk of the bunk bed. It wasn't really like Bentley to wake up this early. He got out of bed. He wasn't about to go look for Bentley. He knew he was probably in the bathroom, which was exactly where he was going. He left the room and made his way in the direction of the bathroom.

He expected to find the bathroom light on and the door locked, but when he approached the door and opened it he found the room was empty. Now he knew something was up. He quickly went inside and used the bathroom then went to search for Bentley. If it hadn't been 5:43 in the morning he would've just gone back to bed because Bentley always got up before him, but this was way too early.

He went downstairs and down the hallway which led to the living room. Alex could hear voices coming from the kitchen so he crossed the room. When he opened the door he found Bentley's entire family slaving over individual projects. Bentley was wrapping a large box in green wrapping paper, his sister, Kayla, was icing a cake, Bentley's mother was setting the table, and Bentley's father was standing on a chair as he hung up a big black banner that had in white lettering: _'Happy Birthday Alex!'_

Alex blinked just to make sure he had read it correctly. Everyone in the room looked up. "Alex what are you doing up?" Bentley's mom asked him. "I was looking for Bentley," he answered. "Well you found me," Bentley said as he finished wrapping the box. "Uh, what's going on?" Alex asked him. His face read he was totally confused, fore today wasn't his birthday.

"We're giving you a surprise party," six-year-old Kayla said as she jumped from her stepping stool. "Is the cake finished Kayla?" her mother asked. Kayla nodded then turned her attention to Alex, "Are you surprised?" she asked. Alex nodded, "Very. Why are you throwing me a party? My birthday was weeks ago." "Yeah and no one threw you a party," Bentley replied, "You only turn 12 once. You need to celebrate it."

Alex remembered 3 weeks ago vividly. He had woke up in anticipation of a party only to have his hopes shattered by his father saying they couldn't afford a party this year. Which Alex of course knew why.

"Thanks guys," Alex said softly. "Dude you're my best friend," Bentley said going over to give his friend a hug, "Why wouldn't we throw you a party especially when you aren't going to be here next year." Alex hugged him back and sighed, "Right…I'm not going to be here next year."

A woman with honey-colored hair put down the newspaper she had been reading. She was nearing the age of 43 but according to her husband she didn't look a day over 35. She stood up and smoothed her light blue dress. She went over to the kitchen counter, collected the envelopes that had come in the mail that day, and returned to the table. She opened the envelopes in order of importance. The first three were bills that needed to be paid and the last she thought was questionable. The outside read in bold black print: _'A notice from child services.'_ A chilling feeling hit her stomach for a moment but she thought, "No, that was years ago. They didn't take her from me then why should they now?" Even so, she opened the envelope slowly then unfolded the letter. "No, it can't be!" She shouted as she stood up. Her quick actions caused her chair to fall over. She ran to the phone in the living room and dialed her husband's office.

Nat woke up to Dylan pulling his hair. He took the child's fist and released the strands of his hair. The morning sun shined through the window. Its rays settled on the bed and wrapped it with a small sense of warmth. Nat's eyes redirected themselves from the window. Rosalina laid, sleeping on the bed close to him. If it weren't for Dylan they would've been touching. The light illuminated her hair to a fiery color. To Nat, she looked powerful, yet beautiful.

She stirred then turned away from him in her sleep. Nat stared at her back for a moment then turned his attention back on Dylan. He smiled and cooed at him. For the first time Nat noticed his eyes. They were a chestnut brown, just like Rosalina's. For a moment he thought he was just seeing things but he wasn't. The baby had the same big brown eyes as his sister. It was at that moment he decided to sing _'Beautiful Eyes'_.

Rosalina awoke to Nat's singing. She loved his voice. She listened and indicated the song was _'Beautiful Eyes'_. It had been so long since he had sung it she had almost forgotten the words, but she knew them well enough to sing along with him. Nat smiled when he heard Rosalina's soft, angelic voice singing with him. _"Beautiful eyes in these skies. Them willow eyes, I despise any man who would take them away beautiful eyes," _they both finished off the song then laughed. "That was great," Nat praised her. She turned around and looked at him, "I just couldn't help it. I love that song," she said. "It's about you, remember?" he asked. She blushed, "Yeah I remember. Why did you write so many songs for me?"

His cheeks turned bright red. "I can't tell her," he thought. "Well Nat?" she said. "Because you're my best friend," he answered. She stared at him momentarily then looked away. Was that disappointment he saw in her eyes? "Rosalina I-" he started, but was cut off when his mother opened the door. "Rosalina wake up, you need to-" she stopped and stared at the bed's occupants. "What are you two doing in the same bed?" she asked in stunned voice. "We fell asleep talking," Nat answered a little too quickly. Mrs. Wolff gave him a look of uncertainty then looked at Rosalina. "He's telling the truth," she assured her. Mrs. Wolff nodded, "Rosalina you need to come downstairs," she said. "Why, what's wrong?" Rosalina asked. "Josh is here."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Rosalina walked down the stairs slowly. Nat walked behind her carrying Dylan. When she reached the bottom she saw Mr. Wolff standing in front of her adopted brother, Josh Tai. He had changed drastically since the last time she had saw him. His brown hair which was normally neatly cut now had grown out and was so tangled it seemed impossible to pull a comb through it. His clothes were tattered to coming apart and every visible part of his body was smudged with brown dirt.

"Josh!" she exclaimed in surprised. "Hi Rosalina," he said hoarsely. His strong masculine voice had been replaced by the voice a sickly, frail person. "Josh what happened?" she asked. He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it now," he answered then turned back to Mr. Wolff, "Can I use your phone to make a call; it's long distance." "Yes of course if it's important," he answered. "It is," he said. Mr. Wolff led Josh to the kitchen so he could talk privately. "What happened to him?" Rosalina muttered to Nat. Nat had an odd look on his face. "I don't know," he replied in a low voice.

Josh took the piece of paper out of his pocket and dialed in the number that was written on it. The paper was worn and browned with age and constant handling. He listened to the phone ring until finally someone picked up and a female voice said, "Hello?" Josh bit his lip, "Mother?"

A 45-year-old man had rushed home as quickly as he could. Only 40 minutes ago his wife had phoned him in full hysteria. She had delivered to him the most devastating news. He parked his car in the garage of his home and rushed inside the house. He found his wife in the living room. She was sitting on a couch with her face in her hands. He sat down next to her, "Darling?" He put his arm around her shoulders. She lifted her face from her hands revealing her red, tear soaked eyes. "It's going to be okay," he said. "How can you say that when your brother is-" "Because I know he's in a better place," he cut in. "The letter said we can call them and give them an answer," she told him, "I don't want anything to happen to them?" "Happen to whom?" the man asked. "Well to Rosalina and Dylan of course. The letter wanted to know if we would give up custody," the woman replied. The man stared at his wife flabbergasted for a moment, "But Holly," the man said slowly, "They would never ask us that. After what happened Christopher wrote in his will that if something were to happen to he and Julia the custody of their children goes to the Wolff family."

Josh returned to the living room with a look of content on his face. Rosalina, Nat, and Mrs. Wolff all sat on the couch waiting quietly while Dylan tried to crawl around on the floor and Mr. Wolff was pacing. "Josh is everything okay?" Mrs. Wolff asked. Mr. Wolff stopped pacing and Rosalina and Nat looked at Josh. Josh nodded, "I-I called my mom." Rosalina stood up, "Why would you do that?" she asked. "Because I'm moving in with her in Connecticut," he answered. She stared at him, "Why would you do that?" she asked again. Josh and his mother didn't have the best relationship of a mother and son. Rosalina never found out why this was because Josh didn't talk about her much. When her dad was married to his mom he mostly kept to himself.

"Because I've never really given my mom credit for what she's done for me. I just want to show her that I care," Josh said. Rosalina chewed her lip trying to think of something to say. "Is she coming to get you herself?" Mr. Wolff asked. Josh nodded. Dylan let out a squeal, drawing all attention to him. He was staring at Josh from the floor with his arms raised in the air. "Hello little man," Josh said to him but made no move to pick him up.

"When will she get here?" Mr. Wolff asked. "She's flying here tomorrow with my grandmother. She wants me home for Thanksgiving," he answered. "Well you can stay with us until then," Mr. Wolff replied. "Rosalina will you help me feed Noah and Dylan?" Mrs. Wolff asked. Rosalina nodded. Rosalina picked up Dylan and then followed Mrs. Wolff out of the room, through the kitchen, and into Mr. and Mrs. Wolff's room.

Noah was lying in an old crib in a corner of the room. Mrs. Wolff picked him up. His face read a look of distress as he clenched his eyes shut. "Come on honey, time to wake up," Mrs. Wolff said a soothing voice. Slowly Noah calmed down and opened his eyes. His green eyes seemed paler than usual to Rosalina. "Mrs. Wolff," Rosalina said slowly. "What is it dear?" she asked as she wrapped Noah in a green _'Winnie the Pooh'_ blanket. "Is Noah sick?" she asked. Mrs. Wolff looked at her then Noah. "He does look ill, doesn't he? His blood tests come back tomorrow. I'll check his temperature, you go feed Dylan."

Three hours later Josh had showered and was now wearing Nat's clothes which Nat had generously lent to him. It was almost noon so Nat and Rosalina were preparing lunch while Josh watched TV with Dylan, Mr. Wolff went to work, and Mrs. Wolff took care of Noah, whom had a slight fever.

"When will Alex be home?" Rosalina asked Nat as she finished Josh's sandwich. "I think my mom said four, but I'm not sure," Nat replied. He finished heating Dylan's bottle then sat down as he waited for it to cool. "I tried talking to him the other night, but he's so angry with me," he said. "Angry? Why would he be angry with you?" Rosalina asked as she came to sit with him. "I think it's my fault. He hates Noah because of me," he said. "No he doesn't and it's not all your fault either," Rosalina told him. "I know that's what I tried telling him. Maybe after the move he'll feel better about it," Nat said hopefully.

"No I won't." Nat and Rosalina looked up and saw Alex standing before them with his backpack and a box in hand. "I'll never be okay with losing my friends. Do you know how hard it is for me to make them?" he asked hotly. "But Alex you will still go to the same school," Rosalina pointed out. "That's not the point! I can't invite them over to my home and I can't go to theirs and we can't go anywhere together on the weekends anymore. I don't know why none of you can get this. It's so unfair!" "Alex that's enough; you don't have to raise your voice at her like that," Nat retorted. "You've always taken her side for everything even if it means you're against me," Alex snapped. "That's not true Alex and you know it," Nat argued back. "It is true!" Alex cried out. "What is going on in here?" Mrs. Wolff asked as she came in the kitchen. "Nothing," Nat replied quietly as he stared at Alex. "Can you two please settle what you are arguing over; Noah is sleeping," she said then quickly walked out the room. "And now mom cares more about a baby that's not even hers than us and it's all your fault," Alex said darkly. Before Nat could reply Alex exited the room. "He hates me," Nat said, heart-broken. "He does not; it's the situation he hates. It'll all be over soon," Rosalina promised. She gave him a comforting hug.

Alex went up to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he dropped his backpack on the floor and went over to his bed to place the box on it. "How dare he take her side on this," he thought, "How dare he?" Bentley was his only friend, besides Juanita, of course, but she had moved to New York City last autumn. He missed her dearly. She would call him once a week so they could catch up. He would've been completely lost after her departure if it weren't for Bentley. He had wanted to tell Nat how he felt about her moving from the start, how he really felt.

Alex opened the box. There were a variety of things inside. All of them had to do with his friendship with Bentley. The one thing he focused on was the picture in the gold and black striped picture frame. The picture was of Bentley, Alex, and Juanita at a summer camp together two years before. He stared at the picture until he heard a knock on his door then he placed it back in the box.

"Come in," he said. Nat opened the door. "What do you want?" Alex demanded. Nat looked at Alex, hurt written on his face, "Time for lunch Alex." With that Nat's head disappeared from the doorway and the door closed silently behind him. Alex bit his lip it wasn't Nat's fault he was losing his friends so he knew he had no real reason to blame him for it, but he felt a lot better when he was able to blame someone other than himself.

Rosalina sat next to Nat at the kitchen table. Alex and Josh were sitting across from them. While Nat was feeding Dylan, Rosalina realized she had forgotten to call her aunt. "Nat do you remember when I said I'd call my Aunt Mary this morning?" she asked. Nat looked up from where he was sitting at the table. "Yeah, did you ever get around to it?" he asked. "No," she admitted, "do you think she's home now?" "Well it's only 12:45. I don't see why not," Nat said. She didn't know why, but she was kind of afraid to call her aunt. The few times she had met her were okay. Her aunt didn't talk much and had to be introduced to Rosalina by her Uncle Kennedy.

Rosalina went to the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed in the number slowly. After it rang four times someone answered. "Hello?" they asked. She indicated immediately it was her 10-year-old cousin, Lila. "Hi Lila," she said, "Can I talk to Aunt Mary?" "Um…okay," Lila answered, "hold on a moment." Rosalina heard her place the phone down while she went to go get her mother. A moment later the voice of a woman greeted Rosalina. "Hi Aunt Mary," Rosalina greeted, "how are you?" "I'm fine and so is everyone else. We're finally out of mourning, at least almost. It's getting easier with time. So how are you doing?" "We're all fine to. Josh came back today." "Oh, did he? That's wonderful news. How is he?" her aunt asked. "He's okay now that's all that matters," she said, not wanting to mention Josh's appearance. "Well I guess you're right," her Aunt Mary said, "I'm sorry I would love to talk more but I'm busy at the moment." "Oh okay, but I was calling to tell you I got a package from you. Why did you send Julia's diary?" Rosalina asked. It wasn't until a moment later she realized she'd called her step-mom Julia, the first time since her father's marriage to her. "Because with Kennedy gone I thought it would benefit you and Dylan more," her Aunt Mary said. "Thank you, I'm sure Dylan will say the same later on in his life," Rosalina replied. "You're welcome but again I have to go," her aunt said. They both said farewell to each other and just when Rosalina was about to hang up the phone she realized her aunt hadn't. "She must have forgotten to hang up," Rosalina guessed.

Rosalina could hear her Aunt Mary talking to someone; certainly it couldn't have been one of her children. "That was Rosalina calling me to thank me for sending Julia's diary. I was more than happy to get rid of it when I found it. I know she was Kennedy's sister, which is why it makes me sad to think such a good person got involved in such dreadful things…" "Mom you left the phone off the hook again." It was Lila again. There was the sound of footsteps then murmuring. Rosalina could make out her own name in the whispering then the phone on the other end was slammed down causing the call to end.

Rosalina placed the phone back in the receiver in bewilderment. She went back to the kitchen. Nat was still there, but Josh and Alex had gone upstairs. Nat was burping Dylan now. "How'd it go," he asked as she entered the room. "She said she sent it for Dylan and me," she answered. Nat gave her a look of concern, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't know if she should tell Nat about what her Aunt Mary had said or not. It was always possible that she had heard her wrong and as for the murmuring and the slamming of the phone maybe her Aunt was only telling Lila why she had called and during so the phone fell somehow. Within a minute she had convinced herself that this was all true and it would be silly to mention it to Nat. "Yes I'm fine," she answered

**_A.N.- Happy late birthday to Alex Wolff! :) _**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Josh's mother and grandmother arrived to the Wolffs' home the next morning to pick him up. Before leaving Josh had given Rosalina a present and told her don't open it until that night. Now she picked up the gift and tore open the green wrapping paper. Inside she found a letter and a red leather diary.

She sat down on her bed and unfolded the note to read:

_"My dearest sister, _

_I am sorry that we must part ways like this. You probably think of me as the worst big brother ever for leaving you twice. I'm sorry and wish that I could tell you why I left the first time, but I can't. Anyways, Nat told me about Mary sending you Julia's diary. He said she had been recording every day of her life for years! Well, I want you to do the same. Every day no matter if it's the worst day of your life or the best I want you to write about it and a few years from now look back on it and reminiscence on those days of your teenage years where you don't know how you made it though and be glad that you did. One day when you're gone maybe one of your grand or great grandchildren will find it and will look up to you even when you're not there with them._

_~Sincerely, Josh Tai _

Rosalina took the diary from her bedside table where she put it down. It had her name on it in pink cursive font. "Wow he must of paid a lot for this," she thought. She knew if she didn't use it she would hurt his feelings. So she opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out her red pen. As she opened the diary to the first page she recalled every moment of the day perfectly.

_November 23, 2010-Dear Diary, Josh left today. I think as he entered that cab with his mother part of me left with him. I'll always miss him. My future and Dylan's lie elsewhere though. A police officer named Officer Reynolds came by today. He said he and my Uncle Kennedy were handling the investigation of my dad and step-mother's deaths together before Uncle Kennedy was killed. He told me my parents are finally going to be buried soon. No date has been set yet but Officer Reynolds said it would be before Christmas if the investigation wasn't delayed again. But Officer Reynolds didn't come just to deliver information about my parents. _

Earlier that day…

Officer Reynolds, Rosalina, and the Wolff family all sat in the living room. Rosalina sat on the couch between Nat and his mother. Officer Reynolds was sitting in a chair only a few feet from them. The officer cleared his throat then said, "Rosalina I know you've been waiting for news on yours and Dylan's adoption plan. Well yesterday I received a call from child services and they were able to tell me what's going to happen to you and Dylan." Rosalina felt a hand clench hers and saw it was Nat's. Usually she would've immediately pulled away but right now she found it comforting. "Will they be split up?" Mr. Wolff asked. A smile spread across Officer Reynolds face, "No, turns out Christopher changed his will a few years ago giving you full custody rights to his children in the event of his passing."

Back to the present….

_Everyone was so happy. I burst into tears, they were tears of happiness. I had been waiting so long to know what would become of Dylan. I could feel all the stress and pain that had built up inside of me about leaving him melt away as Nat held me._

She shut the diary with a feeling of content. Dylan was lying on the bed next to her between two pillows sleeping. As she watched him she remembered her promise to him: she said she would make it his best Christmas ever this year even if he's too young to remember it. With every thing that's happened he needed it.

Nat woke up around 2:00 a.m. He couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to go get something to drink. As he left his room he heard the television. "Someone must be up," he guessed silently. He walked down the stairs and saw his mother sitting in a chair sleeping. "That's weird," Nat thought but said nothing as he walked passed her. Usually his mother would be in her room with Noah. She had never left Noah alone before.

Nat opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. Then as quietly as he possible could he went back upstairs. He was about to go into his room when he heard someone opening the front door. He went back to the stairs. The front door opened and his father came in. Mr. Wolff made no notion that he had seen Nat looking down from the second floor as he went over to his wife and woke her up.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her. She sat up, "I was waiting for you," she said tiredly. "Why?" he asked. "I got a call a few hours ago about Noah's test results. I couldn't wait until morning to tell you," she answered. By this time to Nat it sounded like his mother was starting to cry. He watched as his dad sat down next to her. Their next words came in whispers so Nat had to struggle to hear them. "What did they say? Is it serious?" Mr. Wolff asked.

Rosalina woke up to Nat shaking her. "What is it?" she asked him. He had this look in his eyes that indicated to her that something was wrong. He sat down on the bed. "I was listening to my mom and dad a minute ago and they were talking about Noah's test results." Uneasiness suddenly gripped Rosalina, "Is there something wrong with him?" she asked. Nat sighed then said, "He has cancer."

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Next chapter coming New Year's Eve. Happy Holidays everyone! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Dr. Alan, a pediatrician who works part-time at the hospital, was just about done talking with Mr. and Mrs. Wolff. He had explained all the procedures that needed to be done and how this would change their lives. "The chemotherapy is mandatory for this stage," the doctor continued as he stared at Noah who was sleeping in Mrs. Wolff's arms, "but with his young age he might not survive."

Rosalina laid with Nat on her bed in an uneasy silence. Dylan was on Nat's stomach playing with the necklace around Nat's neck. They were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Wolff to come home with news about Noah's condition. She noticed that Nat had seemed distant since last night when he heard of Noah's condition. He had asked could he stay with her during the night so he didn't have to be alone. She had agreed only because she didn't really want to be alone herself. Noah was only two months younger than Dylan. She couldn't help but thinking what if it had been him?

"Nat are you okay?" she asked with concern when she saw he wasn't going to say anything. He nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," he murmured without taking his eyes off Dylan. Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder so she could watch Dylan play with Nat's necklace more closely. "We are friends aren't we Nat?" she asked after a moment. He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes, "Of course. Why would you even ask that?" "Because I know you just lied to me. A baby whose parents cared so little of just threw him out like garbage and you rescued him and now you've found out his life is still in danger after all that," she answered. "I know, but I am telling you the truth; I am fine. He's a kid Rosalina, with a little chemotherapy he'll be fine," Nat replied. "Nat," she said gently, "he's a _baby_ so even with chemotherapy it's going to be harder for it to go away. You do understand that, don't you? He could die from this." "Don't say that!" he snapped. He slid himself up into a sitting position then handed Dylan to Rosalina, "He's not going to die. I saved him once, I can save him again." "How are you going to save him from cancer Nat?" Rosalina asked him. Nat rubbed Dylan's back as he breathed a sigh, "I don't know."

Mrs. Wolff placed Noah into his crib. She noted that his breathing sounded a little wheezy and his face was pale. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to Mr. Wolff. "Still so confident that our troubles will be over with this move," she asked bitterly. He stared at his hands. He couldn't look at her, maybe because he now knew she had been right all along. Unable to admit he had been wrong he left the room, gathered his coat and hat, and left the apartment.

"_The whispers turn to shouting. The shouting turns to tears. Your tears turn into laughter and it takes away our fears."_

Nat and Rosalina stayed in bed the entire morning talking about things they needed to confide in someone about and listening to music. Dylan had fallen asleep on Nat's stomach. "What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" Rosalina asked. "What are you talking about?" Nat asked as he untangled Dylan's fingers in his necklace. "Thanksgiving, don't you remember? We're going to your Aunt Kathy's home," Rosalina laughed. "Oh, I forgot; I wonder if my mom and dad remembered," Nat wondered out loud. Rosalina shrugged, "With Noah and everything they might haven't," she replied. Nat sat up. He was careful not to wake Dylan as he handed him over to Rosalina. "I'm going to go ask. I'll be right back," Nat said as he got off the bed. Rosalina nodded. She almost wished she hadn't mentioned it. She didn't want him to go because she was enjoying his company. She held her little brother a little closer as Nat shut the door behind him.

Nat walked downstairs. He looked at the coat rack. "That's weird," he thought to himself. His mother's coat was there but his dad's was missing. He went through the kitchen and to his parents' bedroom. The door was already open so he could clearly see his mother sitting on the bed with her face in her hands as if she were crying. "Mom?" Nat said. She looked up at him and she indeed had been crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained. "Mom are you okay," Nat asked worriedly. She nodded quickly and got off the bed, "I'm fine. Can you and Rosalina just start lunch please?" Nat only nodded as she shut the door in his face. Remembering what he had come down for, he attempted to open the door but found that it was locked.

Unable to think of anything to do about the locked door, Nat returned to Rosalina's room. He found her exactly where he left her. She was lying on the bed, holding Dylan. "So what did she say?" she asked. He didn't want to worry her over nothing. His best guess was that his mom and dad had had an argument and his dad had left to cool off. They would probably be fine by dinner. "Uh…," he quickly went through his thoughts to think of something to say, "my mom was asleep and I didn't want to wake her and my dad's out so I don't know if they remember." Rosalina nodded and sat up. Nat sat down on the bed and Rosalina handed Dylan over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He sighed. He knew he must have concern written all over his face. Well he had to admit to himself he was a little worried, but he denied it. "No, I'm fine, just great," he said and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him but he knew she could see right through the act.

Alex went down for dinner at 7:00. Nat had ordered pizza and he knew if he didn't hurry his brother would eat all of the cheese pizza. When he got there he found Rosalina and Nat sitting at the table and Dylan in a high chair. They were both oddly quiet as they each got a slice of pizza. Alex took two slices of cheese pizza from the box and sat down. He took a bite out of one of the slices and looked at Nat and Rosalina. Rosalina was eating normally but Nat was barely nibbling on his slice. Which for Nat is pretty weird, he usually loves pizza. Alex put down his pizza, "Nat are you okay?" Nat looked up at him and nodded, "yeah, why?" "Because you aren't eating," Alex replied. "I am eating," Nat said and took a huge bite out of his pizza slice. Alex rolled his eyes, whatever was bothering him he obviously didn't want to talk about. Not that he really cared anyways because it wasn't like his brother cared about what was bothering him.

Alex looked at Dylan. He was happily drinking from a bottle which he was holding all by himself. "Where did you get that high chair?" Alex asked. "Dad got it today for him," Nat answered without looking up from his food. "Where's mom?" Alex asked. "Her room, she hasn't come out all day," Nat responded. "Is she okay?" Alex asked but Nat wouldn't answer.

Alex got up from the table and went over to the door of his parent's bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times but no answer came from within the room. He turned the door handle and found it was unlocked. He opened the door. His mother was in a chair holding Noah. She looked upset as she stared down at the sleeping baby. "Mom," he said softly. She looked up at him, "Hello Alex, you can come in." Alex went in and sat down on the bed.

His mother stared down at the baby in her arms. "I wish you and Nat would've stayed this size forever," she said softly. "But Mom we can't; we have to grow up," Alex pointed out. "Yes I know," she admitted with a sigh. It seemed pretty obvious to Alex that his mother wanted another baby and would do anything to keep Noah. Since Noah had come he had often resented him for taking up his mom's attention, but he now realize that was time he no longer spent with his mom, fore he no longer needed her the way a baby would need its mother. Noah's own mother evidently hadn't wanted to burden her time with him, but Alex's own mother did. Therefore wouldn't it be considered a pure selfish act to push a helpless living being on to the streets? Shouldn't Alex be proud of his mother for not being able to do so?

Guilt suddenly came over Alex. "How could I be so selfish," he said out loud accidentally. "You're not selfish Alex. Why would you call yourself selfish?" his mom asked. "Because I am," he insisted. "Because I didn't want Noah here," he admitted, "You're spending all your time with him and Dylan and you barely talk to Nat and I anymore."

Mrs. Wolff was silent. She looked down at Noah. He huddled close to her, eyes shut tight, deep in a dream of some sort. She gently caressed his cheek then looked at her son. "I'm sorry Alex. I didn't realize you felt that way," she sighed then continued, "When I look at Noah I always see you. You and Nat grew up too fast."

Nat watched Rosalina as she was trying to get Dylan to eat his baby food. Rosalina looked away from her brother and at her best friend. Nat was staring at her with a forlorn look in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. With Nat, there was always no telling. Nat's actions were always predictable but his thoughts were what always puzzled her. They were random and sometimes jumbled with thoughts that had nothing to do with the other. She remembered asking once when they were at the park, about two years before, she had asked him what he was thinking. He had paused and said about the silence yet the entire time his blank expression wasn't directed to a random object around them nor the nothingness within the sky. His eyes had been directly on her as they were now-his pupils holding the vaguest of expressions. Was he really thinking about the silence?

She pushed away her curiosity. She decided she had dwelled on thinking about Nat's eyes way too long. She turned back to Dylan. He had put his hand in his bowl and was now squishing the mashed banana baby food through his fingers. She lifted his hands from the bowl and wiped them with a napkin. "He's going to be so sticky when you're done," Nat laughed. Rosalina smiled at Dylan then took him out of his high chair. She went to the sink and washed the baby's hands. With her brother still in his arms, she sat down at the table across from Nat.

There was an awkward silence. It was only broken when Nat asked, "So have you opened your step-mother's diary again?" "If I had you would already have known," she responded. He tried to think of something else to say, anything else that would break the silence, but couldn't think of anything. He thought he would never be able to escape the soundless room until Rosalina said something he would never forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

_Spending Thanksgiving at Nat's aunt surprisingly didn't turn out to be the train-wreck I thought it would be. Kathy was really nice to Dylan and I. Dylan seemed to have had a great time playing with Ezra. However, Dylan had a hard time keeping up with him. Dylan and Ezra are both almost ten-months-old, but Dylan hasn't even learned to crawl while Ezra could toddle wherever he pleased. Oh gosh, I pray that there's nothing wrong with him. Kathy said all babies are different, but after what's happening to Noah I can't help but think the worst-_

Rosalina drew her attentions from her diary when she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She guessed immediately it had to be Nat, at least she hoped. After their conversation in the kitchen the day before Nat could barely even look at her. That really killed her on the inside. She was only telling him how she felt. She didn't mean to make things weird. She had hoped that Nat would talk to her during dinner or at least on the car ride home, but she couldn't even get him to meet her eyes anymore.

Her despair suddenly became more than she could bear. She and Nat had always been together, had always needed each other, and now more than ever. There was no room for any fall outs in that and Rosalina knew this. She then knew she had made possibly the biggest mistake of her life and, in a way, she knew she had broken his heart. Rosalina got off her bed. She was unable to take the regret anymore. She had to tell Nat the truth-the truth of how she needed him and always will. She cross the room, threw open the door, and stepped out into the hall.

"Stay with us sweetheart, you're going to be fine," said an echoing female voice. With a great effort, she opened her eyes. Everything around her blurred to beyond the point of distinguish ability. She could make out two figures standing over her but nothing else. "There's help coming," said the voice, "just hold on."

_"Breaking news- A young girl was shot in her home last night. The girl's name has yet to be released but officials say this isn't her family's first investigation involving homicide this year. Two months ago the girl's parents were two of the victims in the Manhattan Murders. Currently the NYPD believes they're dealing with an attempted burglary gone wrong. The young victim has been rushed to the hospital in critical condition. "_

Nat woke up and got out of bed. He went over to the window in the room. The morning sky truly was depressing with the blue completely blocked by dark clouds. He pressed his hand against the glass; the bitter cold immediately ebbed into his hand.

For no real reason at all a feeling of loneliness suddenly over-came him. This didn't really surprise him though. Besides Dylan, Nat hadn't really talked to anyone since what happened three nights before. His mother tried to talk to him about it yesterday but he ignored her and left to sit on the roof the rest of the day.

Nat went over to his bed where Dylan laid cuddled into a pillow and sat down. "How are you doing little buddy?" Nat whispered as he gently rubbed the sleeping baby's back. For some reason he found comfort in spending time with the young child even though Dylan could not speak or understand what's happened. The little boy slowly opened his eyes in response to Nat's touch. Dylan looked up at him with a tired face and gave him a big smile. Nat caught a glimmer in the baby's big chestnut eyes then he remembered. Dylan's eyes-they were the same as Rosalina's. He fought back the tears that began forming in his eyes.

Nat's mind suddenly slipped back in time to the moment he and Rosalina met. He was nine-years-old, she was eleven; it was a cold, cloudy day in the park. David and Josh had promised Nat that they would meet him there that day. Of course Nat was first, he was always first to get everywhere. Nat grew concerned when almost two hours had past and there was still no sign of the two. Mrs. Wolff told Nat and Alex to go ahead and play because they would be leaving in twenty minutes. Nat became upset by this and refused to play with Alex. He instead went off to be alone. While his mom took Alex to play on the play set he went to sit on the swings.

It was quite quiet that day, but he sat there and listened to the twitter of a distant bird and the rustle of a squirrel as it rummaged through a pile of dead leaves. Nat kicked the sand below his swing. He was angry with David and Josh for not showing up. They had promised that they would meet him there that day so that they could talk about the band. The band had recently got into a huge fight and David and Josh had promised to come and talk it over with him. "Maybe they're still mad at me," Nat thought. David and Josh were his best friends but they seemed pretty angry on the day of the food fight.

A tap on the shoulder brought Nat out of his thoughts. He turned around slightly in his swing and saw a girl standing behind him. He stood up and turned around. The girl didn't look much older than him. She had light brown hair that went past her shoulders slightly and big brown eyes. She smiled at him and he could see the humor playing in her eyes. "Did I startle you?" she asked. "No!" Nat said furiously then stopped himself. His mom had told him never to yell at a girl. "No you did not scare me nor could any girl scare me," he said firmly. "I don't believe I used the word _'scare'_. I said _'startle'_; there's a difference," the girl said. "Whatever," Nat replied as he rolled his eyes, "Who are you anyways?" "Well I'm assuming your name is Nat Wolff, am I right?" she asked. He nodded. "Well," she stuck out her hand, "my name is Rosalina Tai. I'm Josh's little sister. He sent me here to tell you that he isn't allowed outside today so he can't meet you. He got into an argument with his mom this morning and got grounded. He told me to tell you he forgives you." Nat pondered her words for a moment. He was glad Josh wasn't angry about the band's melt-down but what about David and Thomas?

"Are you okay?" Rosalina asked. He nodded. "Just thinking," he answered. "About what?" she asked. "Well…," his voice trail as he thought where to start, but decided to put it in Layman's Terms, "Well basically my band got into a big fight and now we're all mad at each other." "What was the fight over?" she asked. Oddly there was a sense of concern in her eyes. "Um, it's not important," Nat said awkwardly. "Well I'm sure you guys will work it out," she responded. "I hope so," he replied. She smiled and touched his arm. Her smile warmed him despite the cold around them.

Alex had laid in his bed awake all night. He couldn't sleep and hadn't slept since what happened three nights before. Every time he closed his eyes he would hear a gun, then a scream. He would see himself open his bedroom door to the bloody massacre. There was so much blood…

He opened his eyes. He was unable to take this torture any longer.

Nat picked up Dylan, who was now fully awake, and cuddled him. Dylan cooed in delight. Nat heard the door open and looked up to see Alex. "What do you want?" After being treated so badly Nat was beginning to forget how he and Alex used to be.

"What do you want Alex?" Nat demanded. Nat tried to steady his voice, in an attempt not to frighten Dylan who was staring up wide-eyed at Nat as he sucked on his index finger. Alex came over and sat on the bed next to Nat. "Look, I'm sorry. I acted like an immature jerk," Alex said apologetically. Nat was unsure whether or not to trust his apology, but in his eyes Alex seemed sincere. "Why are apologizing to me? I thought you were too angry to ever forgive me." "I thought I was to," he admitted, "but after what happened to Rosalina…maybe we shouldn't fight anymore." Nat sighed. He looked down at Dylan and caressed the baby's cheek. Nat looked up at Alex, "You're right."

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Sorry for the delay. I got stuck doing a massive project. _'For Love & Music'_ will resume its regular schedule of first Saturdays each month. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"I just don't see how this could happen," Officer Duran said to his partner, shaking his head. Officer Reynolds finished reading the case file then placed the manila folder on the table. He stared at Officer Duran for a moment then suddenly lost it. He stood up and grabbed the younger officer by the shirt. "You don't see how this could happen? Are you mad, man?" Officer Reynolds shouted.

"What's going on in here?" The chief walked into the room with a stern look on his face. Reynolds drew in a deep breath then let Duran go. "We were just discussing the case Sir and our tempers got out of hand," Duran said apologetically. He glanced quickly at Reynolds when saying this and Reynolds's face remain emotionless. The Chief, who saw this, walked up to Officer Reynolds slowly. He cleared his throat, "May we have a moment Officer Duran." "Yes sir," was Duran's only response then exited the room.

Once he was gone The Chief turned to Reynolds, "Maybe it was a mistake bringing you back in so soon after Officer Kennedy's death-" "No Sir!" Reynolds exclaimed, "I'm perfectly fine. It's just the damn situation." Reynolds walked swiftly over to the table, "The Manhattan Murders now this." He opened the file revealing the stack of papers inside, paper clipped to the papers was a picture of a young girl. "This girl," Reynolds said pointing at the picture, "This girl's parents were killed almost three months ago. They were both in their home having a dandy time then suddenly two bullets come crashing through the window and kills them both. This girl and her two brothers were in the house when it happened." "What does that have to do with the present case?" The Chief said in a tone of voice Reynolds was unfamiliar with for him. "Well…I saw a report of this case on the news earlier it said that this was _'an attempted burglary gone wrong'_. Well I have evidence to prove otherwise." He flipped through the papers until he came to the one he was looking for. "Mr. Wolff reported that he and his wife were up with a baby until 2:30 a.m. Friday morning. We didn't receive a 911 call until 2:47 a.m. That leaves a seventeen minute time-gap. During which the eldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Wolff reported hearing footsteps walking down the hall. The lights in his room were on when this happened. The younger son of Mr. and Mrs. Wolff reported that he also heard these footsteps walking near his room then stopping at his adopted sister's room. He heard a gun shot then he and his brother left their rooms to find their sister lying on the floor and the supposed burglar over her. The older brother could estimate this all happened at around 2:40."

"That still leaves a ten-minute time frame," The Chief pointed out. "Enough time to figure out which room the person you're looking for is in," Reynolds responded.

Mr. Wolff looked up from the vinyl records he was looking at to see an older gentleman with graying black hair. "Looking for that old Beatles record again?" The man said with humor in his voice. "No I gave up on that the day I got that high chair from you Jeffery," Mr. Wolff said as he stood up to shake his old friend's hand. "How's the little guy enjoying it?" Jeffery asked. "Loves the thing; he doesn't have to be held every time he's fed anymore," Mr. Wolff answered. Jeffery chuckled then concern crossed his face, "How's the girl?" he asked. "She's um…she still hasn't woken up yet," Mr. Wolff answered, "but she's getting better, her heartbeat's stronger and her wounds are starting to heal." "That's good news. I'm sure she'll pull though soon enough," Jeffery said comfortingly. Jeffery looked down at the records his friend had been looking through. "What vinyl are you looking for?" he asked curiously. "Mr. Wolff looked down at the box, "Oh I was looking for something for Rosalina for when she wakes up," Mr. Wolff answered. Jeffery got down on one knee and quickly flipped through a few of the records. "Do you still have the key to the Tai house?" Jeffery slowly asked after a moment. "Why would we need that?" Mr. Wolff asked slightly confused. Jeffery stood up, "We can go to the house and find something she'll like, something special."

Nat and Alex prepared lunch in silence. The only sound in the kitchen was coming from Dylan. He was in his highchair wining for food. Nat got out a jar of baby food from the cupboard and unscrewed the lid. He then took it and a small spoon over to the highchair to silence the child.

Alex watched his brother out of the corner of his eye as he finished making his sandwich. He took his sandwich and sat down at the table across from Nat and Dylan, watching them the entire time. Nat was spooning the baby food into Dylan's mouth. At one point Dylan became so filled with excitement he squealed and banged his hands against the highchair. Alex bit his lip. "Nat have you seen Noah?" he asked suddenly. Nat looked at him quizzically, "Why?" he asked. Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat then shrugged, "Can't a guy just ask a question?"

Nat raised an eyebrow at him then continued to feed Dylan. "Uh, he's with mom at the hospital," Nat answered without taking his eyes off the baby. "Oh," his voice sounded a bit deflated as he stood up. Alex placed his plate in the sink. As he was leaving the room Nat called after him, "Mom said she would bring Noah back around 4:00 so I can baby-sit him while she goes back to the hospital to stay with Rosalina. That's only four hours from now." Alex paused in the doorway and turned to Nat. "Why didn't she ask me?" he asked and Nat was almost certain he saw a wave of hurt in his eyes. Nat shrugged, "why is it so important to you?" he asked. "It isn't," Alex replied quietly then quickly exited the room.

It was obvious Mr. Wolff was pleased with his recent discovery in the former Tai residence. After searching for several hours around the house with Jeremy West he had found the perfect 'gift' for Rosalina. It was a photo album. He found it odd calling a thing that must have been in the Tai family quite a while a gift, but he called it that nevertheless.

Mr. Wolff walked in to his family's apartment to find Nat on the floor in the living room reading a book to Dylan. Alex was on the couch listening to his Ipod, but watching the two intently. Nat looked up at Mr. Wolff, "Hi dad," he greeted. Mr. Wolff nodded, "Got something to show you so come get me when you're done," he said to Nat. He looked at Alex who wasn't really doing anything per say, "Alex come to the kitchen with me," he said and walked off in that direction. Alex silently and reluctantly followed.

Mr. Wolff placed the album on the kitchen table. "I found something Rosalina might want to see when she wakes up," he said to his son. Alex looked at the album only half interested. It was a dark black leather book with a golden flower border along the sides. Alex found nothing about the album cover intriguing, actually the designs on the album did a successful job at boring him even more. "Can I go now?" Alex asked, looking up at his dad.

Mr. Wolff gave Alex an annoyed look, "You didn't even look through it-here." Mr. Wolff opened the album to the first page. On the page was a picture of a man and a woman at their wedding. Alex blinked, "Who's that?" asked Alex as he pointed to the woman. "That's Julia, Rosalina's stepmother, you didn't get to go to her wedding but you met her, Alex, don't you remember?" Mr. Wolff asked. Alex thought back to almost three years before. He could recall the wedding day. His mom had been fussing over Nat all morning then around 1:00 in the afternoon Christopher and his best man had come to get Nat. Alex didn't remember seeing Julia at all in the following days. "Did she ever come to visit here?" Alex asked. He knew if he didn't figure this out now it would bug him forever. "Uh…I believe she came over right after Dylan was born," Mr. Wolff responded but his voice wasn't certain.

Alex thought back again and this time he did remember a woman coming over with Rosalina, her dad, and a newborn baby. Although the woman in his memory resembled the woman in the photo it seemed next to impossible for them to be the same person. The photo pictured a beautiful woman with light brown hair in a long white dress. She was smiling without a care in the world. Alex could only remember a woman with dark brown hair that never smiled and was always angry at her family members. She looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. He remembered the day that the woman had come over. She kept glaring at Christopher when she thought no one was looking and she later took him outside where they got into a quiet argument. Their voices were so low Alex never heard more than a few words.

Nat placed Dylan on his bed between pillows. The baby sleepily rubbed one of his eyes with his fist then returned to his nap. He heard a knock on the door and turned to see his father. He was holding a big book which he placed on Nat's bedside table before sitting down on the bed next to Nat.

Nat hadn't really spoken to his father since Rosalina's accident. Actually this was the first time they had been alone together since what happened. Nat's voice seemed trapped in his throat. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to talk about Rosalina. "Nat," Mr. Wolff started slowly then paused. He looked over at the book he had brought in with him. "I went to Rosalina's old house today. I found something she might like to see when she wakes up." He took the book off the table and placed it in Nat's hands.

"What is it?" Nat asked. "It's a photo album. I know it's not much considering-" "She'll love it," Nat said reassuringly. Nat stared down at the book. He didn't want to open it. He knew inevitably he would find a picture of Rosalina inside and he didn't know if he could handle it yet.

"Are you going to look through it?" his father asked. "Later," Nat promised and placed the album back on to the table. "What's been going on with you lately? You aren't acting like yourself," said Mr. Wolff. "I don't know how to act," Nat admitted, "Mom called earlier and she told me that Rosalina still hasn't woken up yet." "She'll wake up soon, Nat, don't worry so much," Mr. Wolff replied. Nat nodded but still looked unconvinced.

"Well there is something else I came up to tell you," Mr. Wolff started then stopped as if he was at a loss for words. Nat looked up at his dad. "What is it?" he asked, there was worry in his eyes. "Well..." Mr. Wolff sighed, "Well, your mother and I have been talking and we've decided to push up the date of the move." "What?" the shock in Nat's tone was also apparent on his face. He hadn't even realized his parents had set a date for the move yet, let alone pushed it up. "Well when is it then? Dad when are we going to move?" there was urgency in Nat's tone. In a calm voice Mr. Wolff said, "We're going to move the day Rosalina leaves the hospital."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"How can you do this to us? We have friends and a life here; you're going to ruin our lives." Nat rolled his eyes. "Alex is totally over-reacting," he thought irritably. "Alex it'll be fine," Nat said aloud in exasperation. He had already come to terms with losing his childhood home and as for his friends, Thomas and David; they had already made arrangements to do things together in the following months. They hadn't allowed the move to fringe their relationship and hardly whined about it at all because besides being able to walk to one another's homes, nothing was changing.

"Dad why don't you and mom consider us before making decisions like this; you're ripping our lives apart," Alex declared. "No we're not. The move is going to help the family not hurt it," Mr. Wolff sighed. "Well it sure is hurting me," Alex confessed then charged up the stairs. "I can talk to him if you like," Nat said quietly once Alex had gone. "Do you feel the same way?" Mr. Wolff murmured. Nat shook his head quickly, "No of course not, Alex is just being a big baby." "Are you sure?" There was a level of uncertainty in his voice as if he were beginning to doubt his own decision. This irritated Nat. He was letting Alex win. "Yes Dad I'm fine," he said as he got up and left the room.

He thought about going to check up on Dylan, but there was something he needed to do first. He walked down the hall to Alex's room and knocked on the door. As he waited for an answer he looked around the floor of the hall, expecting to find a trace of blood, but saw nothing as if it was never there.

Nat heard the sound of a click as Alex unlocked the door and the door opened ajar. "What do you want?" Alex asked through the opening in the door. "Can I come in?" Nat asked. He stared at him for a moment as if contemplating the idea then finally opened the door fully. He nodded at Nat then retreated into the room. Alex sat down on his bed and looked up at Nat. Nat looked around the room. It seemed like ages since the last time he'd seen it. He was surprised by how much had changed. The stuffed animals that had covered Alex's bed were gone except one, the old posters of Tony Hawk and skateboards that had been pinned to his walls were gone, and on top of everything the room was cluttered. Not the normal organized 'mess' Alex usually had going on but in absolute shambles. "What happened in here?" Nat asked a level of shock apparent in his voice. "I was angry," Alex muttered and got off the bed. He walked over to his desk where a pile of books laid scattered on the floor. He kneeled down and began to stack them back onto the desk. Nat walked over and began to help him. "You got angry so you trashed your room?" Nat asked in disbelief. Alex only nodded and didn't look up at him.

Guild suddenly found its way into Nat's veins. He had made himself so occupied the last few days with Dylan that he hadn't thought about Alex, especially how he would react to being the first to see Rosalina that night. It had happened right outside his room.

Nat placed the final book on the desk and stood up. He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder when he had got to his feet. "I know how you must feel about what's happened with Rosalina," Nat said, "I feel the same way. She will get better; just stay positive and hope for the best." Alex took a moment to think over what Nat had said then nodded.

Noah began to wail as the needle began to pierce his skin. Mrs. Wolff held his feet and grabbed him up into a hug as soon as the doctor said she could. The doctor sighed and shook his head as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Mrs. Wolff tried her best to sooth him but he continued to cry. She clenched her eyes shut momentarily, the doctor's reaction again playing in her mind, then opened them again. She knew what he would say. The treatment was a waste of time. To remove the disease Noah would have to undergo surgery; a surgery in which her family couldn't even afford and even if they could he could still die because Noah still couldn't reach the weight requirement. She sighed as she continued to rub his back and began to sing to him.

_"'Even if the words don't sound right I will love you till the day my heart dies…"_

Dylan laid in the middle of the bed, on either side of him were Nat and Alex. "So do you want to look or not?" Alex asked. He sounded a bit irritated after having to repeat himself three times. Finally Nat took the photo album and opened it. The familiar faces of Christopher Tai, Rosalina, Josh, and Julia looked up at him on the first page.

"'_Even if this ain't the right light you're prettier than anything that I'd write…__"_

Nat flipped through the pictures. They were mostly wedding photos. Hopeful to find a picture of a younger Dylan and Rosalina Nat flipped to the back of the album. As he did so a tan sheet of paper poked out of the back of the album. Nat pulled it out. "What is that?" Alex asked. Nat examined the paper. "It's a birth certificate," Nat responded. "Oh, is it Dylan's?" Alex asked. Nat handed the certificate to Alex, a bit of confusion in his eyes, "No. It has the date Dylan was born but that's not his name."

"…_.said you liked it when the thunderstorms came, said you'd like it if a thunderstorm just pulled you piece by piece away."_

* * *

_**A.N-**_** The song in this chapter is called 'Listen (Listen, Listen)' by Wintersleep. Next month's chapter may be a little late, but I'll try my best to get it up on time. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The sun was just setting on the horizon as the evening sound of insects chirping began. A man in a trench coat approached an old warehouse near Hudson Bay. The man had his coat's collar pulled up and his brown hat pulled down low on his head so he couldn't be easily identified. He scanned his surroundings as he entered the warehouse. "Phillip!" The man jumped as he heard the voice echo out in the darkness. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the door slammed shut behind him. The man turned to see two older gentlemen behind him. "Did you give them the message Phillip?" one of the men asked. Phillip swallowed uneasily, "I-I couldn't find the girl or the baby, but I told the boy," he stuttered out. Anger erupted in the man's eyes. "You idiot!" the man screamed. Phillip took a step back as the man crept closer to him until they were nose-to-nose. "Do you know what you have done?" he asked. Phillip opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice. "Now the boy will tell the girl and the girl will go to the police," the man snapped. "You don't know that," Phillip pointed out. "Of course she will. You've seen what she's like," the man responded, an evil grin crossing his face. "Do you know what you have to do now?" Philip shook his head and began to tremble as the man's face got even closer to his own. "Kill them."

He entered the home using nothing more than a simple hair pin as a key. He found that all the lights were off so getting upstairs wasn't that hard. When he got to the second floor he could see the lights were on in two of the rooms. This would be the difficult part. He had to pick the right room the first time or someone would scream for help and help will come. Suddenly a door opened and out steps the girl. "Lucky dad made me come instead. Stupid Phillip would never be able to do this." Suddenly the sound of the gunshot pierced the air.

Rosalina groaned softly as she awoke from her sleep. Her head throbbed in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls of the room were painted a pale white. She could see a television hanging from the ceiling in a corner of the room. There was some morning talk show on but it was on mute. She suddenly realized she must be in the hospital when she noticed there were monitors next to her bed and an IV in her arm. "How did I get here?" she wondered in thought. Her entire body felt weak and sore.

She looked up when she heard the door open. Mrs. Wolff walked in carrying Noah. Noah was crying hysterically into Mrs. Wolff's shoulder. Rosalina clenched her eyes shut and groaned. The noise was making her head throbbed. Mrs. Wolff suddenly gasped and spun around. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, "Rosalina you're awake."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with anything?" Alex asked as he handed the birth certificate back to his brother. Nat looked it over again. Just to make sure he was right. The document held the same date and place Dylan was born but on the line for the name it had Logan Humphrey Taylor. Nat shrugged, "Maybe a relative." Alex could clearly detect the doubt in his voice. "What are you thinking?" Alex asked. Nat looked at the signatures at the bottom of the certificate. The doctor's signature seemed authentic but where the parent should sign their name there wasn't a signature at all. "I honestly don't know what to think anymore Alex."

"_Breaking News- The girl injured by a gunman in the Black Friday attempted burglary has woken up. She has reportedly been in a coma since the accident. The gunman, Jared Taylor, will be standing trial Thursday on charges of attempted murder-"_

The guard scoffed as he switched off the television. He knew that cold-hearted idiot. His boss had given him the not-so-enjoyable job of watching him until the trial. If it were up to him he would have Taylor strapped with the death sentence for shooting a defenseless girl. What angered him most was the fact that the girl looked so much like his own 12-year-old daughter. Suddenly the bell rang announcing the end of his break. He scoffed again as he got up. Back to his unpleasant job of watching a grown man sit in a small room the entire day.

As he approached his post the emergency alarm began to go off. Suddenly all the guards around him began to run towards his post. The cell was opened. "Crap!" he thought, "Taylor must have heard the news and tried to make a run for it." He pushed past the guards surrounding the cell and found what they were all staring at. Sure enough the radio in the cell was on delivering the news report but no one was listening to it. In the cell a man in an orange jumpsuit was hanging from the ceiling by a bed sheet which was tied around his neck. Taylor hadn't tried to escape. Taylor was dead.

* * *

**_A.N_- Sorry for the delay guys but I've been really busy. Summer's coming so normal schedule next month. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Rosalina shifted in the bed. Her back felt stiff from being in the same position for so long. The doctors had been busily examining her wounds for fifteen minutes. During the entire examination she had to lie perfectly still. She looked over at Mrs. Wolff who was sitting in a chair staring at her. "What-what is it?" Rosalina croaked out. Her voice felt hoarse and broken on her dry throat. Mrs. Wolff stood up and walked over to the bed. "I just can't believe you're awake," she said, "I've sat here waiting for you to wake up since the accident and now-" Tears brimmed her eyes. Rosalina raised an eyebrow, "Accident?" Mrs. Wolff wiped her eyes, "Yes the accident that got you put in the hospital." Rosalina scoffed, "Since when can someone accidentally, _intentionally_ shoot you?"

"Nat! Alex!" At the sound of his father's voice Nat grabbed the birth certificate from his brother and put it back in the photo album. Seconds later, Mr. Wolff opened the door. "Guys we have to get to the hospital. Rosalina's awake," he said. Nat gasped in disbelief. Of course he had wanted her to wake up, but the fact that she had after she had looked so small and fragile that night was almost unbelievable in his mind.

Nat jumped up and went to his closet to toss on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He disregarded what he grabbed because at that moment he didn't care. The only thing that ran through his mind at that moment was the fact that his best friend had finally woken up.

_ 6 years before…_

Nat kicked at a loose piece of gravel as he listened to his mother impatiently. "…and I don't want to catch you two arguing again," Mrs. Wolff was saying. "Yes mom," he answered trying not to sound rude, "Can I go now?" His mother sighed, "Yes go." At that moment Nat took off for the swings. For once he was late after having to sit through a scolding about not playing nicely with Alex. Hopefully she was still there. She promised she would wait for him. When he got to the swing set he found no one there. Disappointment immediately rose in him.

"Rosalina!" Nat called out but was only answered by the chirping of a bird. Defeated he walked over to one of the swings and sat down. "She promised she would wait but she lied." "I didn't lie," came a giggle from behind him. Nat spun around in his swing. "I thought you left me," he said to the girl wearing a pink dress with mini hearts all over it. "Why would I leave you?" she asked as she sat down in the swing next to him. Nat shrugged, "I'm later than usual. You could've gotten bored and went home." "Nope I'm here. I'm always here," she said with a smile as she began to swing forward and backward. "Rosie," Nat said in a quiet tone. Rosalina closed her eyes and continued to swing. "Rosie," Nat said a bit louder but Rosalina still seemed to not hear him. Nat rolled his eyes, "Rosalina!" he yelled out. Rosalina opened her eyes and stopped swinging. "What is it?" she asked with a confused look in her eyes. "I-I…nothing," Nat responded with a sigh.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well anyways….I have to go home. See you tomorrow?" She got off the swing. Nat bit his lip. Why was he making it this so hard? "Rosalina wait!" Nat called out. She turned around, "What is it Wolf Boy?" Nat dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a ring. He walked over to Rosalina and took her hand and gave it to her. Rosalina looked at it. It was pink with one white heart on it. In red cursive was her name; inside the ring in the smallest font possible for the human eye to read was a sentence but it wasn't written in English. "What does that say?" she asked, looking up at Nat. Nat looked down quickly, "It says _'best friends forever'_ in French." Rosalina raised an eyebrow at him again, "Nat-" "Nat come on, time to go," Mrs. Wolff shouted in a distance. Nat looked up at her momentarily then took off toward his mother before Rosalina could finish her sentence. She sighed and placed the ring on her finger. Whatever the inscription said it wasn't in French because she spoke French and Nat knew that.

_Back to the present…_

The closer they had got to the hospital the more Nat had lost his enthusiasm for the situation. What if Rosalina found out he hadn't visited her while she was in a coma? It wasn't as if he didn't want to visit her it was just he couldn't stand seeing her that way. His mom had gone to see her everyday and when she got home she would update him on her condition. He knew it wasn't the same as seeing but how his mother sometimes would describe her would bring chills down his spine and make him wonder was she destined to sleep forever, but thankfully that wasn't the case.

Nat suddenly felt the car stop. He looked up to find they were at the hospital. He sighed. His mother had always told him that honesty was the best policy, but what could he say to her that wouldn't hurt her?

"Nat are you alright?" The sound of Alex's voice brought Nat back to reality. He quickly nodded, "Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." Alex gave him an unsure look but opened the door and slid out of the car. Nat opened his door and did the same. Mr. Wolff locked the car and led the boys inside.

"Rosalina, honey you have company." Rosalina's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Mrs. Wolff's voice. She was standing next to her smiling down at her. Rosalina looked over at the door and saw her visitors. She smiled when she saw it was Nat, Alex, Dylan, and Mr. Wolff. "Can I hold him?" she asked, pointing to the sleeping baby resting his head on Mr. Wolff's shoulder. Mr. Wolff glances at his wife, who nods, before going over to the bed and placing Dylan into Rosalina's arms. "Where's Noah?" Alex asked his parents. "He's with his doctor. He's sleeping," Mrs. Wolff answered. "Can we go see him?" Alex asked. There was a high level of eagerness in Alex to see the baby that Rosalina had never seen before. She quickly wondered what had happened between them while she was asleep. She looked down at her little brother. He had nuzzled into her and showed no sign of waking up soon. She wondered if he missed her or even noticed that she was gone for so long. "Rosalina are you feeling better?" Alex asked. She looked up and nodded. "The doctors came to see me a little while ago. They gave me medicine." "Were you in pain?" Nat asked. There was a troubled look in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Yeah, but I'm fine now," she said slowly. "And that's all that matters," Mrs. Wolff rejoiced. Rosalina forced a grin on her face as she looked away from Nat, who was still staring at her, now with a look of apprehension in his eyes.

"Nat can you stay?" Rosalina asked. Everyone had gone down to the cafeteria for lunch. Nat had stayed behind to sit with Rosalina, but after about five minutes his guilt made it next to impossible. Hand on doorknob, Nat looked back at her. "Nat please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded desperately. She hated seeing him like this. "You would hate me if I did," he said quietly. "Please Nat." He sighed and brought the chair near the door next to her bed and sat down in it. "I'll only tell you if you promise you won't hate me," he muttered. "I could never hate you Nat, you're my best friend," she said. He nodded. "When you were asleep my mom came to visit you every day but I never did," he admitted. He put his face in his hands so he couldn't see her reaction. There was a long painful silence. When Nat finally did look up he found Rosalina staring at him. It was too late for him to look away. He could see in her eyes, as promised, she wasn't angry but she was disappointed.

"Why didn't you come visit me?" she asked quietly. Nat tried to find the words to create a reasonable excuse but came up with nothing. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his feet. "Get out." Nat looked up, "What?" "I said get out! Please get out Nat!" she shouted. There were tears in her eyes. "Please go Nat," she said again. He sighed, he didn't have a choice. He walked over to the door and left the room.

_ 3 days later… _

"Can you tell me who you think it might be?" Officer Reynolds asked. Rosalina furrowed her brows trying to remember any distinct features on the gunman that night but came up with nothing. She hadn't even seen the face of the man who shot her. Officer Reynolds had been trying to get a story out of her for the past ten minutes but she had nothing to give.

The officer sighed and put his notepad and pencil back into the black jacket he was wearing. Rosalina slowly picked up her body and slid into a sitting position in her bed. Her pain medication was wearing off and she was starting to feel the full effect. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't know who it was or why they would do this to me." "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you," Reynolds said softly. He knew who had shot Rosalina, not personally anyways, just what he looked liked but he wanted to know if she knew. Unfortunately the alleged man had been wearing a ski mask. So there was no way Rosalina could reveal his identity even if she did know him.

"Was I really sick?" Rosalina asked suddenly, tearing Reynolds away from his thoughts. "Yes you were," he admitted to her, "but we all knew you would pull through. You're strong just like Kennedy." The name escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it. Rosalina pinned her lips together for a moment then asked, "You and my Uncle Kennedy were really good friends weren't you?" Reynolds nodded, "Yes, yes we were," he sighed then continued, "We did everything together. One time when we were about your age there was a school dance and I couldn't find a date so my mom decided for me that I should take her." He paused a moment while he and Rosalina laughed. "Your uncle managed to score a date with Victoria Beckley, the hottest girl at school. I told him about my mom but he couldn't help me find anyone. My mom forced me to wear this white suit and she wore a black dress with golden sparkles all over it. Anyways, when we got to the dance you'll never guess. Instead of having the beautiful Victoria in tow Kennedy was with his mom too! When I asked what happened to Victoria he said '_girls are temporary, but friends are forever.'" _ "He gave up his date with Victoria so you wouldn't be the only one with your mom?" Rosalina asked in astonishment. Reynolds nodded, "Did he ever get a date with her again?" she asked. Reynolds shook his head, "she decided he wasn't worth her time. Not that it mattered because by then he had met your Aunt Mary."

"I wish I knew him longer. He seems like an incredibly nice person," she said. "He was," he assured her, "you're lucky to have a friend that's like him." Rosalina shook her head bitterly, "Nat's not like Kennedy. He didn't come visit me once in the hospital." "Maybe he was scared," Reynolds responded, "I would be if it were Kennedy under the circumstances." "Would you go visit him if he were me?" she asked. He paused for a moment, picking his words carefully. He exhaled sharply and stood up, "Right I'll come by tomorrow to see you Rosalina," He walked towards the door. "Albert!" Rosalina called after him. He paused and turned back to her. "Answer my question," she pleaded. "Fine if it was Kennedy and he was hurt, yes I would have the courage to go see him." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he has a very good reason Rosalina. Just give him a chance to explain," Reynolds said, "Just call him."

"Nat the phone's for you!" Alex called out from the kitchen. Nat got off the couch and walked over to take the phone from him. "Hello?" "Hi." It was Rosalina. She hadn't spoken to him since she screamed at him to get out of her room at the hospital. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted." "You don't have to, it was-" "No Nat I want to. I overreacted. I'm sure you have a good reason for not coming to see me." Nat sighed, "I-I just couldn't stand to see you that way. I didn't know what to do so I never came." "I forgive you. It is pretty scary seeing one of your friends in the hospital. It just proves no matter how young you are you are not invincible." "Yeah. So can I come and visit you tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course you can," she said. "Nat can you come here?" came Alex's voice from the background. "In a minute," Nat said to him. "I have to go," he said to Rosalina.

Suddenly she remembered what she had been meaning to ask Nat. "Nat do remember when I was 11 and you were 9 and you gave me that ring?" "Yeah why?" "What did the ring say?" she asked. There was a long pause. "I told you what the ring said," he answered. Rosalina huffed, "No you didn't. You lied to me and said it was _'Friends Forever'_ in French, but I'm fluent in French and that's not what it says. Please tell me what it says-what it really says. If you give me a gift Nat of course I want to know what it says." "Well that is logical," Nat thought, "But how will she react if I tell her the truth?"

"I can't tell you," he said a loud. "Nat," she scoffed, "we just went through this. You can tell me anything." "Just tell her," said the little voice in his head. "Nat tell me!" she demanded. He forced the words out of his mouth, "the inscription on the ring says: _'I will always love you.'_"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Although he knew he wasn't supposed to, Alex slipped into his parents' room as silently as possible. He made his way over to the light blue crib in the room. Under the Winnie the Pooh blanket Noah laid asleep. His doctors assumed he was seven months old now but Noah still looked too small and pale.

"Hey Noah, how are you feeling?" Alex whispered. He knew it was a bit odd to ask a baby, let alone a sleeping baby, _'how are you feeling'_ but he'd never talked to a baby before so he didn't really know what to say. He softly caressed Noah's ear. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you," he muttered, "and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"Alex what are you doing in here?" Alex quickly pulled his arm out of the crib and spun around. His mother's gaze was resting firmly on him. "You know you're not supposed to be in here," she said. "I'm sorry," he said looking down. Mrs. Wolff walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked. Alex nodded, "Yeah I just wanted to make sure _he's_ alright." Mrs. Wolff looked over at the baby in the crib then back down at her son. "He's going to be fine," she promised, "He's going to pull through just like Rosalina did, you'll see."

Nat ran upstairs and buried his face into his pillow. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he have lied like he did before? He could feel his face burn from hot tears and the dark shade of red his face was turning. Suddenly Nat felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted on his head to see his father looking down at him. Nat quickly turned away and wiped his face with his sleeve but his dad had already seen the tears. "What's wrong son?" he asked. Nat struggled to find the words but could think of nothing that sounded decent. He shook his head. "Why don't you start from the beginning," Mr. Wolff said gently. Nat nodded reluctantly, "Rosalina called me to apologize but she asked about the ring." "What ring?" his dad asked in confusion. "The ring-the ring that you helped me have engraved when I was 9 and I wouldn't even tell you what it said." Mr. Wolff nodded, "Did you tell her when you gave it to her?" Nat shook his head, "No not what it really said. I told her it said _'friends forever'_ in French but I forgot she speaks French so she knows I lied, probably always has." "Why did you lie?" his father asked. "Because I couldn't tell her what it really said. She might not have wanted to be my friend anymore."

Nat sighed, "It's not fair. Why did you have to adopt Rosalina? She's almost 18." Mr. Wolff raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with the ring?" Nat looked away briefly, afraid of his father's reaction, then forced himself to meet his father's gaze, "I-well she made me tell her what the ring says." "What did the ring say?" Mr. Wolff asked. Nat sighed, "It said _'I will always love you'_," he muttered. There was a pause. In which the only sounds were of their breathing and Nat sniffling.

"Is this my fault?" Mr. Wolff asked. Nat rubbed his eyes again, "what?" "You're unhappy-all of you," he answered, "It was my idea for us to move even though you, your mother, and brother love it here; it was my idea for us to take in Noah even though we knew he was so sick and don't have the money to take care of him; and I decided we should adopt Rosalina and Noah-making them your new siblings. I've made you all so unhappy." "No you haven't dad. You just did what had to be done," Nat said assuringly, "we'll get used to the situation." "Well you shouldn't _have_ to get used to it." "Well for now Dylan, Noah, _and_ Rosalina need someone and a change of scenery would be nice, I guess. It'll just take some time getting used to." Mr. Wolff rolled his eyes. "Don't say things just for my benefit," he snapped, "I'm your father and if you're miserable because of something I've done I want to know." "But what's the point in blaming you dad?" Nat asked, "What's done is done; Rosalina and Dylan are now my siblings. There's nothing that can be done to change that now," Nat responded. "When will Rosalina be 18?" Mr. Wolff asked. "June 18th; why?" A smile suddenly spread across his lips, "Because I think I know how to solve your problem."

The mayor of New York, Michael Bloomberg, stood behind a podium on the television addressing the crowd. "….I assure you," he continued, "we are doing everything we possibly can to find these people before they kill again." They had found a dead girl in the park that morning. Hannah Parker, she was the daughter of a prison guard and had only been 12. The scariest thing about the story to Rosalina was picture of the girl that had been shown looked very similar to her.

She gasp as the phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She turned off the television and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. "Hi." It was Nat. She bit her lip. "Are you alright?" he asked when she didn't respond. "Yeah I'm fine," she muttered quietly. "Uh I have to talk to you about something." "What?" she asked. "You told me no matter how badly we wanted it we couldn't be together because of the adoption." Rosalina sighed, "Nat we've talked about this." "I know-I know," Nat replied quickly then continued, "But exactly how _badly_ do you want it."

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring. I had severe writer's block while writing it. :( The next chapter will be the Christmas episode. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

_3 weeks later…_

Two days after Rosalina left the hospital the Wolff family moved to Mr. Wolff's mother's house which was just outside of Manhattan Island. The new surroundings caused Alex to be a bit apprehensive at first but eventually he grew tolerant of the situation. Away from the Manhattan Murders and all the tragedy and despair that had been brought to their lives the past year the new house brought new-found relief to Nat, Rosalina, and Mrs. Wolff.

"Hey watch it Alex you almost got my eye that time!" Nat shouted as a branch cuffed his ear. "Well if you were watching what you were doing instead of having your head in the clouds you wouldn't have that problem," Alex countered from his end of the tree. Nat rolled his eyes and began pulling the pine up the stairs of the front porch. It was a bitter cold Monday evening. Nat, Alex, and their dad had just returned from chopping down a Christmas tree. Being reluctant to go out in the freezing winter weather Mr. and Mrs. Wolff had agreed to wait and pick up the tree later than usual.

Mrs. Wolff opened the door as the boys hauled the tree into the house. "Careful!" she scolded as the tree brushed a picture hanging on the wall. "Sorry mom," Nat responded. As Nat, Alex, and their dad got the tree up Rosalina entered the room holding Dylan. "Why did you get such a big tree?" "Alex chose this tree," Nat replied, being quick to rat out his brother. "You liked it to until your girlfriend said something," Alex responded mockingly. Nat rolled his eyes again.

Two weeks before his parents had agreed to renounce their adoption of Rosalina and become just her foster parents on the grounds that she was almost 18 so she didn't need the adoption if she didn't want it. This decision still made Dylan Nat and Rosalina's sibling but Nat and Rosalina themselves no longer had a family lineage to each other.

"I was just being nice about it Alex now shut up," Nat snapped. The sound of Noah's crying from the next room broke into the argument. "Don't say 'shut up' Nat," Mrs. Wolff corrected as she left the room.

Nat took Dylan from Rosalina and sat down on the couch. "So what have you been up to?" Nat questioned the little boy. Dylan giggled. "He's about to have his nap. He's been up practically all night I don't know how he's still so wide awake," Rosalina said. Nat smiled and sat Dylan in his lap then turned to Rosalina with seriousness in his eyes, "How's Noah?" he asked. "Same," she answered. In the weeks since they had left Manhattan Noah's health had deteriorated. Mrs. Wolff and Rosalina spent a majority of their time caring for him. Three times a week they would go back to Manhattan so that Noah could have a hospital exam, but the doctors were always adamant with their results from the examinations.

"Has the doctor said anything new?" Nat asked. Rosalina shook her head, "They only said Noah needs to undergo surgery but it's so expensive and risky." "He could die with the surgery and without the surgery, what kind of decision is that to make for a seven month old baby?" Nat inquired rhetorically. "Either way he needs it. There is the chance he could live you know," Rosalina pointed out. Nat nodded. "But how are we going to get the money for it?" Nat sighed.

"Well I've had this idea for the past few days but I don't know if it will work," Rosalina said. Nat looked at her. There was so much doubt in her eyes that it sparked his curiosity, "What is it?"

Alex went up to his room and laid down on his bed. Even though they had been in their new home for over two weeks he still had not finished unpacking. He didn't want to finish. If he did it meant he accepted moving away from the home he had always known and he didn't, nor would he ever. It wasn't fair. Why hadn't his opinion counted? All of his memories had taken place in that apartment. He had grown up there, he had learned to skateboard there, and he had met Bentley and Juanita while living there. There was nothing that connected him to this house nor would there ever be.

Alex knew he couldn't talk to anyone about how he felt because they would only think he was being a drama king when in actuality he wasn't. It wasn't just the move that had him so upset. He had lost everything: his home, his childhood, and most importantly of all he had lost Juanita. He had known he had lost her for a while now but denial proved to be a strong state of mind. Juanita usually called him once a week, sometimes twice if she had the time, but in five weeks she had not picked up the phone once. Alex had tried to call her to find out what was going on but never got an answer from her phone. He hoped nothing was wrong. With everything going on in Manhattan he hoped she was safe.

"Rosalina that will never work," Nat told her. Rosalina rolled her eyes, "How do you know? You haven't even thought it through yet, you're just assuming." "Well if we could do this where would we get the people and stuff we needed?" Nat asked. Rosalina smiled, "Thomas and David will probably help us and we could ask Alex." "Alex and I aren't on the best of terms right now," Nat sighed. "Why, what happened?" she asked. "It's nothing," he answered. Nat shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Rosalina knew there was something Nat wasn't telling her but her stubbornness persuaded her away from the topic.

"Nat please, I'll ask Alex if you just say 'yes'," she pleaded.

Rosalina knocked on the door. She opened the door when she heard a muffled 'come in'. She found Alex lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "What do you want?" he asked without looking at her. She went over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I know you're upset Alex but you don't have to push us away," she said softly. Alex scoffed and sat up. "What do you want?" he asked annoyance clearly in his eyes. Rosalina was a bit taken aback by his temper. "Uh…I came up with an idea to help Noah," she muttered. A spark of interest suddenly appeared in Alex's eyes. "What is it?" he asked. Rosalina raised an eyebrow. She still didn't understand why, of all people, Alex cared for Noah the most these days. "I was thinking…well Nat and I were thinking we could raise money for Noah's surgery." "How are you planning to do that? You know mom and dad won't allow you guys to get a job during the school term," Alex pointed out. "I know, I know. It's not exactly a job. We were thinking we could start a band and raise money with the concerts we perform." "What?!" Alex laughed. "Alex I'm serious!" Rosalina snapped, "It could work if we try hard enough. You guys had a band before remember." "Yeah and it almost ruined our friendships," he reminded her. "But we're older now. We won't let pity fights get in the way. Alex think about Noah; he needs this," she pleaded. There was a pause then finally Alex sighed and nodded, "Fine I'll help."

_4 days later…_

It was 10:00 am. Mr. and Mrs. Wolff had gathered everyone who was awake around the Christmas tree to open presents. Nat, Rosalina, Alex, and Dylan sat on the floor in front of the tree opening gifts.

Rosalina placed a big box wrapped in blue wrapping paper in front of Dylan. "Open this one next," she instructed even though she knew she would have to help him. Dylan looked at the package quizzically for a moment then up at Rosalina. She smiled in response and began to open the present for him. Underneath the Christmas paper she found that the box contained a baby walker, a new one. She looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Wolff in surprise. "My friend, Jeffery, helped us buy Christmas presents this year," Mr. Wolff explained, "We want Dylan to catch up Ezra." She nodded, "Thank you," she said gratefully, remembering Nat and Alex's cousin who was the same age as Dylan but unlike him Ezra could walk already.

Rosalina unwrapped the stuffed monkey Nat had given Dylan and handed it to the baby. He laughed and hugged it. "I told you he would love it," Nat chuckled. Rosalina smiled at her brother. "Here." Nat handed her a small wrapped box. "And you will love this," he muttered softly to her. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside she found a ring. In plain English, the inscription read: _'Forever & Always'_. "Nat I love it!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. She kissed him and didn't pull away until they heard a groan from Alex. Rosalina glanced in his direction. "Sorry," she said quickly, her cheeks beginning to turn red, and sat down next to Dylan again. "Leave it Alex," Nat said with a laugh.

"Was that the last one?" Mr. Wolff asked. Nat nodded. "I need to check on Noah," Mrs. Wolff said as she stood up, "Nat, Rosalina, Alex can you put all that wrapping paper in the trash bin outside? The garbage man should be coming to pick it up later." The three agreed as Mr. and Mrs. Wolff left the room. "Did you like your gift?" Rosalina asked Nat. Rosalina had given Nat one of the two watches her dad had given her. "Of course I did," Nat said as he grabbed up a bunch of paper Rosalina had left behind when she had been unwrapping Dylan's presents and placing it into an empty box, "but are you sure you want me to have it?" "Yes I'm sure," she said, "My dad gave me two. I want to keep the older one that one belonged to my grandfather." Nat nodded.

As Nat took his jacket off the coat rack to go throw out the wrapping paper Rosalina followed and did the same. "What are doing?" Nat asked. "Oh your mom asked if I could go check the mail," she answered half-mindedly. She opened the front door and walked out into the winter cold. Nat picked up the box and followed. He watched Rosalina walk to the mailbox in her burgundy furry coat with a smirk on his face. She was wearing that panda hat his mom had given her for Christmas. The little black ears poked out like two little puff balls.

Nat opened the trash bin and chucked the entire box inside. "Nat look at this." Nat turned and saw Rosalina standing at the mailbox holding out a letter to him, her eyes big with a mixture of shock and worry. "What is it?" he asked as he walked over to her and took the paper. He gasped when he saw what it read. It wasn't just a paper it was an article printed from the internet about the Manhattan Murders. In big black marker at the bottom of the paper it read: _'Next time I won't miss.'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Rosalina stared up at Mr. Wolff in bewilderment as he looked at the chilling message. "I thought the guy who tried to kill me had killed himself," she said. Her voice shook in fear. "I'm calling the police," Mr. Wolff said finally. He walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

Nat hugged her, "You're going to be alright," he assured, "the police will find him and you'll be safe." "I thought once we moved we would be away from it all, but it's following me," she sobbed into his shoulder, "why is it following me?" "I don't know," he admitted as he held her closer, "I just don't know."

Officer Reynolds placed the paper into a bag for evidence but he knew it would probably be useless; too many people had already touched it. Even if they did lift a fingerprint off up that could lead them to a suspect how would they know who it belonged to? So far no one had been suspected in the murders and if things kept going the way they were no one ever would because no one ever sees them commit a crime.

He sealed the bag and handed it to his partner, Officer Duran. "I want you to take this Melanie Baker to be examined. She has all the prints from this case. She'll be able to tell if this is real or someone's idea of a joke." Duran nodded and went outside. Reynolds went into the living room where Rosalina and the rest of the house's occupants were. "Can I talk to Rosalina?" he asked Mr. Wolff. He nodded and Reynolds sat on the couch next to her. "Hi Rosalina, how are you?" he asked. "How do you think I am?" she demanded coldly. He realized immediately how stupid his question had been. "I'm sorry but I meant how do you feel about this? Do you have any idea who could be doing this to you?" Reynolds started again. "No," she responded. "Have you or your family ever done anything that could upset anyone in anyway?" he asked. "No," she said again, irritation now in her voice.

"I think I have something that could help." It was Nat who spoke. He was sitting on Rosalina's other side. "And what might that be?" Reynolds asks curiously.

_5 weeks earlier _

Nat heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he responded absent mindedly. The door opened revealing Josh in the doorway. "Hey," Nat said as he glanced at him. He strummed an open chord on his guitar and began typing on his computer. "What are you doing?" Josh asked. "Writing a song; let's just say: this morning I got some new inspiration," he answered with a grin. "Okay…uh, I was wondering can I ask a favor?" Josh inquired. Nat looked up at him, he had an angry look in his eyes, but instead of yelling, as Josh thought he would, he simply said, "with what?" "Before you say 'no' it's about Rosalina not me," Josh informed. The anger in Nat's eyes instantly disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked. "I need you to help me buy her a gift sort of a 'goodbye present and I'm sorry' wrapped into one. I do care about Rosalina, Nat. Even though I left her," Josh stated. "Then why did you?" Nat asked. Josh sighed, "Because I was scared. That night Dad and Julia died I-I saw one of the people who killed them." Then why didn't you report it instead of running away like a coward?!" Nat snapped. "I was going to but I was out one night and this masked man came up to me. He threatened me. He said if I told anyone he would kill Rosalina, Dylan, and me. I didn't want to risk Rosalina and Dylan getting hurt," Josh insisted, "I knew they'd be safe here-with you and your family." There was a momentary pause then Nat asked, "Why did you need me?" "Because I don't know what to get her that will be special enough for the occasion." "Well the best gifts come from the heart," Nat answered then looked down at his guitar again. "What's the name of the song?" Josh asked. "You'll see," Nat muttered quietly. Seeing that he was getting no where Josh left the room and closed the door behind him.

_Back to the present…_

"Josh saw who shot our parents?" Rosalina asked in disbelief. Nat hesitated then nodded. "Why didn't one of you say something?" she demanded, "they could've been found by now and no one else wouldn't have had to die." "I'm sorry," Nat said solemnly. Rosalina shook her head at him and stood up. "Obviously if you need answers go ask my brother," she said to Officer Reynolds bitterly then left the room. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," Nat said to Reynolds apologetically. Reynolds sighed, "So am I because now we have to find Josh again."

"I can't believe you kept something like this from me," Rosalina said to Nat. "I was protecting you," Nat reasoned. "Protecting me from what-finding my parents' killer?!" Rosalina exclaimed. "No I was protecting you from yourself. I don't want you to obsess over this," Nat replied. "You may be my boyfriend but that doesn't give you the right to control what I think." Nat didn't reply. He couldn't, he knew it would only make things worse.

When she realized he wasn't going to respond Rosalina sighed, "Have you been watching the news?" Nat raised an eyebrow, "Sort of, a bit I guess-why?" "Three weeks ago the mayor was on about this 12-year-old girl who was killed and dumped in a park," Rosalina explained. "The same people who killed your parents?" Nat asked. "Supposedly…but the scariest thing about it was that the girl looked a lot like me," Rosalina said, a somber look beginning to appear in her eyes, "Nat your dad was wrong, I think some one really is out to kill me."

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Sorry not a lot goes on in this chapter I've been busy with revision for my literature class. N****ext chapter the band starts. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Rosalina that can't be true," Nat reasoned. She shook her head, "It has to be. Why else would someone send me that note? No one does that as a joke Nat." Without waiting for an answer she spun around and left the room leaving Nat torn on whether he should go after her or leave her with her thoughts.

Rosalina went to her room, shut the door, and quietly sat down on the bed. "Why would someone be after me?" she thought, "What have I ever done-what has my family ever done?" She felt as if everything was going wrong. First her parents, then her Uncle Kennedy, and now she, Josh, and Dylan could be killed and all for what?

Rosalina tried to shrug off her thoughts but couldn't. Instead, finally wanting more than just answers, she opened the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out the photo album Mr. Wolff had given her. As she opened it she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door. It was Alex. She raised an eyebrow, "Did Nat send you?" "No I come on my own. I heard what happened," Alex answered. "I'm fine. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now," she said. "You should talk to someone if you're upset," he pressed. Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Why do you care whether I'm upset or not. You have treated me and everyone else in this house like crap since we've moved here. Why would you care now?" "Because you're my brother's girlfriend, I have to care about you whether I want to or not," he said calmly. Rosalina didn't know whether to believe him or not but she found herself letting him into her room. She sat down on the bed next to the album which she had left lying there.

"What are you doing with that?" Alex asked. She picked up the album, "I don't know," she admitted, "I thought it would give me a clue to whose doing this to my family." She opened the album. On the first page she found a picture of her dad and Julia on their wedding day. Below this picture were two smaller ones. One was of Nat and Rosalina slow dancing that day and the other was of Josh and Rosalina posing in front of the church. None of the three seemed questionable so she flipped the page. A few pages down she found a picture of her dad, Julia, and Dylan on the day Dylan was born. Dylan seemed so small compared to the near toddler-aged child she knew. Rosalina sighed. There was nothing but painful memories in here.

"Nat and I found something you might want to know about in here," Alex said. "What?" Rosalina questioned, her hope beginning to rise. Alex took the album from her and flipped to the back of it. He pulled out a sheet of paper that was hidden in plain sight in a pocket on the album and handed it to Rosalina. She examined the paper and found it was a birth certificate. "Look at the date," Alex instructed. Rosalina looked at the date. "April 1st, 2009, that's the date Dylan was born. She hadn't looked at who the certificate was issued to but seeing the date she was not prepared for what she saw. She gasped in horror at the last name of the certificate's recipient: Logan Humphrey Taylor.

Nat stood outside on the porch in the front yard. His jacket was zipped up tightly and he wore a blue sweater and gloves to defend himself from the cold. He couldn't help but think he had really messed up. He should've told Rosalina about what Josh had told him. She was right. If Nat had told her sooner what if they could've found the murderers by now? Well there was no way of knowing now and the slaying of that girl Rosalina had been talking about was proof of that.

"Nat?" Rosalina's shaky voice brought him back to his senses. He turned to find Rosalina standing behind him holding what looked to be a sheet of paper. "Alex said you knew about this as well," she handed him the paper, "What else aren't you telling me?" she demanded bitterly. Nat took the paper and looked it over. He immediately recognized it as the birth certificate he and Alex had found in the photo album. "I don't understand what you're getting at," Nat started to say but then realized what connection she was referring to. "Rosalina I had no idea. I'm so sorry; I didn't realize this has the same last name as the guy who shot you until now. You have to believe me."

After a moment Rosalina's eyes relaxed. She knew Nat well enough to know the note of pleading in his voice was sincere. "I'm sorry for accusing you like that it's just I still can't believe you kept something from me," she said softly. Nat's eyes softened on her and he pulled her into a hug. After another moment had passed they let go of each other. "There's just one thing I would like to know," Rosalina said dryly as she looked at the certificate in Nat's hand. "Who put this in my family's photo album?" Nat gave her a small smile, "You're too worked up right now and so you won't be thinking logically if we start accusing people. I have to go to the Lupo Cattivo Cafe this evening to meet Thomas and David about the band. So do you want to come with me?" Rosalina smirked, "Do they know we're together yet?" Nat laughed, "No, not yet."

Mr. Wolff drove Nat, Rosalina, and Alex to the Lupo Cattivo Cafe at 6:00 pm. Mr. Wolff promised them he would be back by 7:45 pm to pick them up. Rosalina held Nat's hand tightly as they entered the cafe. Although Nat seemed sure the plan would work: the band would form and the concerts they would perform would bring in enough money for Noah's surgery. Rosalina was more doubtful. Why would people come to their concerts? She prayed the plan work because there was so much relying on it and Nat was only going along with it because she came up with it.

As they walked through the room they found David and Thomas sitting at a back booth. Nat smirked as they walked up to them. "Still sitting in the back of the room I see, just like math class," he said. "Whatever Nat," Thomas responded with a laugh. Nat slid into the booth with them, with Rosalina then Alex right behind him. "So are you guys serious about this band thing?" David asked. "Yeah of course I miss being in a band and our profits will be going toward our little brother's surgery so this is important." "Oh Noah, how is he?" David asked. Even after moving farther away from his friends Nat called them both quite frequently to talk to them. "He's okay right now," Nat responded, "my mom's always spending so much time with him it's a wonder he isn't spoiled rotten by now." Rosalina giggled. "What should we name the band?" Alex broke in. He had been sitting quietly next to Rosalina. Everyone turned to him. "We can't name the band yet Alex. First we need instruments and a place to practice," Nat told him. There was a brief moment of uneasy silence brought on by Nat's tone toward Alex which was only broken by Thomas. "I have a cello from when I played in the school band in middle school," he said, "I can use it for the band." Nat nodded silently but said nothing.

Rosalina glanced at Alex and saw he was now looking around the café. Nat had now turned away from him. Rosalina bit her lip in frustration. Couldn't they be civil to each other for a whole minute? She quickly hid her anger at the boys and returned to the conversation. "David don't you play piano?" she asked. He nodded, "I don't own one though. I always have to use my aunt's piano when I want to play." Alex scoffed, "How are we supposed to be a band when we don't even have instruments?" "Don't be like that Alex. You know there are places where we can get cheap instruments," Rosalina replied. "Yeah cheap pieces of crap," he responded sourly. "We shouldn't have brought you," Nat snapped, "Why are you always ruining everything?" "Nat ignore him," Rosalina pleaded. Nat's eyes burned into his brother's, "I've tried to ignore him but he's been so annoying. He always acts as if the world will end every time he doesn't get what he wants!"

Rosalina could feel her cheeks glowing red. The café had grown quiet around them and everyone was staring at their table where Nat and Alex were practically shouting at each other. "Nat stop it; he's your brother and you're older, you're supposed to be the bigger person," Thomas pointed out, but the quarreling two took little notice. Nat whirled on Thomas, "Maybe I don't want to be the bigger person anymore, _he_ never is." "But he's your little brother," Thomas repeated, a stunned look in his eyes. "Yeah well maybe I don't want him to be!" Nat retorted. Rosalina gasp, "Nat you can't mean that." The anger in Nat's eyes suddenly drastically faltered as he opened his mouth to reply only to have Alex cut him off. "Yeah he does. Nat's always blamed me for everything and most of the time I've shrugged it off," Alex said then turned to glare at Nat, "but never once when I couldn't did he ask why was I so upset. He just assumes he knows what's going on in my head, but you don't! I've always even shrugged off your…ignorance, but this time you've gone too far and I'm going to make you regret it." Without waiting for a reply Alex stormed out of the café.

* * *

_**A.N-**_** Sorry it took so long I've been super busy with school midterms. I've decided that 'For Love & Music' will have no more than 35 chapters and I'm going to try to get chapters out faster so I can start my new NBB fanfic.**

**By the way, 'Lupo Cattivo Cafe' means 'Big Bad Wolf' in Italian. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"Why didn't I go after him?" The words repeated in his mind like a scratched CD on its last stand. His father was angry when he found out about his boys inexplicable behavior that day but not as disappointed as he was in his eldest son. They searched stores, restaurants, cinemas, arcades, parks, but he was gone. Alex Wolff seemed to just have disappeared. When Alex told Nat he would regret his words he meant it.

It was already past 1:00 am. Nat could feel his apprehension of having to go home and detail the events of the day to his mother. He didn't know how he was going to handle the disappointment in her eyes. She had always treated them like equals so God knows how his relationship with his brother came to this

Rosalina held his hand tightly as they climbed the porch steps. As they entered the living room Mrs. Wolff looked up from the couch. It was clear that she had been crying. "Did you find him?" she asked. Mr. Wolff shook his head as he closed the front door. "We'll have to notify the police if he hasn't returned by tomorrow morning." "Can we go upstairs?" Nat whispered to Rosalina. She nodded. Nat couldn't find it within himself to face his mother's questions yet. As he and Rosalina went upstairs he cursed himself for being so cowardly.

Rosalina led Nat to her room. She shut the door behind them and sat down on her bed next to Nat. "They're going to ask you what exactly happened eventually," she said softly. Nat nodded, "I know…I guess I'm just putting it off as long as possible. When Mr. Wolff had asked what happened when he returned to pick them up Nat had only said Alex got angry about their discussion with the band, which wasn't entirely a lie. He had completely left out the screaming episode in the café which had torn the final threads of Nat and Alex's relationship. "You can't put it off forever," Rosalina said to him, "You were wrong and you need to fess up to it." "I was more than wrong Rosalina. I told my brother I wish we weren't related," Nat said in a somber tone, "Why did I do that?" "We all make mistakes even big ones like this. We just need to learn from them," Rosalina replied. Nat looked into her eyes, uncertainty written all over his face.

Suddenly the door opened. Mr. Wolff poked his head through the door. "Can you two come downstairs?" he asked, Rosalina and Nat exchanged a glance but nodded.

Alex paid his fare and found a seat on the back of the bus. No one looked up or recognized him as he passed, not that this was surprising since none of his relatives lived in this part of New York. None the less, Alex pulled his baseball cap down so it partially covered his eyes. It was a stroke of luck that he had found it in the pocket of his jacket. He had heard on the weather report before leaving for the café that a blanket of snow would be on the ground by morning. He looked out the window just as a sign saying 'You are now leaving Westchester,' flashed by him. He sighed. He knew his mom and dad would be worried and Nat would be blamed for this whole escapade, but it wasn't Nat's fault.

_1 week earlier…_

Alex was had just been called to the phone by his dad. "Hello?" he asked. "Alex!" He recognized the voice immediately. It was Christen, Juanita Mendez's little sister. "It took me forever to find your new number in Juanita's desk. She's becoming so messy. Why did you guys move?" she asked. "My dad wanted us to live in his mother's house," Alex said simply, leaving out the Manhattan Murders and Rosalina and Dylan. As far as Alex knew the Mendez sisters didn't watch the news so there was no concern in the ten year old's voice. "How's Juanita?" Alex asked. "I thought she was with you," Christen said quickly, a level of shock had now entered her voice. Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why would she be with me?" "A few weeks ago Juanita left a note saying she was going to stay with you for a while because of the arguments she'd been having with our parents lately. Our parents were furious when they found out but they couldn't find your number and they didn't want to tell the police because your family could've gotten into trouble for allowing her to stay there without our parents' consent so they decided to just leave it alone for a while and see if she would come back but we haven't seen or heard from here since." "I haven't heard from Juanita in over a month. I thought-I thought she didn't want to be my friend anymore," Alex muttered into the phone, guilt now overcoming him. "Of course Juanita still wants to be your friend," Christen replied then after a pause added, "Do you think something bad has happened to her?" her voice had now become frail with worry. "Don't worry," Alex said comfortingly, "she's probably fine. She'll be back soon."

_Back to the present…_

But another week passed and Juanita was still missing. Although Alex tried to think of other things during the bus ride it was hard when one of his best friends was missing. However Alex soon found himself dozing off into a fitful sleep.

He woke up some time later to find the bus was nearing one of its final stops, New York City. He quickly shouldered off any remaining drowsiness and got up as soon as the bus stopped. He pushed past other people trying to get off the bus and ignored the angry looks. He stepped out onto the curb and sorted through the crowd that had been waiting for a bus. He quickly found who he was looking for. Christen sat on the bench under the bus stop.

"Hey I'm here," Alex greeted her. Christen gave him a thankful look then glanced behind him. "Where's Nat and your parents?" she asked. Alex quickly sought out an excuse, silently cursing himself by overlooking his family's absence while on the bus. "They decided to stay and look around our town in case Juanita showed up there." The ten-year-old nodded without thinking the statement over. "We don't live far from here," Christen said before leading Alex down the street.

Christen unlocked the front door and invited Alex in. "My parents went out with one of the search parties but they should be back soon," Christen explained, "I'll show you to your room." Christen directed him upstairs through a corridor to the very last door in the hall. "This is the guest room. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Alex watch Christen until she disappeared down the stairs at the edge of the hall. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. After turning on the light he found the room a bit ordinary. There was a decent sized bed which had a light blue bedspread with a red, blue, and black striped quilt on it. The walls were painted a sickening bright white that reminded Alex of the walls in the hospital. There was only one chair in the room which was rolled up to a redwood desk that looked like the ones teachers use. Alex took off his hat and placed it on the desk. Then he went over to the bed. He wasn't really tired after his nap on the bus so he allowed his mind to wander as he stared up at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before Christen returned to the room. "My parents are home," she announced, "they want to speak with you," Alex stood up and followed her downstairs. She took him to the kitchen where two nearly middle-aged adults were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello Alex," said Mrs. Mendez, "where are Polly and Michael? "They decided to stay behind and look around Westchester for her. Nat's helping them," he answered. She nodded but Alex could see the suspicion in Mr. Mendez's eyes. "Well we're happy to have your help," Mrs. Mendez said in her usual sweet tone. "When are you going to go searching again?" Alex asked. "Tomorrow morning, 4:00 a.m.," Mr. Mendez said as he stood up, "so get some sleep, you only have 5 hours.

After tossing and turning for 2 hours Alex was finally able to drift off to sleep but it wasn't long before he was torn away from the comfort of the bed. "Alex wake up," the sound of Christen's voice and her shaking his side brought Alex back to consciousness. "We need to go. Get ready," Christen told him. Alex forced away his drowsiness and got up. Since he hadn't brought any extra clothing to change into he just went to the bathroom across the hall and splashed water into his face. Once he'd dried his face he went downstairs. Christen and her parents were in the kitchen. Mr. Mendez handed Alex a flashlight. "There will be 3 groups leaving and meeting in various locations in the city this morning," Mr. Mendez said, "we're on Team 2. The rest of our team will be meeting us in Central Park so we have to hurry." Alex pulled on his coat and an old green winter coat that Mr. Mendez lent him after explaining they would be walking to the park.

Alex hadn't visited Central Park for nearly a year. His family had been meaning to go but that was prior to the night Nat decided to bring a baby home.

As they exited the house a freezing morning wind slammed into Alex leaving him shivering as if he wasn't wearing clothes at all. The sky was a black-grey mixture and the sun showed no sign of making an appearance soon. Alex walked down the front steps tentatively. Although he didn't regret coming he wished he had more than a thin jacket and an old coat protecting him.

Christen and Alex walked in silence while Mr. and Mrs. Mendez whispered quietly to each other. Alex could tell they were talking about him because they weren't exactly being inconspicuous about it. They kept throwing side glances at Alex and Christen. "Alex are you okay?" Christen asked suddenly. Alex forced a smile, "Fine why?" "You just seem-I don't know, distant," she replied. "I'm fine Christen," he assured her. Christen smiled at him. She glanced ahead. "Race me to the end of the block?" she asked. Alex nodded. They stopped. "Okay on the count of 3," Christen said, "1, 2,-" She jetted off. "Hey that's cheating," Alex called after her. Alex could hear her giggle as he began to run after her. A warning to be careful came from Mrs. Mendez who seemed so far away now as the wind buffeted his ears. Alex laughed as he passed Christen.

The last thing on Alex's mind at that moment was Nat. Even his worries about Juanita were gone for a moment. His mind blanked he reached the end of the block. He bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He could hear footsteps behind him. "Christen I told you I would beat you," he said between gasping breaths. He smiled as he turned around expecting to see the disapproval of the ten-year-old. Alex could feel his blood run cold as he saw the man in the trench coat only seconds before he grabbed him then darkness as a sharp pain radiated through his skull.

The sound of the phone's ring woke Mr. Wolff from his slumber on the couch. He had convinced Mrs. Wolff to go to bed hours earlier but he had tried to stay up in case Alex came home or called. He rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked praying to hear his son's voice. "Wolff," the voice of an older man was on the line. "Yes?" Mr. Wolff asked hesitantly, "I've got your son."

* * *

**_A.N- _I know I haven't posted a new chapter in two months I'm sorry I've been busy with school work. This chapter is mainly about Alex because his birthday was November 1st. :) Because I've missed two months I'm going to be posting another chapter this month but it will be when my school gets out for Christmas vacation.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Mr. Wolff's mouth stood agape as he held the phone, which now contained an empty line, against his ear. Someone had just told him that they had his son. Presumably they meant Alex, but could it be Nat? No, he's upstairs sleeping. Why would they take Alex? Where was he now? Mr. Wolff dialed in a number. It was the number he should've dialed when Nat had first told him Alex was missing.

Off-duty Officer Albert Reynolds groaned as the phone began to ring. He forced his body into a sitting position and picked it up. "Hello?" He yawned. All tiredness eradicated itself from his body as the urgent voice appeared on the phone. "I'll be right there," he said before hanging up to get dressed. "Where are you going?" his wife, Patricia, asked. She had rolled over and was now facing him with concerned eyes. "I'll be back soon," he promised as he slipped into his uniform. Seeing his badge glint faintly in the lamp's light she nodded with understanding but her concerned expression remained as he headed to his police cruiser.

Nat laid in a dreamless sleep all night until Rosalina came to wake him. It was nearly 6 a.m. "Nat there's something you need to see," she said. They both crept halfway down the stairs. From there they could see the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Wolff sat at the dinner table with five police officers. There was a radio, a phone, unorganized papers, and a couple of electronic devices that Nat didn't recognize spread out all over the table. "What's going on?" Nat whispered to Rosalina. She quickly shushed him as the music on the radio broke abruptly to a news report.

"_Breaking news- There has been an update on the case of missing twelve-year-old Juanita Mendez. This morning as the search parties were forming another child was abducted. Thirteen-year-old Alexander Wolff was abducted on his way to the meeting area with the Mendez family."_Nat's eyes widened as the report continued. _"Eyewitnesses state there was a brief struggle between Wolff and an older male before the assailant struck the thirteen-year-old on the head with a flashlight and pulled him into a waiting cab. When asked why they didn't act, bystanders say the attack occurred in under a minute so there wasn't time. Special investigators are being called to New York from Washington D.C on account of the recent child kidnappings and the murder spree in Manhattan less than three months ago. It is believed it is the same group of people."_

Nat could feel Rosalina's hand tighten around his own as the report ended. The reporter's voice was then replaced by upbeat Christmas music. Nat refused to believe what he just heard. Alex couldn't get abducted, he couldn't. The report said the kidnappings were in New York City so how could it be Alex? Nat motioned for Rosalina to return upstairs with him. She seemed reluctant but followed. Nat led her to his room. "That couldn't be Alex," he said as he shut the door behind them. "Nat of course it was Alex," the tone of her voice made him examine her eyes in the dim lamp lighting of the room. She was crying. "You don't know that," Nat said in a comforting tone. He sat down next to her on the bed and placed his arms around her. "He must have wanted to find Juanita when it happened," she sobbed. "What do you mean find Juanita? She's in New York. Rosalina shoved him away. "Honestly Nat! Did you not hear the report? Your brother was kidnapped while he was looking for Juanita in New York, who has also been kidnapped," Rosalina's voice had grown shrill and tears poured down her face in sorrow and disbelief, "How could you not care?!" "I do!" Nat yelled back, "Why wouldn't I care about my brother?! It's my fault he's gone. If I hadn't yelled at him he wouldn't be trapped somewhere with strangers." Finally it became obvious to Rosalina as tears brimmed his eyes that after so many months of a build up of the total destruction of his relationship with Alex he did care. Nat did care about Alex even though it took something as drastic as this for him to realize it. "Well prove to him you care," Rosalina said aloud. "How am I supposed to do that when he's gone?" Nat asked, a single tear slid down his face. Rosalina kissed the trail the tear had left on his cheek, "find him."

Alex awoke to the sound of a distant dripping, but more closely and more apparent was the sound of ragged breathing. It took him a few moments to realize it was his own. He tried to open his eyes but darkness still gripped his sight. Assumable he was either in the dark or blindfolded. Suddenly somewhere off in a distance a sneeze. He wasn't alone. Alex quickly sorted through his options but he kept coming back to the obvious conclusions: he could call out and the worst that could happen was that he'd find out whether this person is a threat or not, or he could stay silent and drive himself crazy wondering should he be afraid. He quickly decided his best chance was to not stay silent. "Hello?" His voice echoed in his unfamiliar surroundings. He waited for an answer but no response came. Alex sighed. His hands were tied behind him and something seemed to be forcing his feet to stay in place. Now to think of it he couldn't move at all. As Alex came to this realization the voice of a girl came to him. It sounded weak and morose but none-the-less he could detect small hint of cheer in her voice. "Hello?" she said, "Whose there?" "My name is Alex. What's your name?" "My name is Juanita Mendez."

Nat kissed Dylan's forehead. He showed no signs of feeling it as he continued to sleep. "Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Rosalina asked nervously. "It'll be fine. Just cover for me as long as you can," he said but he knew she could see the fear in his eyes. This would probably be a dangerous mission which meant he could be killed. This could be the last time he saw Rosalina or Dylan and Dylan would grow up on tales that always had a happy ever after, not knowing of the true tragedy his life held until Rosalina saw fit. Nat broke his gaze with the sleeping baby. "Cover for me," he repeated the words before kissing Rosalina's cheek. She nodded in response as Nat grabbed his backpack and opened the window. Rosalina's room may have been on the second floor but it wasn't that difficult to scale halfway down the side of the house and safely jump down into the snow left behind by the previous week's snowfall. As soon as his feet hit the ground Nat quickly darted off toward the front yard and the road that led into town. From there he planned to take a bus to New York City and find the Mendez family.

"Who was the last to see Alex?" Officer Albert Reynolds asked. He had just arrived to find several officers from the local precinct were already there. "Who are you?" A rather large man with a buzz-cut asked. Reynolds held out his hand, "Officer Albert Reynolds of the NYPD." The Westchester officer shook Reynolds's hand with a firm but hesitant grip. "Franky Sanchez. What's an officer like you doing in our neck of the woods?" he asked. "The Wolffs are family friends, I guess you can say," Reynolds glanced at Mr. Wolff who blinked in gratitude. "Well," Officer Sanchez said sharply but surprisingly had no more to say. Officer Reynolds redirected his full attention on Mr. Wolff, "As I was saying, who was the last to see Alex?" "Alex went out with Nat, Rosalina, and a couple of their friends. Nat said he and Alex had had an argument. "Argument about what?" Reynolds pressed. "He wouldn't tell me exactly. He just said Alex walked out when Nat told him he wished he wasn't his brother." Mrs. Wolff gasped, "You didn't tell me that. How could Nat say that?" She hastily stood and went upstairs. None of the officers stopped her.

Mrs. Wolff went to Nat's room and turned on the lights, no longer worried about how much sleep he got that night. She found his bed sheets in disarray on the bed, as they normally were when Nat went to sleep with too much on his mind, but the bed was empty. She proceeded to check the bathroom then Alex's and finally Rosalina's. When she entered Rosalina's room she found the light already on and Rosalina was in her bed crying as she cradled Dylan. "Rosalina are you alright?" Mrs. Wolff asked. The teenager glanced up at her with wide eyes then quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm fine," she said. "Rosalina where's Nat?" Mrs. Wolff asked. The shadow of fear that quickly passed over Rosalina's eyes before responding, _'in the bathroom'_ said it all for Mrs. Wolff.

Turns out the first bus to New York City didn't run until 7:00 a.m. Nat got a cab which was surprising because it was rare to get a cab at a bus stop this early. The driver was a rather burly looking guy with a short brown beard and long brown hair that covered his eyes. Nat wondered how he could see the road but they were soon off and though it was beginning to snow he maintained full control of the cab. Nat relaxed and sat back on the seat.

The snow had begun to fall heavier as dawn began to break. Nat had spent a while in the cab considering the distance between Westchester and New York City and after what seemed like more than an hour they should have reached their destination by now. "Is this cab going to New York City?" he asked the driver. "Shut up kid!" The words came out so harsh and sudden Nat gasped loudly. Nat tried to look at the driver's eyes in the rear viewing mirror hoping to find traces of humor in them, but the driver's eyes were glued to the road. Nat's heart began to pound. He wasn't joking.

"Where are you taking me," Nat demanded. The driver didn't respond. Instead he reached over to the radio and turned the station. Metal music filled the cab and intensified until Nat felt like he was going to break an ear drum. He covered his ears as much as he could but the music still pulsed through. "A cab," Nat realized in thought, "A cab took Alex and now they've got me to."

* * *

_**A.N-**_** Happy Holidays everyone! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"Juanita are you alright?" Alex gasped, "Its Alex." He'd found her but where were they and how could they escape? "I'm fine," she answered, "Just thirsty. By any chance do you have any water?" "Uh…no," a feeling of guilt overcame Alex as Juanita sighed, "how long have you been here?" "I don't know. What day is it?" Alex thought momentarily, trying to remember the last date before he woke up here. "December 26th I think," Alex responded, but he wasn't so sure. "Then I've been here nearly a month. How's my sister, my parents?" "They're all fine. They're looking for you. I was helping look for you when I was caught. "Caught by whom? Was it an old man who asked you to help him cross a street?" "No he caught me by surprise."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of door locks being undone and a moment later, footsteps. "Well, well, well love's labour's won and thy have still lost," came the voice of a young male as he descended steps. "Who are you?" Alex wanted to question but couldn't muster the words. The footsteps continued as they approached him. Alex swallowed the fear that rose within him. "What do you want with us?" Alex asked hesitantly, his voice trembling. Suddenly Alex felt the stranger grab his hair and pull. Alex clamped his jaws shut, struggling not to show his pain. This only made the man pull harder. Alex let out a small yelp and the hand let go of his hair. "Where is it?" The voice had now reached a sinister tone. Alex felt the stranger lower his face so they were eye-to-eye. Alex could feel the man's breath on his face. It was hot and foul and smelled of tuna. He wrinkled his nose and held his breath. "Where is it?" the man repeated, this time louder and full of anger. The man grabbed Alex's hair again. "Where is it?" he yelled. "Where's what?" Alex yelled back. "Don't you dare give me that. You know what…" The man's voice trailed as someone else entered the room and came over to him. "What are you doing?" The voice of a boy, a few years older than Nat, asked. "Get upstairs Phillip. You've already proven you can't get the job done right," The man still holding Alex's hair snarled, "But you said you wouldn't hurt them," Phillip responded. "Get upstairs now!" The man yelled. Alex could hear Phillip ascend the steps and shut the door, leaving him and Juanita alone with their unseen enemy.

As the cab parked in an empty parking lot Nat tried to open the door but found the child lock must be on. The cab driver seemed frozen in place as if he were still driving but the car sat idling in the parking space. He reached over and turned the music down then returned his hand to his previous position. "When I open that door," he said in a grave tone, "When I open that door you better not try and run or I will kill you. I promise." Nat gulped and nodded. He got out of the cab then came over to Nat's door and opened it. When he hesitated a hairy hand came into the car and grabbed him by the shirt. The cab driver stood him onto his feet.

"Why are we here?" Nat asked. "Walk!" the driver commanded. Nat wanted to say, _'But I don't know where to go,'_ but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Hesitantly Nat began walking forward. They were walking towards the entrance of a building. Nat could already see the doors were chained up, but the cab driver forced him forward with a hard shove. When they finally made it to the door the driver pulled out a set of keys from his picket. He quickly sorted through the numerous keys on the ring and unlocked a padlock on the chains. He pulled the chains from the door handles and opened the doors. "Inside," he said and without thinking Nat did as he was told. The inside of the building was dark and cold. Nat could hear the sound of water dripping in a distance and figured wet snow was getting in through the roof. The driver chained the doors on the inside and locked the padlock with the same key. He pulled a flashlight out of his other pocket and turned it on. He shined it down the hall. "Keep moving."

Mrs. Wolff gently rocked Noah who had been awoken by the chaos that had erupted around them. His frail bawling barely penetrated the noise in the room. The radio was cranked up loudly on a news report, the officers were bustling around with Reynolds and Mr. Wolff no where in sight. "By now he's probably made it to New York City," Officer Martinez said to a female colleague. "We need to contact the Mendez family now before something happens to this kid to." Mrs. Wolff stood up, "That _kid_," she spoke scornfully, "He has a name. They both do. They are my children and you are supposed to bring them back to me not sit around chatting." "We're not just chatting," Martinez started but was shushed by the woman officer. Mrs. Wolff pretended not to hear him as she went upstairs with Noah crying into her shoulder. She noticed the light coming from the crack under Rosalina's door once she was at the top of the stairs. She went to the door and opened it. Rosalina was still awake in her bed but this time she was looking through some sort of photo album as Dylan slept next to her. Rosalina looked up as Mrs. Wolff entered the room. She looked at Noah. "Will they be alright?" she asked. Her use of '_they'_ instead of _'he'_ hit Mrs. Wolff like a stone. She knew she meant all her boys not just this one. All her boys were currently in danger and there was nothing she could do to save them.

Alex had a headache. Although the man had gone and he'd been alone with Juanita for some time now, he could still feel the hand grabbing him and pulling relentlessly on his hair. "Alex?" Juanita's voice came from somewhere in the room, "Are you alright?" Before Alex could muster the words the door began to open again. Alex could hear the sound of the gears of the lock turn. He began to prepare himself for the dreaded pain that was to come. He gritted his teeth and waited for the man to yet again go on his tirade of _'Where is it'_, _'you know what I mean'_, _'where did you hide it'_? When in actuality he didn't have a clue what the man was talking about. But the voice never came; instead the chilling darkness remained an eerie silent.

Suddenly it occurred to Alex maybe he wasn't the target. "Juanita?" Alex called out frantically. As if to respond to his voice his blindfold was suddenly ripped off. A dirty blonde haired guy with green eyes was staring down at him. Was this the same guy who had hurt him before? "Please let us go," Alex pleaded, "I don't know what you're talking about. I promise we won't tell anyone what happened here." "Your promises mean nothing to me," the blonde replied. A form of relief passed over Alex. It wasn't the guy. It was the younger one that had come down before. Alex dared to smile, "Phillip right?" Alarm passed over Phillip's face. He put a finger to his lips. He untied Alex's hands which were tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in and then walked away towards a figure in the corner. It took a moment for Alex to realize it was Juanita. She had loss at least twice her weight and she looked pale. Alex was almost certain she had to be sick. Phillip took off Juanita's blindfold and untied her hands. "You can do the rest," Phillip said, pointing to Juanita's feet which were also tied to her chair. Alex bent over to pick at the knots in the ropes strapped tightly around his legs. "Why are you helping us?" Alex asked. "Is there a way out?" Juanita asked at the same time, as she frantically pulled at the ropes around her ankle. "I can only help get you out tonight," Phillip answered. "I don't think that will be possible brother." Alex's stomach knotted so tightly he thought he would be sick as he heard the sound of a gun cock.

"Where do you want me to go?" Nat asked. He'd been walking with the flashlight for what seemed like an hour, but that couldn't possibly be right. "Just keep going; we're almost there," the driver responded. The aggressiveness in his tone seemed to have disappeared for the moment, which summoned a small bit of relief in Nat's situation. Nat could tell they must be getting close to the source of the dripping. His pants were now getting wet from trudging through water that was on the floor. Just as he was about to turn around and ask about it the sound of a gun shot pierced the air.

"Alex!" Juanita's scream filled the air as Phillip dropped to the floor. Above him a small hole had appeared in the wall. "What are you doing?" Phillip demanded from the man holding the pistol. "What I should've done a long time ago," the man responded. Alex quickly began working on the knots in the robes around his ankles, wanting to get away before he could see the outcome of the scene. Phillip looked up at his assailant in disbelief, "But Craig, I'm your brother. You can't kill me." "Watch me."

At the sound of the gun shot the cab driver pushed past Nat and sprinted off toward it. Without thinking, Nat went after him, the flashlight's beam on the cabby's feet the whole time. Suddenly the driver stopped at a door. He got out his keys again and in his struggle to find the right key he dropped the keys into the water on the floor. He dove after them and just as he unlocked the door, another gun shot.

Phillip slid his body backwards from his brother until he was against the wall. Scarlet was quickly beginning to stain his grey shirt and seep through his fingers. "Craig!" Phillip cried out as his brother aimed the gun at his head. Suddenly another man came thundering down the steps and pushed Craig aside. The man snatched the gun away as Craig fell to the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!" the man shouted, "That's our brother!" Alex worked the last knot out of the last rope around his ankle as the drama continued to unfold. Juanita had already crawled away to hide behind a load of boxes thrown into piles in her corner of the room. There was a disused couch near Alex he could use as a hiding place. "This must be a storage room," Alex decided in thought, "but why would they need so many locks on the door?" "We can't trust him," Craig was saying, "He untied the prisoners." "No I didn't" Phillip responded defensively, "they untied themselves. I was trying to tie them back up. I'm not stupid, you know." "Watch your tone with me boy. I know what I saw. You're a traitor to the Taylor family," Craig responded bitterly.

Alex got on his knees and crawled behind the couch. "Now let's not get hasty. He is our baby brother after all. Why don't we let him deal with them? Obviously these two aren't going to give up anything. We've wasted too much time on the girl already," the man went on, "kill the girl. I have something that'll make the boy talk." The man went over to Phillip, who was still on the floor bleeding, and handed him the gun. "Do it quickly. Show no remorse."

Craig and his brother exited the room. The sound of the gears turning signaled they were safe, or were they? Alex hadn't known Phillip long; could they trust him, with a gun? Alex pushed himself backward, into a corner behind the couch. He imagined Juanita's face at the moment. Her eyes would be stretched wide in fear, practically screaming out the word _'help'_! Alex couldn't see Phillip from his position but he knew he had the gun in his hands and a life hanging by a mere choice.

"And what do we have here?" the cab driver had returned with another man. Nat took a step away. The cab driver bolted the door they had just come out of while the other loomed closer to Nat. "What is your name?" the man asked. Nat hesitated. Why would he need to know his name? Was he being held for ransom or were they just sorting out ways people could identify his body after they kill him?" "Speak boy!" the cab driver said in a warning tone. "My name is Nat," Nat stuttered out. He looked both men back-and-forth as they both began to draw even closer to him. "That's nice name," the cab driver said, "Now Nat we have just a few simple questions for you and if you give us the right answers we will give you something in return."

Officer Reynolds was led by Mr. Wolff upstairs to Rosalina's room. She was still up when they walked in; still looking at the photo album of a happy life she no longer lived. "Rosalina, Officer Reynolds would like to have a word with you," Mr. Wolff said. Rosalina glanced at Dylan, who was still sleeping and closed the album. Reynolds sat down on the edge of her bed. "Just like old times," Reynolds said in a lightly humorous tone, but his joke couldn't hide the grimness of his visit. "What is it?" Rosalina inquired. "You were the last to see Nat. Did he tell you exactly where he was going?" he asked. "He just told me he was going to find Alex. Do you know who might have taken him?" she asked. "We suspect it would be the same people behind the murders and who've been harassing you. Before Alex disappeared did you see or hear anything weird?" Reynolds asked. Rosalina thought back. She knew it might be nothing, but her curiosity always loomed the thought in the back of her mind. "A few months ago," she started, "I overheard my Aunt Mary, Uncle Kennedy's wife, talking about Julia. She had given me something of Julia's and I overheard her on the phone saying to someone that she was glad to get rid of it to forget how horrible Julia was." "Horrible?" "Yeah. She couldn't have been talking to her children and Uncle Kennedy was already dead by that time," Rosalina explained. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe she was talking to a friend or family member," he reasoned. "Who casually brings up their dead sister-in-law and talks about them as if they were nothing? Maybe there was something wrong between them. She seemed distant during dad and Julia's wedding." "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down," Reynolds said, "let's not get carried away with conspiracy theories. I will talk to Mary. Now was there anything else?"

Rosalina looked at the photo album on her bedside table and picked it up. Here was her chance for answers. She had to take it. She flipped to the back of the album and pulled out the birth certificate. She handed it to Reynolds. "It has the same date Dylan was born but the last name of the baby is _'Taylor'_. Isn't Taylor the last name of the guy who tried to kill me?" Rosalina asked, already knowing for certain she was right. "_Logan Taylor_?" Reynolds read, "I'll be right back," he promised without taking his eyes off the certificate as he left the room.

Philip rubbed his thumbs over the black steel of the gun in his palms. Blood that had been on his fingers smeared onto it. The gun was still warm from Craig firing at him. The boy and the girl were gone but had to still be in the room, they were locked in with him. How could they escape now when he had to prove his loyalty to his family? He could hear movement in the back corner behind the old couch his dad had gotten his brothers to bring down over a year ago. He hoped it was only a mouse or something but he knew it wasn't. He dreaded having to go investigate.

Finally Alex dared to peek from behind the couch. He could see Phillip. He was holding the gun. There was blood on it, probably his own. How could his own brother shoot him? Alex and Nat had had their differences but they'd never go as far as trying to kill each other. Suddenly Phillip turned in Alex's direction. Alex scrambled backwards quickly hoping he hadn't been seen. He pressed his back against the couch as Phillip began talking. "You might as well come out," he said, "I've already seen you. If I were going to kill you I would've done it already." It was a good point but Alex couldn't help but asking. "Maybe you're just a clever killer," he called out. Alex imagined Juanita on the other side of the room clenching her knees against her chest as she silently pleading him to shut up.

"Don't worry," Phillip called back, "According to my brothers I'm not clever at anything." Alex thought about this for a moment. He didn't sound like a serial killer and he certainly didn't look like one. Alex crawled out from behind the couch and stood. He immediately saw Phillip doing the same. Phillip staggered to his feet; one hand on the gun, the other on his wounded side. He was beginning to perspire, and struggled more with his wound as it was allowed to begin to fester. Alex wondered how long he could stay like this. He'd read a book once where one of the characters got shot and died from an infection the bullet had given him. If Phillip had any fear of dying he showed no sign of it as he began to speak again. "Get your friend," he said, "we need to get out of here."

* * *

_**A.N-**_** Last chapter I forgot to wish Nat a happy b-day! It was his 18th on December 17th. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Officer Reynolds excused himself from the group of officers to talk on the cordless phone in the kitchen. He held the birth certificate closely but unnoticeable as possible. He dialed in a number and waited for it to answer. "Hello?" Came the droggy voice of Barry Duran, Reynolds's new full time partner. Reynolds made sure he wasn't heard before continuing, "Duran I think I have something that could break the Manhattan Case wide open. I need you to run a nation-wide search for a baby named Logan Humphrey Taylor who was born April 31, 2010." Duran was wide awake now, "What, right now? How are you so sure?" Reynolds knew he couldn't risk time explaining. "Just get it done quickly," he said, "and don't tell a soul."

Alex held his ear to the door. Behind him Phillip was sitting on a step as Juanita studied his wound. "There's no way out without them hearing," Phillip said defeated as Juanita took off her jacket and pressed it against the gun shot wound. Phillip let out a hiss of pain. "Stop moving. I'm trying to stop the bleeding," Juanita said as Alex continued to study the lock. They were running out of time. Phillip's brothers would be back soon to make sure he'd done the moral-less deed. If not, they'd kill them all themselves. At least everyone but Alex; why weren't they so eager to get rid of Alex? Was it because he'd just got there or was it because they had bigger plans for him before they ended his life? Alex didn't want to stick around to find out.

Officer Duran drove nervously to the Police Station. He clenched the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had gone pale. "Logan Taylor?" he thought, "Where'd Albert get that name? Why didn't he want me to tell the chief? What is Albert doing?" Duran was fully aware his partner still seemed a bit unhinged since the death of his previous partner. Since then Reynolds's had engulfed himself in this case. Chief wants them to move on when the detectives from D.C. came to investigate that afternoon. It seemed only fitting Albert wanted to wrap up the case before they got there, no matter how it ended and Reynolds and Duran would be seen as the heroes by all, but more importantly- Kennedy's family.

Duran parked his car and walked into the station. The night secretary, Rachel Foster, was behind the desk typing at the computer. "Hello Barry," she said without looking up, "What are you doing up so early?" Duran thought quickly. He had to be inconspicuous. "I just wanted to look over the case file again. I need to make sure everything is in order for the detectives," Duran answered. "Their flight got delayed because of the snow. They won't be here until 5:00 or 6:00 tonight. So don't worry you'll have time. Meanwhile," she finally looked up at him, "I need you to go find the files on every person under 18 who have gone missing in New York in the past year and put their file in Conference Room A. If I'm remembering correctly there are eleven, well twelve now, some kid in Westchester went missing earlier this morning. Of the current twelve only seven remain missing." "So five are back with their families then?" Duran guessed. Foster gave Duran such a somber look she didn't have to say anything. Duran nodded, "I'll get to it then."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nat yelled before being forced into a room. The men closed the door behind him and Nat heard them lock it. He looked around. He was in a nursery. He found it odd at one point a baby must have lived in this room, in this run-down building. The walls were painted a light blue with fluffy white clouds painted everywhere. There was a white dresser and changing table next to a boarded up window with dark blue curtains and in the far corner on the opposite wall, a crib. It was a basic white crib but on the headboard in dark blue paint was a name. Nat recognized it immediately. It was a name that had not too long ago caused a conflict between him and Rosalina. The name was Logan.

Alex placed his ear to the door and felt as if a stone had been dropped in his stomach as he heard footsteps approaching. "Hide!" he hissed. Alarm filled Juanita's eyes as she tried to help Phillip off the steps. It was definitely apparent Phillip was now succumbing to the pain of his wound as he tried to gather himself, but neither Phillip nor Juanita were strong enough to get him to his feet. "Juanita go, I'll help him," Alex said as he grabbed Phillip. Juanita nodded and went back to her corner. "Leave me," Phillip said shoving Alex away, "I'll hold them off." "Not a chance," Alex responded, "You're our only way out of here. Come on!" Alex pulled, nearly dragged Phillip behind the old couch. The gears in the lock turned and the door opened.

Phillip's brothers lumbered down the steps. "You see I told you," Alex could hear Craig say, "He _is_ a traitor!" Craig's brother only sighed and said, "Shut up Craig." He paused and looked around the room, "Alright Phillip enough with the games. Come out and bring the prisoners with you. You don't want to do this man. Don't do this to us and dad." Alex looked at Phillip. Phillip wouldn't meet his gaze. He just stared downward as if he didn't feel Alex staring. Phillip obviously felt guilty but would he turn on them? "Dang it Phillip!" Phillip's brother snapped, "I'm through with this. Come out now!" Alex heard glass break, then the rustle of cardboard. Juanita screamed. Alex's heart sank, he had to protect her. He began to stand but Phillip pulled him down and held Alex's arm in his weak grip. With his other hand, Phillip placed the gun in Alex's hands. "On the count of 3," Phillip whispered. Alex shook his head frantically. He couldn't kill anyone, but he couldn't let anything happen to Juanita. "1…," Phillip whispered. Alex could hear Juanita struggling with Phillip's brothers. "2…" Juanita let out another scream, "Alex!" "3." In the blink of an eye Alex stood and pulled the trigger.

Nat studied the windows of the room. He found they were all boarded up but if he was given the time he could possibly pry the boards loose. He was just beginning on the first board when he heard a gun shot, the 3rd since he'd entered the building. This time however the shot was accompanied with a scream and a male voice distinctively shouting the word "run!" "So I'm not the only one here against my will," Nat thought. He went to the door and began to pound his fists on it as he yelled for help.

Alex had to nearly drag Phillip up the stairs. His wound was bleeding heavily again. Juanita brought up the rear of the group while helping Phillip from behind. Craig laid in a pool of his own blood while Phillip's other brother kneeled over him trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail. Alex forced himself to move faster to get away from the gruesome, revenge worthy scene. The air was filled with the scent of blood. The fact he'd caused it made him even more sick to his stomach.

Alex pulled Phillip up the last step. "Can you help me out here Phillip?" Alex asked. He knew they needed Phillip but if he slowed them down he wasn't worth it. Alex felt some of Phillip's weight lift from his shoulder as Phillip shifted more of his weight onto his own feet. "Thanks," Alex sighed. Suddenly he heard the sound of feet thundering up the steps. Alex looked and saw Phillip's brother sprinting up the stairs and the door was wide open. "Juanita, Phillip, _run_!" Alex shouted. Alex darted towards the door as Juanita helped Phillip away. Alex didn't dare glance at Juanita's face as he shut the door. Phillip's brother was immediately on the other side of it. Alex put his full weight on the door to stop it from opening as he fiddled with the lock mechanism on it. There were four locks, three of which were easily engaged, but the last required two hands to turn the gears until they couldn't move anymore. Alex struggled to keep the door shut as he fumbled with the gadget. His arms were quickly beginning to ache as the pressure on the opposite side of the door increased. Suddenly a pair of hands was on the door above Alex's head. He looked over his shoulder and incredibly it was his brother. "I'll hold it, you just lock the door," Nat instructed. Alex put his full focus on the lock. Using his full strength Alex forced the lock into place. "I got it!" he said. Nat let go of the door, "Come on Juanita went this way."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Officer Duran searched through the missing person files one last time before giving up. He returned to the secretary desk where Rachel was still tapping away at her computer. "I found the files," he said, "well not all of them." Rachel stopped typing abruptly and looked up at Duran. "What do you mean they're not all there? They should be. Those children were never found," she said then turned away and continued with her work, "check again they have to be there." "I did find some of them," Duran responded. He placed the manila folders he'd been carrying in a neat stack on her desk. "Who ever you found go ahead with the Amber Alert procedure," Rachel replied, only half interested. "But the procedure won't apply to most of them," Duran pointed out, "It's been too long." "We had a tip earlier that they might still be alive." "Well why didn't you say that earlier?!" Duran exclaimed, "I would've hurried if I knew!" "Don't you think the FBI is on the case? The government would never trust us with a case this big. And don't speak to me in that tone Barry! Now go put those files in the conference room and find the others." Duran grunted in response. He picked up the files and took them to the conference room. He placed them on the long wooden table and turned on the lights. The lights flickered on to reveal the clutter on the table. "This must be where the detectives will be," he guessed. He knew if he moved anything they would know, at least the chief would because he probably laid all the stuff out.

He looked down at the files he'd brought in. He could at least look though those, no one would know if he put everything back. He looked at the name on the folder on the top of the stack, _'Clementine Everett'_. There was no picture clipped to the inside, which was odd since in cases where the victim was missing or dead there is always a picture clipped to their file. And Clementine was indeed missing. She went missing on September 29th, only two weeks before her 10th birthday. Duran closed the file and went to the next one: _'Alexander Wolff'_. He didn't have to open the file to know Alex had only been missing a day. Reynolds was close to the Wolff family because they are raising his late partner's niece and nephew. Duran put the file to the side along with Clementine's. The next few files included: Andy Williams, Brayden Turner, Macy Grey, Katie Brown, Chloe Levy, and Ronan Baker. All were 7-18 in age. Duran stacked the files neatly on the table. He wondered would Reynolds ever be satisfied with someone else solving the case that cost him his partner.

Duran looked at the disarray of the table. There had to be something here to help Reynolds, it was the least he could do after taking Kennedy's place. Duran quickly took note of where the papers were left before pulling a manila folder out that had been stuck under a book. He opened it and was immediately shocked by the name he saw: _'Logan Humphrey Taylor'_.

"Which way!" Nat yelled as he and Alex ran up to Juanita and the guy that had his arm around her shoulder to keep his balance. Blood soaked his grey shirt. "He's wounded," Nat thought. "That way," the guy pointed down the dark, water filled hall. Nat gulped. This time he didn't have a flashlight. "Come on! We have to go NOW!" Alex pushed Nat forward.

Juanita and Phillip limped forward, leading the way as Alex and Nat brought up the rear of the group, but with Phillip's injury pace was agonizingly slow. Nat forced himself not to say anything as they trotted through the layer of water on the floor, but that didn't stop Alex. "Can we go a bit faster?" Alex asked. Nat couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance but quickly brushed it off. "Why is there water on the floor?" Nat asked, when he realized Phillip wasn't going to answer his brother's question. "At first," Phillip said in between breaths, "It was only from a broken pipe now there's this hole in the roof no one ever bothered to fix. This apartment building isn't in use anymore but my dad and brothers still come here sometimes." "Did you use to live here?" Nat asked. "Still sort of do sometimes when things get kind of hectic at home I come here. I like the quiet," Phillip stopped talking as they approached the front doors. The doors were still chained, blocking their exit. "There's got to be a way out," Alex said to Phillip, "Isn't there a back way?" "Uh yeah but I haven't been that way since the roof fell in. I'm not even sure it's possible to use that path anymore." "We have to try," Alex urged determinedly.

"What are we going to do Michael?" Mrs. Wolff asked. Noah and Rosalina had both finally drifted into a troubled sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Wolff had retreated to their bedroom after the officers had basically taken over their den and living room as they arranged their investigation. "Two of our children are missing," she said. He studied her for a moment as if to say, "_We only have two._" However he knew how much his wife cared for Noah, Dylan, and Rosalina. So he didn't dare question her judgment. "The police know what they're doing; we just have to wait a little longer," he said. "And what if while we're sitting here they're being hurt or worse?" she stiffened at the thought. "They'll be fine," Mr. Wolff responded, "They'll find each other and come home." "How can you be so sure?" "Because they're our boys."

The group walked silently though the hall. The only sounds were their shoes splashing though the water and Phillip's breathing. The distant dripping now sounded as if it were only a few feet away. Alex had strayed from the group and was now at least two feet ahead of them even though he had no idea where he was going. "Alex slow down," Nat called out. "I'll slow down when we get out of here," he answered back. Nat sighed but didn't try to argue, now wasn't the time.

They continued on until they finally came to the source of the dripping, a large broken pipe, just like Phillip said. "Where now Phillip?" Juanita asked. Phillip stared at the pipe, "we keep to this hall then make a right at the end of it," he said, "but like I said I don't know if we'll be able to get to the exit." "That won't stop us from trying," Alex decided for the group, "We're going to get out of here."

Rosalina was woken by Dylan's crying around 7:30. The sun had already fully risen and it's rays of light cast onto her bedroom's dark blue carpet. Dylan crawled over to Rosalina and laid his head down on her stomach as he sobbed. Rosalina rubbed his back. Dylan would be one in a few months and she was beginning to worry more about him every day. He still hadn't started walking which caused her the most. Maybe with his new walker and Nat's hel-. "Oh gosh Nat!" Rosalina thought. She got out of bed and picked up Dylan. She left her room and walked up the hall to Nat's room. Her hand trembled as she reached out for the door knob. "Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream," she repeated as she slowly opened the door to reveal Nat's empty room. Rosalina swallowed. It hadn't been a dream, it was her worst nightmare. How could she let him go?

Duran shut the door of the office he shared with Reynolds and locked the door behind him. He had Logan Taylor's file in-hand as he sat down at his desk. Duran looked at the older beige phone set off to the side of his desk. Maybe he should consult Reynolds first. He seemed urgent to get the file, but Reynolds had also told him not to waste any time. Duran opened the folder and examined the papers inside. There was no photo clipped onto the inside as there should be with these cases. However there was a description: _Dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and small birthmark on sole of right foot. Last seen September 29, 2010._ Whatever Reynolds was planning on doing with this he'd hit a dead end.

"Finally something goes right!" Alex exclaimed as they neared the fire exit. Phillip had been right. The roof on the hall had caved in. Broken pieces of insulation littered the area, but nothing too difficult to cross. Nat sped up so he and Alex were in stride as they approached the door. Without a word Nat opened the door. He was greeted by the blast of a cold wind. The fire escape was covered in fresh snow as well as the parking lot below. Heavy grey cloud in the sky promised more. Alex stood on his toes to get a clear view over Nat's shoulder. "We need to get back to New York City fast if we are going to get help for Phillip and Juanita," Nat told him. "What about his brothers?" Alex asked. "What about them?" Nat asked. Nat stared at him for a moment but Alex said nothing. Nat went down the steps without caution. The metal staircase rattled and clanged beneath his height. Nat remembered his soggy sneakers only when he stepped into the snow. The cold went right through the old black and white sneakers making his teeth chatter. He forced himself to ignore it and moved so Alex wouldn't push past him so Juanita and Phillip could get off the stairs. Phillip grunted as he stepped into the snow but no one else complained about cold feet. "Let's move," Alex said and began to cross the parking lot at the lead of the group. Nat shook his head and followed.

Rosalina placed Dylan in his walker and went to find Mrs. Wolff. Only four officers remained at the house. On of whom was Officer Reynolds. She sat down next to him at the dining room table. "Albert?" He looked up from a file of paperwork he had been sorting through. "Did you speak to my Aunt Mary?" she asked. "What?" "You said you'd talk to her," Rosalina reminded him. Suddenly a flicker of recognition past over Reynolds's eyes, "I'm sorry. I haven't had the time. I promise I will." Rosalina nodded but didn't know if she could believe him. Rosalina got up from the table and continued to Mr. and Mrs. Wolff's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Mr. Wolff opened the door and seemed surprised she was there. "I didn't hear you…" he started then stopped, "Did you want something?" he asked. "Can I talk to Polly?" she asked. He nodded and left the room. Mrs. Wolff sat on the edge of the bed with Noah. "How is he?" Rosalina asked. Mrs. Wolff glanced at her then stared down at the sleeping baby. "I don't know," she sighed, "He's been sleeping a lot lately which could mean a lot of things." Rosalina nodded, "He'll get better and Nat and Alex will be okay as well…they always are." Her voice trailed as she recollected on her past with them. They always recovered no matter how hard they fell.

"What's with you?" Nat had been watching Juanita for the past ten minutes. She'd handled helping Phillip well so far, but he noticed she was beginning to limp and walk slower. "My feet are hurting," she said. Nat glanced at Alex who was still far ahead of the group. "I'll help him," Nat replied and took Juanita's place at Phillip's side. "Thanks," Juanita said, in a relieved tone. "Is Alex okay?" Phillip asked, gazing ahead at Alex trudging through the snow. "We should be asking you that. They were your brothers," Juanita said. "They _are_, Craig was still alive when we left and Liam will be fine," Phillip muttered. "What happened down there?" Nat asked as he looked at Juanita. "I told him to do it," Phillip said, looking down, "I told Alex to shoot at Craig and Liam. They were going to hurt Juanita. It was the only way." "I'm sorry I made you make a decision like that," Juanita responded hesitantly. "Don't worry," he responded, "It wasn't your fault."

Suddenly the sound of a car filled the cold air. Nat turned and immediately froze. In the distance he could see a yellow cab and behind the wheel was Craig. Craig's eyes locked with his in a chilling glare. "Run!" Nat shouted. Juanita raced ahead to Alex who was already more than a mile away and apparently unaware they were being followed. Nat could see him still slowly making his way down the road. Nat tried to get Phillip to move fast by pulling his arm, but Phillip was already too tired to run and was beginning to breath heavily again. "Into the woods," Phillip said as he pointed to the forest that ran along side the road. "But what about-" "They'll be fine!" Phillip snapped, "Let's just get off this road."

Nat and Phillip ran as quickly as they could to the forest. Phillip tripped and they both tumbled down the road bank into a ditch. Nat pressed close to the ground until he heard the car rumble pass. "We have to keep going," Phillip said between breaths. Nat got to his feet and helped up Phillip. As they made their way into the forest Nat listened to the sound of the car idling on the road. He waited for the impending screams that never came. "Did Craig decide to chase them on foot?" Nat thought, "Or is he waiting for us?" Nat didn't have time to think through any of these questions as he and Phillip struggled into the depths of the forest.

* * *

_**A.N-**_** Hi guys, sorry I haven't been able to update for a few weeks, but now since I'm out for Summer vacation I'm going to try to update every two weeks. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Alex turned as he heard the sound of feet approaching. Juanita raced toward him. "Run, that guy is after us again!" she cried out. Alex looked behind her and saw a cab car approaching in the distance. "Crap," Alex cursed under his breath. He grabbed Juanita's hand and they took off full speed down the road.

Nat and Phillip finally stopped when they couldn't see the road through the thick brush. Nat noticed it was darker than before. He looked up and saw tree limbs stretched across the sky, blocking out the clouded sky through their bare branches. He looked around them. There was nothing but trees and snow. "We have to get back to the road and find Juanita and Alex." Phillip, who was sitting on the ground breathing heavily, looked up at Nat with irritation in his eyes, "Are you crazy? Craig will hunt us both down. If they have any sense they'll get off the road to." Nat stared back at the way they'd come. Phillip was right. "Fine," he agreed, "but we stay close to the edge of the forest so they can find us."

Juanita's calf muscles were screaming as she tried to keep up with Alex. Alex was keeping a steady pace but Juanita could not keep up with him. She carried on for a moment longer but her legs refused to give her anymore than that. She could feel herself beginning to fall before she lost her balance. She put her arms out to brace herself but she still wasn't fully prepared. She felt a pain in her elbow and arm immediately after landing. She lifted her right arm, which had scraped the pavement on her impact, and saw blood oozing down the side of her arm. "Are you okay?" Alex had stopped and was watching her with concern in his eyes a few feet away. "Fine," she called back as she looked over her arm. The scrape extended from her elbow to the middle of her arm, but it wasn't too bad. She got off the ground. She attempted to rub the pain out of her elbow with her index finger but all she received was a bloody finger. Alex had walked back to help Juanita. "Let me see," he said as he held out his hand. "It's fine," she replied, "we need to keep going." "Let's head for the forest. It'll be harder for him to see us in there," Alex decided. Juanita gratefully nodded, but she still didn't think she could take another step. "Alex would you carry me?" she asked. He agreed and he knelt and picked her up from the ground.

The cold brought life in the forest to a stand-still. Even the plant life was not oblivious to the season of death. There wasn't a leaf in sight. Nat guessed they were probably under the snow decaying into the Earth's soil. The bare branches they had left behind in the trees above creaked as a breeze past through them. Nat shifted his gaze to Phillip. If he was still in pain he wasn't hiding it well. He was staring down at his sneakers as he walked by Nat's side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Phillip answered. His voice sounded distant. "I know we've only just met but you can trust me," Nat said. He stepped on a large pile of snow causing a crunching sound underfoot. "Why should I trust the guy who's related to the guy who shot one of my brothers?" Phillip questioned. Nat bit his lip. He felt awkward for a moment as he thought over what he was going to say next. "I thought you said you were okay with that," Nat said finally. "I am. It's only a question," Phillip answered, "Why do I need your trust?" "So we can get out of this mess together," Nat responded.

"And to answer your question from earlier," Phillip stopped and clenched his side, "no I'm not okay. Can we just stop for a bit?" Nat nodded. He found a large rock and sat down on it. Phillip laid down on the ground, clenching his side. He groaned as a ripple of pain went through him. Nat looked on at a distance. Even though it was cold perspiration had collected on Phillip's forehead. "I have to take his mind off the pain or he's going to go into shock," Nat decided in thought. "Phillip," Nat said aloud. Phillip looked at Nat from his position on the ground. "Why would your brothers and dad do this?" He tried to word the sentence carefully as to not offend Phillip. Phillip sighed, "I don't know. They don't exactly talk to me when it comes to their schemes. Craig tells me what's going on sometimes but Liam…he hates me." "Why do you think he hates you?" Nat questioned. "You saw how he treated me in the basement. He doesn't exactly hide it you know. But Liam hasn't always been this way. I remember when we were younger, before mother died, he was so kind to me. Well…maybe he was being nice because I was only 5," Phillip stated as he looked up at the sky.

The clouds were becoming darker, promising more snow. "Your mother dying, is that what caused your dad and brothers to start doing things like this?" Nat asked. "Not exactly," Phillip replied, "My brothers and I were all crushed over the death of mom but I don't think it really phased dad until a couple of years ago. He came home one night so angry. He yelled and screamed at us for no reason but then he hit Liam. He hit him so hard it knocked him out for a few minutes. Dad apologized the next day but that night changed Liam. He just wasn't the same brother I had when mom was around." "What made your dad get so upset that night after your mom had been gone for years?" "Something Craig did. I never found out what it was though because they refuse to talk about it."

Nat nodded. He understood the need for family secrets. You hide things that you know will hurt them if they ever found out about it. Luckily for him to his knowledge there weren't any big secrets between his immediate family that would hurt them if they found out. "What do you think it could've been about?" Nat asked. "Not a clue," Phillip muttered then added, "What about your family? Any issues there?" Nat shrugged, "Not really…I guess my brother and I have been fighting a lot recently but we're trying to work it out." "What were you fighting about?" Phillip pried. Nat was taken aback by Phillip's personal questions. He had no reason to want to know about his family but then again neither did Nat but he'd asked anyways. "I don't know exactly," Nat admitted after a moment of thought, "I think it started with my girlfriend and her little brother moving in with us then it became this baby I found and brought home. Alex was so jealous of him when he saw mom with him but I don't know what's his deal anymore." Phillip sat up abruptly with a wide-eyed gaze on Nat, "You found a baby? Where?" he asked. "Yeah I found a baby in a park a few months ago. Someone had just thrown him away in a box like he was a piece of garbage. I hope they're punished for what they did," Nat replied heatedly. Phillip nodded and laid down on the ground again, "Yeah punished," he muttered.

Alex glanced back at the road again as he jogged on through the woods with Juanita in his arms. He couldn't see Craig but he knew he had to be out there somewhere searching for the rest of the group. For the time being it seemed they'd lost him. His sides now heaving for air, Alex placed Juanita gently on the ground and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "Yeah just tired," he answered between breaths, "I'll be okay." Juanita shifted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for saving me," she said. A smile formed on Alex's face, "It was nothing really. Anyone would've done the same thing in my position," he replied. "Yeah but it wasn't just anyone, it was you."

"We need to find Alex and Juanita," Nat said after he and Phillip had been resting at least 15 minutes, "They're probably looking for us and we can't afford to be separated with you injured." Nat helped Phillip up and they set off again. It wasn't long before they came to a stream. The water was moving slowly. Looking closely Nat could see the problem. A thin layer of ice was slowing down the water flow. If they didn't get out of this cold soon the fate of their feet would be the same as the stream. The two boys stepped over the stream and continued on their way.

Officer Duran phoned Reynolds. The line rang for a moment before it was picked up. "Hello?" came an older male voice on the other end. "Hi, this is Officer Barry Duran. Whom am I speaking to?" "This is Michael Wolff," Mr. Wolff answered, "Did you find them?" he asked quickly. "I'm sorry not yet but I assure you we are working on it. May I speak with Officer Reynolds?" Duran asked.

Officer Reynolds took the phone from Mr. Wolff. "Did you find anything?" he asked anxiety evident in his voice. "Yes but I don't know why you're so interested in it. There's not even a picture in here. There's no way you can find this kid. What do you want with him anyways?" Duran asked. "I found his birth certificate here but it's not the official one so it's missing the names of his parents but it has the doctor's signature. You have to find the original. We have to know the names of his parents," Reynolds said with haste. Duran raised an eyebrow, "If you found it there why don't you just ask the Wolff's?" "They didn't know it was here. Rosalina found it stuffed in the back of a photo album. Whoever put it there didn't want anyone to find it." Duran took a deep breath. This was probably just a wild goose chase but because it involved the family of Reynolds's old partner it was important to him. Duran had to help. "What's the name of the doctor on the certificate?" Duran asked. "Dr. Peters," Reynolds responded, "why?" "Well I'm thinking instead of committing a felony by breaking into the hospital's record system we could just find the doctor and ask him about it," Duran replied. "Barry this guy has probably delivered hundreds of babies why would he remember this one?" Reynolds inquired irritably. Reynolds's patience was running thin. He had to solve this case, for Kennedy, for Rosalina, for their entire family. It was the only way he could have some closure with Kennedy's death. It was his fault his best friend was dead. If only he hadn't loss focus for those few seconds…it was his fault Kennedy had died and unless he solved this case he could never forgive himself. Duran and Reynolds finished their conversation with Duran finding directions to Dr. Peters's practice online and planning be there by the time the building opened for the day at 9:00 am. Reynolds placed the phone on the hook. Almost immediately it began to ring again. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"There you guys are!" Nat exclaimed in a relieved tone as he and Phillip spotted Juanita and Alex. "Hey guys," Alex greeted them. Nat could see the relief in his eyes behind his casual greeting. "We knew you'd find us if we stayed in one place," Juanita explained. Alex stood up and dusted wet snow and mud off his pants as best as he could. He looked down at Juanita with a worried look in his eyes. "Will you be able to walk?" he asked her. She looked at her knees which were still bleeding. She shrugged but got to her feet anyways. "I'll be fine," she promised but Nat felt uncertain. There was no way she could walk very far. Juanita must of seen the doubt written on Nat's face because she scoffed at him, "I'm tougher than I look you know." Nat smirked and nodded, "whatever let's get out of here."

Craig Taylor ran back to his car as fast as he could, behind him the group of 4 had split into 2 as the kids split up making it impossible to chase them all down. This was his fault. His own brother was a traitor and he hadn't seen it but Liam did and Craig had been too naïve to believe his younger brother would ever betray their father. No one ever disobeyed father, ever. He just had this way: his stance, the way he walked, the way he talked, but most importantly those bright green eyes that seemed to just bore holes through you when they were angered.

Craig dreaded his next move but he knew it had to be done. He took out his cell phone and called his father. After a few short rings he picked up. "Hello?" came the voice of the aging male on the other end of the line. "Dad it's me," Craig responded. "I told you three not to call me unless something went wrong," his father snapped. Craig's hand on the phone began to shake as his apprehension increased, "something has gone wrong dad," he said, "something is very wrong."

"What happened?" he asked. Craig looked out of the windshield he could still see two of them on the road but where's his brother? "Well!" his dad said indignantly. "It was my fault dad," Craig said finally, "I went down and they were untied. I guess the ropes weren't tight enough. They over powered me. One of them shot Liam." "Did they kill him?" he asked. "No but he's got a bullet lodge in his shoulder really good. He needs to go to the hospital but I had to leave him on that old couch in the basement to chase down the kids." "They got away!" his father snapped. "I couldn't stop them dad. I'm sorry," Craig pleaded. "Son, you have to get them back. No matter what it takes. You know what's riding on this." He indeed did. His father had been furious when he discovered someone had stolen something precious to him. He had been bent on getting it back since. "Yes dad I do. I'll get them back."

Nat could feel his feet going numb as they trekked on down the road as the snow continued to fall. A roadside sign stated they were 15 miles from New York City. "Great," Alex mumbled half to himself. "We're almost there Alex. Maybe someone will give us a ride," Nat responded. "I wouldn't put my life on that," Alex replied. Juanita stopped dead in her tracks as she stared wide-eyed ahead of them. Nat looked up the road and saw the headlights of a car approaching them.

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Hi guys I'm sorry I know I promised I'd upload every two weeks during the summer but I didn't expect I would be busy during the summer. I actually have had this chapter written down for a few weeks now but I didn't have time to type it. Recently every time I've gotten on my computer I've been doing schoolwork. I know you're probably like "stop giving us excuses" so in the future I won't be making promises I don't know if I don't know if I can keep them****. ~Wingheart99**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Officer Duran waited until around 8:20 am to leave the station. He figured it would take him around 30 minutes to get to Dr. Peter's practice. He had considered leaving the station with the missing baby's file but he didn't want to face the repercussion if his boss found out. He was doing this because he was Reynolds's partner. He had a right to show his loyalty to his partner, but that didn't mean he would risk his job for him. Duran started the car and drove off.

_5 months earlier..._

Danny awoke at the same time as always: when the sunlight reached his bed and warmed his fur as it cascaded down his body. He yawned and stretched then stood up and shook his shaggy brown and black fur. "Barry can you put the kettle on?" Danny heard the voice of the woman as he entered the kitchen. The curly haired blonde woman sat at the table with her four year old twin boys and a baby girl in her arms wrapped snuggly in a blanket. "Danny Boy," Barry Duran greeted warmly after placing a kettle on the stove. He reached down and stroked his ear. Danny wagged his tail. Out of everyone he knew only Barry was allowed to do that. Suddenly Barry's cell phone on the counter began to vibrate loudly. Danny wagged his tail and barked with excitement as Barry went to answer it. He knew what this meant. Every time that phone rang it was another adventure, just them together.

Danny waited in frozen anticipation as Barry knelt down behind the car with him along with Shafta and Joe. Danny's focus lapsed as he noticed the tension in the air. Something was wrong. Shafta eyes were two orbs in a puddle of white. Even his neck fur was on end. Joe didn't fair much better. For a veteran officer he was pretty shaky. Only he and Barry didn't seem unhinged. Danny nudged Shafta who only glanced at him for a split second, something even more unlike him. Distractions were never an issue before with him. As long as the enemy was out of earshot and not an immediate threat Shafta would treat a mission like the fishing trips Barry and Joe took them on sometimes. What made today any different?

Suddenly the sound of metal against metal filled the air. "He's got pipe bombs," Joe whispered. Danny felt as if a stone hit the pit of his stomach. He was brave but even he couldn't take down someone with a bomb. The sound of a blast filled the air. The bomb threw up grass and dirt nearby. Barry gasped. Danny gulped. He'd protect Barry with his life. "We have to move," Joe ordered in a low voice. "Bomb squad's on its way. We have to watch him until then." Barry agreed but had an ominous glow about his eyes. Danny reluctantly followed his partner as he crawled away in the opposite direction as Joe and Shafta. Barry knelt down again when they reached the rear of the car. In the distance Danny could see a ditch and then a forest that ran along side of the road. If only they could get there and circle around this clown...where ever he is. Only then did Danny notice they hadn't seen nor heard the guy in a while. He looked over at Shafta and Joe who had taken up reconnaissance at the front of the car. Suddenly a flash of movement caught his attention. In the trees on the right of the road he could make out an out of place shape. He was digging through a rucksack. What if there's another bomb in there? Danny glanced at his companions. They were all looking in the wrong direction. They were all in danger and he couldn't warn him without creating unwanted attention. He had to do something quick. Without thinking, he galloped off teeth bared, claws ready to defend his friends.

_Back to the present... _

Danny made him drop the bomb. The explosion could be heard all the way to the outskirts of New York City. Danny sacrificed himself for them that day. Duran clenched the steering wheel. He had transferred out of the k9 unit after the accident. He'd raised Danny from a pup he couldn't just get a new dog. Soon afterwards Joe decided to leave as well and became an investigator like his father. Rarely did they see each other anymore. Duran didn't know why Danny had come to his mind, maybe it was because of Reynolds. He was the first partner he had had since Danny and the first human partner ever.

The snow continued as the sun rose in the sky. Duran slipped in and out of his thoughts as he continued to drive. Maybe he didn't know what it was like to lose a partner to death but he did know what it was like to lose his best friend.

As he reached the city line he could see people standing in the road. He turned on his headlights to get a better view. What were they doing walking in the road way out here? He slowed his car until he stopped a foot from them. They were four kids. The oldest was most likely the tall blonde boy who was leaning on another boy who was almost equal his height. The blonde boy could have been at most 17 and he looked seriously injured. His grey hoodie was covered in blood around his abdomen. There was a girl who also looked hurt but her wounds weren't as obvious. All four continued to stare at him with incredulous looks on their faces as he got out of his car. "Where are you guys headed?" he asked. The girl was the first to speak. "You have to help us," she said, "there's this guy in a taxi after us." "What are your names" Duran demanded. "I'm Juanita Mendez," the girl responded. "I'm Alex Wolff," a younger curly haired boy spoke up. Suddenly Duran realized who they were. "You're the missing children," he breathed. He blinked, recovering quickly from his initial shock. "Get in the car," he said. He retraced his steps back to his car and opened the rear left door. "One of you will have to sit up front with me." He looked back at the children. Alex and Juanita were behind him while Nat and the blonde-haired boy lingered behind. Duran stepped aside so Alex could get into the car. "What's your name?" Duran asked once Nat and his injured friend had made it to the car. "Phillip Taylor," the boy answered. "Taylor?" Duran questioned, "Do you know a Logan Humphrey Taylor?" Phillip froze, as he was about to get into the car. "Why?" he asked. "It's only a question, but if you know anything I need to know." "But I swore I wouldn't tell," Phillip responded, voice quivering. "That you wouldn't tell what?" Duran pressed, "No one will hurt you if you tell me. I promised." Phillip swallowed, "Logan is my nephew."

"Who is this?" "Who do you think?" "Where are the children?" The soft chatter in the dining room halted abruptly. The remaining three officers on site: Officer LaGuerta, Officer Stevenson, and Officer Lawrence hurried into the room followed by Mr. and Mrs. Wolff. All eyes were on Reynolds as he spoke again. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want what's mine returned immediately." "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean," the man persisted, "Return it or the children will end up like the others." "What others?" The line went dead.

"And where is your nephew," Duran asked quietly as he drove. He had dropped the conversation so he could focus on getting the group to safety, but now that there was distance between them and their pursuer it was time to answer some questions. Phillip looked hesitantly at the rearview mirror. Duran caught his eyes in the reflection. "I don't know," he answered from the back seat." Are you sure about that?" Duran asked suspiciously. "Yes." "Alright then."

Reynolds sat on the porch basking in the morning glory. He had to get out of the house for a moment. Just to think and listen to the early morning quietness. "How could they get the Wolff's phone number?" he thought. It made no sense. Was someone stalking them? Suddenly it clicked: they just moved into this house.

He stood as the police car pulled up. He walked down the step and approached the car as the engine turned off and the occupants got out. Three children got out of the back and one out of the passenger seat. "Juanita," Reynolds voiced as the girl shut the passenger seat door. "I'm alright," she responded although she looked thin. "I found them walking in the road," Duran explained. "We were being chased," Nat put in. "By who?" Reynolds questioned. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Wolff stepped outside onto the porch. "Boys!" Mrs. Wolff exclaimed. Nat and Alex went to their mother and hugged her. "Are you two alright?" Mr. Wolff asked. They nodded. "We wouldn't have gotten back here if Officer Duran hadn't saved us," Nat explained, "There was a guy after us." "What guy? What are you talking about?" Mr. Wolff asked. Nat quickly explained his kidnapping, finding Alex and Juanita, and Phillip's brother chasing them nearly to New York City.

"What are you going to do about this?" Mr. Wolff asked Reynolds. "I have a feeling that whoever took them knows where you live so we have to figure out what they want and fast."

* * *

_**A.N- **_**Hi guys I uploaded today because it's my birthday. :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving & Hanukkah!**


End file.
